Las Primeras luces del alba
by mistontli
Summary: Donde te llevara tu corazon?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA PERTENECE A LA TALENTOSA RUMIKO T. Y SE ENTIENDE QUE HAGO ESTO SOLO CON

FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.

* * *

><p>"<em>Esperar duele…Olvidar duele. <em>

_Pero el mayor de los sufrimientos es no saber qué decisión tomar" _

_Capitulo 1_

_La obscuridad la rodeaba, solo podía pensar en su familia y amigos; en su amado Inuyasha. El espíritu maligno de la perla de shikon seguía hablándole, tratando de hacerla ceder._

_Se sentía sola; pero no sería egoísta. Debía pedir el deseo correcto, solo el deseo correcto destruiría la perla de Shikon y regresaría la paz al Sengoku._

_La voz de Inuyasha se escuchaba cerca, muy cerca… Podía incluso sentir su brazo cerrándose protector sobre su cintura, escuchaba sus palabras. Decir que ella había sido hecha para él, y que él había nacido para ella. No creía poder ser más dichosa, hasta que los labios de él se cerraron gentilmente sobre su boca en un beso que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo…_

* * *

><p>Aome abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con el suave azul del techo de su vieja habitación. Habían transcurrido casi seis años desde que viera a Inuyasha desaparecer en el borde del pozo. Trato inútilmente volver al Sengoku, pero luego de cuatro años acepto la realidad.<p>

Inuyasha era parte del pasado, su primer amor; y aunque le amaría por siempre no podía aferrarse a un recuerdo.

Luego de ducharse, se vistió de forma rutinaria, peino su cabello en un rodete en la nuca, y se coloco un mínimo de maquillaje; se miro brevemente en el espejo. El tiempo pasado en el Sengoku la había acostumbrado al ejercicio, por lo que había seguido un riguroso entrenamiento en defensa personal y arquería. Quizá en el fondo mantenía la esperanza de regresar. En cualquier caso el ejercicio, y el tiempo habían terminado de formar su cuerpo y su mente. Aome Higurashi era una joven hermosa, excelente medico y residente de uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón.

Bajo despacio, hacia la cocina para tomar algo ligero antes de salir rumbo al hospital, bebió el café de pie frente a la ventana, observando la tenue luz del sol a traves de los arboles. Había algunas nubes en el cielo y se sentía el frio del otoño.

No pudo evitar la nostalgia al recordar los días fríos pasados en el Sengoku, reunidos en la pequeña casa de la anciana Kaede alrededor del fuego, compartiendo una cena frugal… Sus amigos habían quedado en el pasado. Sus antiguas compañeras del colegio habían tomado carreras muy distintas y aunque aun se reunían de vez en cuando… algo seguía faltando.

Hojo había intentado conquistarla por años sin éxito. Recientemente había accedido a cenar con un atractivo cirujano, que solo consiguió aburrirla. Su distanciamiento era tal que algunos compañeros la habían apodado "la princesa de hielo". Cuando lo escucho no pudo evitar la risa… ella solía llamar así al hermano mayor de Inuyasha. ¿Qué habría sido de el? ¿Rin y Jaken? ¿Kouga, Ayame, Totosai?

Al principio busco en antiguos libros de historia tratando de averiguar algo. Con tristeza descubrió que Youkai, Hanyou, cazadores, monjes y sacerdotisas con habilidades sobrehumanas, eran solo parte del folklore. Meros mitos. Por eso dejo de buscar; no soportaba el hecho de que algo tan real para ella, fuera solo un cuento infantil para los demás…

La luz del día se hacía más y mas intensa, había pasado bastante tiempo mirando por la ventana sumergida en sus recuerdos y se le haría tarde. Tomo sus cosas, maletín, bata, llaves del auto; y se calzo unos sobrios zapatos de taco bajo. Se apresuro rumbo a las infinitas escaleras del templo familiar, demasiado distraída para observar la suave luz que surgió del lugar donde descansaba el pozo devora huesos.

* * *

><p>La puerta crujió un poco cuando entro a su departamento, cerro luego de encender las luces, se zafó los zapatos con un suspiro. Había sido una semana de espanto en el hospital, sin pausa ni para comer. Se desplomo en uno de los mullidos sofás blancos , contenta de estar en casa.<p>

Amaba su hogar, había sido una agradable sorpresa recibir el fideicomiso y el pequeño departamento que su padre había dejado para ella. Gracias a eso compro un auto y pago sus estudios. Aunque actualmente el hospital le pagaba una buena cantidad mensual, que le permitía ser independiente.

Se levanto despacio al escuchar a Banryu, llorando insistente reclamando su atención.

- Ven acá gatito.

Buyo era su gato querido, pero era ya muy viejo para un cambio y además su madre estaba muy encariñada con él. Por lo que decidió dejarlo en el templo con su familia. Afortunadamente al poco de mudarse encontró una pelotita blanca y esponjosa en la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Desde entonces se sentía mucho menos sola.

Camino a la cocina donde le sirvió la cena a Banryu, y coloco un tazón de vegetales y carne del día anterior en el microondas. Mientras su cena se calentaba, se dirigió al pequeño balcón que había en su sala. Abrió las ventanas y contemplo la noche. La luna menguante resaltaba en un cielo cobalto tachonado de estrellas, abajo brillaban las luces de la ciudad. El aire era bastante frio, pero a ella le agradaba así.

No era buena para estar sola, cierto. Pero la casa materna le traía demasiados recuerdos, estaba muy cerca del pozo, del Goshimboku… la hacían demasiado consciente de lo lejos que estaba del Sengoku. Afortunadamente tenía vecinos, excéntricos pero amables, con los que convivía ocasionalmente y le hacían más llevadera su soledad. Como invocados, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Aome! ¡Vamos linda te oímos llegar!

- "Oímos " Kami vinen los tres… Aome arrastro los pies resignada. No hacía falta revisar la mirilla para saber quiénes estaban fuera. Retiro los seguros y la cadenilla de la puerta, dando paso al autoproclamado grupo de amigos que Vivian en el departamento de enfrente.

- ¡ Qué bien huele!

- ¡Si… sobras que delicia!

- Hikari, Yaten… no recuerdo haberlos invitado a cenar…

Una molesta Aome observaba fríamente a los hermanos Daiki devorar su tazón de vegetales con carne. Yaten trabajaba en una empresa de informática avanzada, tenía 26 años, cabello castaño enormes ojos verdes que se opacaban tras sus anteojos, y tenía un hambre eterna. Su hermana Hikari era tres años menor y se parecían tanto que pasaban por gemelos; brillante estudiante, había alcanzado a su hermano en la universidad y realizaba un estudio extraño para su posgrado. Su cabello estaba siempre cayendo sobre su rostro, lo que le había dado la manía de retirarlo constantemente, aunque no estuviera en su cara.

- Traje la cena Aome, deja que tome un aperitivo

- Que más puedo hacer Hideki… El ultimo en entrar, sostenía dos cajas de pizza . Alto delgado, de cabello y ojos negros; se dedicaba a la administración de personal en una empresa trasnacional. Era primo de Yaten y Hikari.

- Bueno, va a comer menos pizza…

- Si claro… Aome fue a la cocina colocando, cubiertos, servilletas y algunas sodas sobre la mesa.

- Aome ¿ por qué no cenamos en la sala?

- Mis muebles son blancos Yaten…. Y tú necesitas usar un mantel en lugar de una servilleta, cuando comes.

- Eres mala….

Luego de devorar las dos pizas, se quedaron charlando durante un buen rato, hablando de todo y de nada. Había que aceptarlo, ellos la hacían sentir bien, aun cuando tenían tan poco en común. Solo recordar la última vez que había acompañado a Hikari de compras….uff. Cerca de la medianoche, decidieron que era justo dejarla descansar. Fueron despidiéndose entre bromas, el último en salir fue Hideki.

- Bueno Aome… descansa y perdón por mantenerte despierta hasta tan tarde.

- No hay problema Hideki, creo que les debo un favor, porque me sentía algo tensa… además intentare recuperarme el fin de semana.

- Si lo he notado….

- ¿Perdón?

- Esto… te ves triste, algo melancólica últimamente. ¿Extrañas tu casa?

- No… bueno sigo adaptándome… Aome sabía bien el origen de su melancolía, y que esta no tenía mucho que ver con su familia.

- Mira, no quiero ser entrometido… discúlpame.

- No hay cuidado… En fin, que descanses

- …Aome

- …¿Si?

- Mañana estrenan una película…he oído que es muy buena, y pensaba… ¿ Te gustaría salir? Ver la película, cenar…caminar un poco tal vez…

- …Hideki yo. No era la primera vez que el joven la invitaba a salir y la respuesta era siempre la misma. Creo que trabajare hasta tarde y…

- Si, entiendo…piénsalo un poco y me respondes mañana.

- Pero…

- Vamos Aome… solo piénsalo…¿Si? Hideki se acerco un poco y dejo un beso suave en su mejilla

- Si… descansa

- Piénsalo…

Aome comenzó a pasar los seguros de la puerta, apago las luces dejando la casa casi a obscuras; salvo por la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Salió al pequeño balcón, respirando profundamente el frio aire de la madrugada.

Hideki era un buen chico, alguien con quien podría tener una relación agradable. La hacia reír… entonces ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo extrañando una vida que no iba a volver.

-...Tal vez sea hora de seguir adelante… su voz se perdió en los murmullos de la noche mientras cerraba las altas ventanas y entraba en su departamento ; ajena a los dorados ojos que la observaban desde lejos.

- Te encontré…

* * *

><p>Hola! heme aqui con una nueva historia, spero k sea de su agrado y que me motiven con sus rvws.<p>

mistontli


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER. LOS PERSONAJES(SALVO LOS QUE NO LES SUENEN) SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TALENTOSA RUMIKO T.

Y ESTO SOLO LO HAGO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMINETO COLECTIVO

Capitulo 2

La pizarra del quirófano estaba llena hasta las pequeñas márgenes laterales, como cirujano experto, sabia cuanto tiempo le tomaría realizar los procedimientos que le correspondían a él; era rápido, y el mejor de los que había en Japón. Y tenía la suerte de tener a la eficiente Dra. Higurashi apoyándolo como segundo bisturí en turno.

Aome Higurashi… recordaba claramente el momento en que la vio por primera vez. Una mujer joven, tal vez con el rostro demasiado severo, los hermosos ojos chocolate sin expresión, la piel ligeramente tostada por el tiempo pasado bajo el sol. El cuello esbelto, los pechos algo grandes para una mujer de talla pequeña, si no se equilibraran con la redondez de sus caderas y la firmeza de sus piernas. De entrada era fácil subestimar la capacidad de la joven basándose solo en su aspecto físico.

Había sido gratamente sorprendido al comprobar que era una profesional que manejaba el escalpelo con muñecas de acero, sumado a una mente ágil y capaz de tomar decisiones lógicas sin sentimentalismos. Parecía haber cortado con lo emotivo desde la raíz, tenia bien ganado el mote de "Princesa de hielo".

Comenzó a lavarse las manos de modo mecánico, con la precisión que otorga una acción repetida innumerables ocasiones. El cepillo empapado en desinfectante hacia el segundo recorrido por su muñeca derecha cuando ella se coloco a su lado, tomando un cepillo para iniciar el lavado.

- Pensé que nos privaría de su presencia, dado que ha llegado tarde Higurashi.

- …Revisaba los últimos estudios, al parecer había una ligera distorsión en el TAC, y solicite una revisión de la imagen.

- …. No recuerdo haberle autorizado…

- No le pedí autorización. Pero es necesario que entienda, la imagen no había sido clara del todo

- Recalibraron el aparato.

- Si, fue un fallo en la impresión, y la lesión esta considerablemente más grande de lo que pensábamos al principio…

Ambos médicos retiraron el exceso de espuma desinfectante, y se dirigieron a las puertas dobles que daban paso al quirófano, donde el resto del personal los esperaba con todo listo, ambos tomaron posición uno a cada lado del paciente, mientras el Dr. Wataru extendía su mano enguantada hacia la instrumentista, recibiendo el escalpelo.

- Creo… que es su turno Dra. Higurashi… En silencio tendió el bisturí a la joven, que viéndolo a los ojos, lo tomo sin un titubeo y realizo el primer corte.

0========0========0=======0

Su casa nunca le había parecido tan acogedora, entro sin encender las luces dirigiéndose a su habitación sin hacer una pausa. Más dormida que despierta encendió la luz; tomo todo lo necesario para un relajante baño. Toalla, jabón, shampoo, acondicionador… sales aromáticas….sip, se lo había ganado luego de un viernes de pesadilla y una ronda de cirugía tras cirugía. Se quito el saco, y ya iba a soltar los botones de su blusa…

- … Señorita Aome… Las palabras habían sido dichas prácticamente en un susurro, pero a ella le parecieron potentes como un grito en su oído. Se giro sobresaltada. Ahí en su mullida cama se encontraba una joven adolecente. La piel estaba macilenta y se veían claramente las pequeñas venas en el rostro, el cuello. El cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda, se le adhería a las sienes por el sudor, pero sus enormes ojos castaños la miraban expectantes. Ella había visto esos ojos en algún lugar… hacia siglos…

- … ¿Rin? La voz se atoraba en su garganta, mientras mil preguntas se peleaban por salir primero.

La impresión la había dejado clavada en el mismo lugar, sin notar que su vista se veía obstruida por una barrera de puro metal, justo frente a ella. Lentamente subió la vista tratando de conectar la extraña placa metálica con algún recuerdo extraviado en su memoria, sin éxito. Suave seda blanca cerrándose sobre la piel de un cuello igual de blanco… nada aun. Siguió elevando la vista… la suave curva de una mandíbula firme… labios delgados…nariz perfilada… ojos dorados….ojos dorados y fríos….y el destello plata de cabello que solo había visto en un lugar, que últimamente le parecía un sueño.

Se quedo perdida un momento, observando la mirada dorada del hermano de su gran amor. Sin detenerse a pensar extendió una mano, y la apoyo firmemente en la armadura… metal, cálido por el calor que aquella criatura despedía. Tocarlo… saber que era real… que todo había sido real… las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos como hacia años que no le sucedía.

- Me alegra tanto verte Sesshomaru… Y lo trágico es que así era, se sentía feliz; no por la presencia de Sesshomaru, sino por lo que esta significaba. ¡Podría volver! Sin embargo tuvo la prudencia de suspender el contacto cuando reparo en la forma en que el Daiyoukai la miraba. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están en mi casa?

- Rin esta enferma.

- …Eso puedo verlo…

- …

- Me explicare mejor… ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa con Rin enferma? …. Y por Dios ¿Como me encontraste?

- … La anciana dijo que tal vez podrías sanarla… y seguí tu olor

- ¿Kaede? ¿Ella esta bien?

- Mujer no vine a visitarte…cura a Rin. Las palabras habían sido dichas sin cortesía alguna, y más que una petición era una orden. Tan altanero y prepotente como siempre. Hubo un momento en el que se sintió cohibida por la forma en que la trataba, cierto que ella apenas le llegaba al hombro y era bastante menuda al lado suyo, mención aparte que podía sentir muy débilmente las oleadas de energía demoniaca provenientes del Lord del Oeste. Pero eso era todo, el entrenamiento medico y su lado racional se impusieron.

- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre exactamente?

- Ha perdido peso, se debilita constantemente, no tiene apetito y se la pasa dormida, muchos sanadores y monjes humanos y youkai la han visto, ninguno ha dado resultado.

Aome se acercó a la joven, escuchando al demonio hablar pero ya sin verlo. Saco un pequeño estuche de cuero negro de un cajón bajo su cama y comenzó a auscultar a la joven.

- Rin, necesito revisarte, no dolerá, aunque esta un poco frio; cuando yo te lo pida respira profundo.

- Si señorita. Pese a lucir profundas ojeras y verse francamente mal, la pequeña le sonreía, feliz al parecer de verla de nuevo. Sesshomaru la contemplaba extrañado, no veía la finalidad de lo que la mujer hacia. Y la verdad le molestaba que ella ni siquiera le tomaba en cuenta.

- Mujer ¿Que haces? ¿Por qué no la curas con tu energía espiritual?

Aome no interrumpió su exploración, continuaba palpando el abdomen de la joven. Había escuchado su corazón y pulmones, y no le había gustado nada; no podía aventurar un diagnostico aun, necesitaba realizar laboratorios y probablemente una tomografía…

- Mujer… La figura de Sesshomaru se coloco frente a ella, podía ver que apretaba ligeramente la mano en un puño. Por lo visto no estaba acostumbrado a esperar. Pues tendría que aprender…y rápido

- Muy bien Rin, necesito hacerte unos estudios que probablemente te resulten un poco molestos, pero… la frase se le corto cuando sintió la mano del youkai cerrarse bruscamente sobre su brazo mientras la obligaba a encararlo.

- Te ordeno que me digas lo que haces … Sesshomaru no era afecto a repetir sus órdenes, en realidad nunca lo había hecho, daba por sentado que con expresarse una vez era suficiente; pero esta mujer lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente, y por alguna razón le molestaba demasiado. Se sorprendió de la fría cólera que vio en la mirada de la Sacerdotisa. Lo suficiente para aflojar su agarre poco a poco, hasta soltarla. Aome continúo hablando con Rin sin dejar de verlo fijamente.

- …pero muy necesarios, así que descansa... Sesshomaru ven conmigo. No espero a ver si el la seguía, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, andando hasta su pequeña cocina donde busco una botella de vino y un vaso. Al darse la vuelta se topo con Sesshomaru. En silencio, se sirvió una porción generosa de vino, y bebió un sorbo lentamente, dejando luego el vaso con exagerado cuidado sobre la barra.

- Jamás vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima demonio… no me importa lo noble, bueno y gentil que has llegado a ser con Rin, y lo mucho que le importas; no voy a permitir que me maltrates. Esta es mi casa, estas en mi mundo y jugaras con mis reglas. No había vacilación en su voz, mantuvo el tono bajo en todo momento sin gritar o manotear.

- ¿Por qué no has sanado a Rin, Mujer?

- Y mi nombre es Aome, no mujer. ¿Deseas que te llame demonio?…. Puedo hacerlo, si no eres capaz de recordar mi nombre entonces olvidare el tuyo. Sesshomaru clavo sus ojos en ella sin decir palabra. Ella estaba demasiado cansada y preocupada como para discutir mas con el, así que lo mejor era explicarle bien la situación. - Bueno, no es tan fácil. Es necesario realizar algunos estudios, para verificar o descartar el diagnostico e iniciar un tratamiento - Se detuvo cuando percibió un cambio sutil en la expresión de Sesshomaru. Se le había olvidado por un momento que él no era de su época, así que lo que ella le decía no tenia gran significado para el. – Vaya que aun no estoy segura de que es lo que tiene Rin… o si podre curarla

- ¿Es una maldición poderosa?

- ¿Maldición? Sesshomaru…Rin esta enferma, muy enferma si estoy en lo cierto. No es una maldición, y si lo fuera yo no podría hacer nada por ella.

- ...

- Ya no soy sacerdotisa Sesshomaru, soy medico. No tengo la habilidad del pasado, de hecho no puedo percibir tu energía como antes, solo cuando estas cerca y es muy leve. En esta época no hay necesidad de usar la energía espiritual, ya no hay demonios, ni espíritus…

- ¿Esta época? La fina ceja izquierda de Sesshomaru se disparo hacia arriba, observándola fríamente. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta; el no sabia que ella viajaba al pasado, después de todo, lo desconocía todo de ella.

- Oh… Sesshomaru... estas casi quinientos años en el futuro.

- ….

- El bosque donde esta el pozo en el pasado, en este tiempo no existe, ha desaparecido y a su alrededor esta una de las ciudades mas grandes de Japón.

- Estas equivocada….

- ¿Sobre que?

Hay muchos demonios allá afuera, solo que ocultan su youki.

- Oh, bien. No necesito pensar en eso sabes...

- ….

-Tomare unas muestras de sangre de rin por la mañana,es algo molesto pero no la lastimare; probablemente estén los resultados mañana mismo…

- Entonces nos iremos mañana.

- Espera…no estoy diciendo que Rin va a sanar mañana, va a tomar mucho tiempo que recupere su salud. Tendrá que permanecer conmigo para su tratamiento.

- No permaneceré aquí mujer

- De hecho no tenía contemplada tu estadía demonio…

- Rin viene conmigo de regreso.

- Ella necesita atención.

- Tu te harás cargo de eso, vendrás para sanarla

- Por supuesto; Mi vida esta a tu disposición...

- Bien, entonces nos iremos ahora mismo. Sesshomaru se giraba para andar rumbo a la habitación, aparentemente listo para marcharse.

- Estoy siendo sarcástica Sesshomaru…no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado. Él se detuvo, escuchándola. Lo mejor es que regreses al sengoku. No sé que tanto nos vaya a tomar devolverle la salud. Tal vez unos meses o un año …

- Me quedare.

- ¿Perdón? Rin era una cosa, después de todo era humana como ella. Pero no se veía a si misma lidiando con el altivo demonio durante 12 meses o 12 minutos, igual terminarían matándose. - Lo lamento pero no creo que mi casa este a la atura de tu posición. Sarcasmo de nuevo.

- No lo esta, pero servirá por el momento. Explicate…

- …

- Dices que eres medico…

- Si...

- …

- ….Ah, es una profesión… es, similar a una sanadora pero… es complejo, digamos que le devuelvo la salud a las personas usando… la ciencia. La fina ceja derecha se elevo esta vez, curioso; no había notado que podía elevarlas de forma independiente.

- Ciencia… No había una pregunta clara, solo algo implícito en el gesto de su rostro y en la intensidad con que la miraba. Al parecer tendría que actualizarlo sobre quinientos años de evolución en el mundo. Tomo otro trago de vino, y llenando el vaso hasta el borde,a este paso terminaria borracha muy pronto; se dirigió a la pequeña sala, instalándose en el mullido sofá. Observo atenta los movimientos del Daiyoukai, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón frente a ella, esperando una respuesta.

- Va a ser una noche larga …

* * *

><p>NA.- A ver que les parece, ya estoy corrigiendo el tercero...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

- Eres un idiota…. Las palabras habían sido dichas con voz contenida, mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación con Rin; él sabía que estaba aguantando su furia para no preocupar a la pequeña.

Peleaban por casi todo… Esta vez había sido el transporte. Había visto a la mujer operar la extraña maquina y estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo, incluso mejor que ella. Por supuesto ella no opinaba igual.

La primer pelea fue por la habitación, si es que el reducido espacio en que el dormía se le podía llamar así …la segunda por su estola, esta claro que no iba a dejarla por ahí… la tercera por la comida….la cuarta por su estola y su atuendo, era un príncipe y no veía nada incorrecto en su manera de vestir….

Un mes; había permanecido en este lugar treinta días con sus noches. Pero el sentía que habían transcurrido milenios.

La mujer se había pasado la primer noche hablando, haciendo un risible esfuerzo por explicar cosas que en su época ya eran muy conocidas, al menos entre los youkai. Él siempre había disfrutado del tiempo pasado con sus tutores, y se le consideraba bastante versado en matemáticas, literatura, música, medicina y herbolaria. Aun así la dejo hablar relativamente en paz, hasta que pregunto por sus compañeros.

Él no iba a mentirle, no tenía ningún interés especial en su tranquilidad. Aunque de haber sospechado siquiera el pésimo humor que le produciría el ponerla al corriente…. Bueno, igual no le habría ocultado nada. No entendía como un humano podía llorar tanto.

Ella no había parado durante horas, lagrimas silenciosas que el percibía, por el olor salado que impregnaba el ambiente durante la noche.

Al amanecer había sacado sangre a Rin, colocándola luego en pequeños recipientes de vidrio. Le informo que debía entregar la sangre para que la estudiaran y además necesitaba que otro medico revisara a Rin.

Salieron del diminuto lugar donde ella vivía, y los llevo al lugar donde trabajaba.

Un lugar que era una completa agresión a sus sentidos. Blanco por todas partes, salpicado con algunas notas de acero aquí y allá, los sonidos amortiguados por las paredes, y el espantoso olor de sangre enferma mezclado con alguna sustancia altamente corrosiva para su olfato. No soportaba aquel lugar, y se sorprendió bastante al percibir el atenuado pulso de energía demoniaca ¿Que Youkai en su juicio, permanecería en un sitio así por su voluntad?

Ahí confirmaron que Rin, tenía una rara enfermedad de la sangre; en el Sengoku, no había nada que hacer por ella, pero aquí en este tiempo, era una enfermedad curable. Seria largo y difícil, según le explico la sacerdotisa. Pero sanaría.

Aunque Rin no mejoraba gran cosa, al menos había comenzado a comer nuevamente, y recuperaba la fuerza. Se la pasaba charlando con la mujer; hablaban en la casa, en el auto, a la hora de cenar. Cuando visitaron a la familia de la mujer, fue una pesadilla…. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo intentando incluirlo en la conversación… charlaba mucho con el impertinente hermano de la mujer, que había tomado el funesto habito de hablar por las noches para saludar a Rin o peor, visitarla los fines de semana cuando la sanadora salía…

Y ni pensar en los molestos críos que vivían en el mismo edificio… la hembra era simplemente insoportable, cuando lo veía parecía que se lanzaría sobre el en cualquier momento…

Había incorporado nuevas palabras a su vocabulario, y nuevos hábitos a su vida. Estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas. Si daba con aquel tenue rastro de energía Youkai, podría aclarar las dudas que tenia, y es que la comunicación con la sanadora no era la adecuada; aunque se llevaban un poco mejor aun le resultaba ligeramente entretenido molestarla, casi como molestar a Jaken.

Ella le había pedido por centésima vez que usara ropa actual; bastante había hecho al dejar sus espadas y estola en la diminuta habitación que le había asignado. ¿Y porque reñirlo? Él no era un niño y definitivamente no seria ella la que le daría órdenes. Si no fuera porque la salud de Rin estaba de por medio, ya se habría devuelto a su tiempo.

Clavo la mirada en el líquido ámbar de fuerte aroma que estaba frente a él. La mujer insistía en dejar una gran porción de aquel jugo de manzana, para que lo tomara. Al parecer aun se sentía avergonzada por lo prejuiciosa que había sido con el durante los últimos días.

_FLASH BACK_

**Día uno**

- Lamento que sea una habitación tan reducida pero no tenia contemplado recibir visitas…

- …

- … Dormiré en aquella habitación con Rin… le pondré una solución endovenosa para rehidratarla y nutrirla un poco… si sientes frio… bueno … hay mantas en el closet…

- ...

- …. Seria amable de tu parte responderme al menos con un gruñido…

- No soy un animal para "gruñir"

- …si tú lo dices…. En caso de que necesites algo, estaré despierta un rato más. Los ojos de Aome no mostraban ni un atisbo de la conmoción que sin duda estaba sintiendo. – Que descanses Sesshomaru

- …

**Día tres**

- No puedes ir al hospital vestido así… llamas demasiado la atención

- ….

- Lo que pasa es que Lord Sesshomaru destaca en cualquier situación, señorita Aome.

- Aome… llámame Aome, Rin. No dudo que en el Sengoku , su imagen sea sumamente imponente pero la verdad es que te notas demasiado…

- …..no usare ropa humana…

- Se razonable Sesshomaru…. olvida eso …

- …

**Día seis**

- Es necesario que comas…

- …

- Si no lo haces vas a debilitarte

- …

- Rin se rehúsa a comer hasta que tú lo hagas… que comes… ¿carne cruda?

- ... Soy un demonio perro, entonces tengo que comer carne cruda, ¿cierto?

- …No lo se… no soy veterinaria

- …

- No me lo pongas difícil… ya bastante tengo con haber cambiado mi turno para poder estar mas tiempo con ustedes.

- …Con Rin

- Si… con Rin… hazle honor a tu rango y se amable conmigo, después de todo estas en **mi** casa. Al parecer el argumento había sido el correcto, obligarlo a honrar su titulo.

- …vegetales, frutas, pescado, carne.

- Es decir ¿comes cualquier cosa no?

- Si

- Y entonces ¿Porque no te comes la cena?

- No voy a comer nada que haya sido preparado por manos humanas….

- Serás…

**Día doce**

- Souta… me siento muy mal… creo que algo que comí no estaba en buenas condiciones. La vocecita de Rin se perdía luego de haber vomitado varias veces.

Estaba muy agradecida con su hermano, porque le hacia mas tolerables las sesiones de quimioterapia a Rin. Se llevaban de maravilla, Souta la estaba actualizando realmente rápido. Aome se había sorprendido bastante de que Rin supiera leer y escribir correctamente.

- Es asombroso lo rápido que te estas adaptando Rin… tal vez podríamos ir al cine… ¡te va a encantar! Pero tienes que ponerte bien… Souta sostenía la mano de Rin con cuidado, mientras le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente , Aome se enterneció mucho con la escena, aunque tendría que hablar con su hermano con respecto a su cercanía con Rin, en especial cuando un gruñido bajo llego a sus oídos.

- Sesshomaru, pensé que tú no gruñías…

- …mmm

**Día treinta**

- Mama te envió ropa nueva, esta en tu habitación, y deje jugo en la barra de la cocina…

- No usare la ropa de tu padre mujer…

- No es la ropa de Papa, te he dicho que es ropa nueva… eres mucho mas alto que mi padre, no te va su ropa.

- ….

- Voy a darme una ducha y salimos, Rin tiene la cita en unas horas y aun falta pasar a cargar gasolina…

- …yo voy a conducir hoy.

- …. Claro… Aome se quedo en su sitio, observándolo fijamente, esperando a que terminara la frase.

- …..

- ¿Es en serio?

- ….

- De ninguna manera…

- No es tan difícil….

- Perdón, no recuerdo que tomaras clases de manejo….

- Tú lo haces…

- … Es decir que si yo lo hago… debe ser la cosa más simple del mundo ¿No?

- …..

- Sesshomaru…

- …..Lo hare

- No te atrevas….

- …

- Eres un idiota…

_Fin flash back_

Sesshomaru llevo el vaso a los labios y dio un sorbo a la bebida, disfrutando el penetrante aroma de manzana; realmente le agradaba aquel líquido, era muy dulce y fresco.

Podía escuchar a Rin hablando en voz alta con la mujer mientras se bañaba.

Rin se había adaptado rápidamente a la rutina, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo todo lo que podía; y la sacerdotisa se veía muy contenta de tenerla cerca. Respetaba la fortaleza , que esa mujer extraña poseía. Lloraba por las noches hasta caer dormida, pero por la mañana no había ni rastro de cansancio o sentimiento alguno en su actitud.

Siempre se mostraba cortes, pero distante; aunque los últimos días parecía sentirse mas confiada con el; y eso no le parecía bien; bastante tenia con soportar la opresiva sensación que se le instalaba en el pecho cada vez que Rin trataba de convencerlo de que estaba mucho mejor.

Él había encontrado algo de distracción en los libros de la mujer, quien al parecer creía que solo por venir de una época previa y ser Youkai no sabía lo más elemental. Aun recordaba su expresión cuando lo encontró en el borde de la ventana con un tratado de anatomía humana.

_- Sabes…los humanos que viven en el edificio no están acostumbrados a ver un Youkai equilibrista en el balcón a las 7 am…_

_- ¿Equilibrista?_

_- Olvídalo… ¿ Anatomía? ¿Lo entiendes?_

_- ... solo lo saque para quitar el exceso de polvo de las páginas…_

_- ¿Eso fue un chiste Lord Sesshomaru? …_

- …

_- ¿Quieres un poco de jugo?_

Desde entonces ella se aseguraba de tener una buena provisión de aquel líquido…

Aome, entro a la cocina con el servicio del desayuno. Usaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de algodón de un tenue color lavanda, el cabello aun le goteaba un poco por la espalda. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda con el enorme Youkai, tal vez estaba desarrollando algún tipo de síndrome depresivo que ella desconocía.

Rin estaba comiendo un poco mejor, y hasta ahora no había devuelto nada. Lo cual era una excelente señal.

Estaría fuerte para cuando iniciaran la segunda ronda de quimioterapia. Sirvió café en una taza y se la llevo a los labios sumida en sus pensamientos mientras servía una segunda taza y le ponía de forma distraída crema y azúcar…tres enormes cucharadas de azúcar. Se dirigió a la habitación de nuevo, dejando la humeante taza frente al Youkai, que ya había dado cuenta del jugo.

-Quien iba a pensar que a los Youkai les gusta tanto el dulce…

* * *

><p><strong>Mes tres<strong>

El invierno llegó, los días se estaban haciendo mas cortos, y fríos. Aome se preocupaba bastante por la frágil salud de Rin. La quimioterapia había empezado a hacer estragos en ella, por lo que suspendieron los paseos, limitándose a salir al hospital cuando era estrictamente necesario. Se la pasaban de la habitación a la sala, para que viera un poco de televisión. Había intentado con los juegos de mesa sin éxito, los videojuegos simplemente no la emocionaban, a menos que estuviera Souta para jugar con ella. Lo que invariablemente causaba que Sesshomaru se instalara en la sala para vigilarlos.

Habían desarrollado una agradable rutina en muy poco tiempo, desayunar juntos, salir a conocer la ciudad. Al centro comercial o a algún parque cercano. Nada que cansara demasiado a Rin. Sesshomaru solía desaparecerse durante un par de horas, sin decirle absolutamente nada sobre a donde iba. Cuando podían visitaban a su familia, Sesshomaru le había dicho que el pozo no se había activado de nuevo… y aunque no lo decía, sabia que estaba preocupado. ¿Como volvería a su época? Su cariño hacia Rin, lo había puesto en una situación complicada. Sin embargo no lo manifestaba.

Verlo sentado en la sala de su pequeño departamento, aun la descolocaba un poco; silencioso y sumido en algún libro nuevo, había descubierto la pequeña librería a unas calles de ahí. Charlar con Rin, sobre sus queridos amigos, con todo y que dolía un poco… ella siempre le animaba, aun dolía…pero no tanto.

Rin… era una pequeña luchadora, cuando los medicamentos causaban estragos en su cuerpo, con las nauseas y el dolor, ella sabia lo mal que lo pasaba. La pequeña siempre tenía una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Pero últimamente el hermoso cabello se le había empezado a caer a mechones, y Aome le había sugerido un corte moderno para ayudarla un poco.

Corto el pelo ligeramente bajo la línea de la mandíbula, y aprovecho para obsequiarle un pequeño estuche de cosméticos, le aplico un poco de rubor, labial, algo de mascara en sus enormes pestañas y listo. Rin se veía mucho mejor.

- Señor Sesshomaru ¡Mire que bonita me veo!

-….

- Aome tal vez seria bueno cortarle un poco el cabello al señor Sesshomaru….

- …. No lo creo Rin…si acaso sujetar todo ese cabello con una liga… Aome hablaba mientras se acercaba con una bandita elástica en una mano y el cepillo en la otra. Sesshomaru le puso la peor de sus expresiones pero no parecía hacer mella en la mujer, que lo veía divertida.

- Vamos Sesshomaru… solo te sujetare el pelo con esta inocente bandita.

- ¡ Si señor Sesshomaru!

- …Rin tiene muchas ganas de verte con un look distinto…

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que molestarme?

- ...Hace demasiado frio, esta casa es muy pequeña y no hay nada interesante en la TV, así que… no de momento no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Rin lo miraba expectante, con la travesura en las pupilas, hacia mucho que no la veía tan contenta. Aun con el corte de cabello, y las cosas que se había puesto en el rostro; sus ojos notaban lo enferma que estaba…. si él podía alegrarle el día…

Se dejo caer en el mueble individual, dándoles la espalda a las dos mujeres que se pusieron a charlar mientras él era victima de la tortura.

Cuando las manos de la sanadora se deslizaron por su cuero cabelludo, un estremecimiento lo hizo apretar los dientes, uso toda su disciplina para no saltar y alejarse de aquella sensación, cada vez que ella pasaba el cepillo sobre su cabello, cada vez que sentía sus dedos entre las hebras de plata, era dominado por esa sensación. No estaba seguro de que fuera la energía espiritual de la mujer, porque en el tiempo que había pasado con ella, nunca la había sentido.

Tal vez tenia que ver con el hecho de que nadie lo había tocado así antes. Tan íntimamente, es decir; había tenido amantes, de hecho había un par de concubinas en palacio, a las que muy rara vez visitaba, y jamás hablaba con ellas, mucho menos acariciarlas. Era simplemente cubrir una necesidad física.

La Mujer seguía charlando con Rin, deslizando sus manos y el cepillo, distraídamente; mientras, bromeaban sobre la posibilidad de hacerle una trenza.

Todo lo que podía desear era que dejara de tocarlo así.

- Listo Sesshomaru… yo digo que te ves muy bien

- Si, el Señor Sesshomaru siempre se ve bien, pero esa coleta le hace ver más guapo.

- … Tal vez sea que el azul obscuro de la yukata hace resaltar sus ojos; una tira de cuero negro se vería mejor… no crees Rin

- ….¡Si!

Se giro a verlas solo un momento, antes de salir al balcón, cerrando las puertas tras de si… la mujer no se había dado cuenta de nada, el sentía la boca ligeramente dolorida de tanto apretar los dientes, y un agradable escozor le recorría el cuello y la nuca, justo donde sus dedos se habían detenido mas tiempo.

No podía entender que estaba pasando, jamás había tenido impulsos incontrolables, y pasaban años antes de que se rindiera a cualquier instinto. Era un Youkai, pero también era noble; no era ningún salvaje. Sin embargo no era tonto, y sabia reconocer la excitación de su sangre demoniaca.

- ¿Estas bien? … no la había escuchado; tan sumido como estaba en recuperar su autocontrol, no la había sentido aproximarse

- …Si

- Hace demasiado frio, vas a resfriarte

- ….

- … Yo…. lamento si te moleste… solo quería que Rin se distrajera un rato, ya sabes lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello largo….

- ¿Dónde esta?

- En el cuarto, viéndose en el espejo… es una joven muy linda…

- …

- En verdad no quería hacerte enojar, no volverá a suceder… La voz de ella temblaba un poco a causa del frio. Se giro para mirarla, ella temblaba. El viento le revolvía el cabello y jugaba con la bufanda roja que se había enredado sobre un sweater negro de cuello alto, tenia las manos fuertemente cruzadas sobre el pecho, y sus mejillas se veían rojas por el frio.

- …Tú vas a resfriarte humana….

- …No me digas… Vamos a cenar, las humanas tienen hambre. Con un giro se alejó de él entrando al agradable calor de la habitación.

El contemplo unos momentos la imagen que le devolvía el cristal en el que se reflejaba. Un atuendo típico en color azul oscuro, con la nota blanca del cuello y mangas de la yukata interior de color blanco, el cabello recogido en una coleta baja… odiaba recogerse el cabello, así se parecía a su padre. Pero deseaba sentir las manos de la sanadora sobre su cabello… tal vez podría acostumbrarse.

- ¿Acostumbrarme?… Las palabras se las llevo el viento, mientras entraba para acompañarlas a cenar, ya tendría tiempo después para analizarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mes cinco<strong>

- Ajusta el volante….menos…menos….¡enderézalo! ¡No hacia el otro lado!...¡Detente! - Pero que carambas me pasó a mí por la cabeza para pensar que podría aprender a manejar. - ¡Sal del auto yo conduzco!

- ….

- Mira , no me importa si decides ir con Aome y decirle quien soy, eso ya no es tan importante como continuar completo….

- No seguirás completo si decides dejar de enseñarme…. Las garras afiladas hacían presión sobre la piel del cuello logrando que unas pequeñas gotas se deslizaran hacia su pecho mientras el pálido rostro del Lord del Oeste se acercaba a él.

- Sesshomaru ¿Cómo van las clases? - El sonriente rostro de Souta se asomo por la ventana del copiloto, tocando suavemente al asustado hombre, que intentaba infructuosamente enseñar a conducir a Sesshomaru.

- Bien

- En realidad creo que nunca va a aprender… simplemente parece no saber en que año vive….

- Si eso imagino… yo te enseñare Sesshomaru… claro si no te molesta Hideki.

- Para nada … Hideki se movió rápidamente dejando libre el asiento para Souta, mientras se alejaba del auto de Aome. - Maldito el día en que te apareciste en su casa…

Todavía recordaba ese día, había ido a preguntarle a Aome si quería ir al cine, toco a la puerta y espero, cuando ella abrió, casi se va de espaldas al ver al enorme visitante que permanecia en el centro de la sala. Este era un hombre con el que se podía contar. Estaba en la posición de sus hombros, en ese aire de completa autoridad ; había visto hombres con poder antes, hombres que tomaban decisiones de vida o muerte cada día. Este estaba cortado por ese patrón; vestía poder como si fuera su propia piel. Era poder, sentía el duro golpeteo de su corazón en el pecho cada vez que esos peculiares ojos como los de un gato descansaban en él. Ojos que no pestañeaban. Perturbándole.

Por primera vez, entro sin esperar invitación, atento a la mirada fría de aquellos ojos de tan extraño color. Youkai pensó, un autentico Youkai, o tal vez dijo las palabras en voz muy baja mientras se acercaba, porque podría jurar que vio una mueca de advertencia.

- Hideki… él es Sesshomaru… Taisho…. tutor de Rin, una de mis pacientes. Son amigos de mi familia…. Se quedaran conmigo un tiempo…. Aome hilaba la historia sobre la marcha. Era obvio para cualquiera que eso difícilmente pasaría por humano, sobre todo con aquel montón de marcas en el rostro, y la enorme ola de energía demoniaca que emanaba.

- Mucho gusto, Hideki Anjouu. La mano extendida de forma cortes, no esperaba que el Youkai le devolviera el saludo. Aquella mano transmitía poder y fuerza, era como ser presionado gentilmente por una retroexcavadora. - Es afortunado en tener a Aome como su medico de cabecera, es una de las mejores de Japón.

- …

- Hideki, no es buen momento, Sesshomaru y Rin han viajado mucho, y necesitan descansar… ¿Necesitas algo?

- Solo quería saber que habías pensado de ir al cine esta noche; aunque supongo que será para otra ocasión…

- Lo siento mucho Hideki, pero realmente tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Sera después entonces… un placer conocerlo Señor Taisho.

Taisho… el hijo del comandante perro… quien diría que conocería al legendario Lord del Oeste… Hideki se mantenía bajo la sombra de un frondoso cerezo, que ya se preparaba para florecer. Mientras veía a Souta explicarle a Sesshomaru por enésima ocasión la forma correcta en que debía hacer el cambio de velocidades. Era de reconocer el esfuerzo que ponía en aprender a moverse en la época actual, aunque se destacaba mucho usando siempre yukata y hakama. Ese tipo de atuendo lo usaban los monjes o los muy ancianos. Y aunque había ocultado las marcas de su rostro, el color de sus ojos y cabello llamaban demasiado la atención de las personas cuando salía con Aome y Rin.

El vehículo protesto cuando Sesshomaru forzó la marcha, dio unos tumbos y se detuvo nuevamente… Souta realmente le tenía paciencia. El auto volvió a encender, y esta vez pudo dar la vuelta completa avanzar y retroceder.

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que Sesshomaru salió del auto y se elevo en el aire velozmente. Souta se aproximó.

- Voy a dejar el auto a casa de Aome ¿Te llevo?

- Si gracias. No sé que caso tiene aprender a conducir, digo en el Sengoku no hay coches y ¡Él puede volar! ¿Cual es el apuro?

- No lo se, tal vez le gusta el reto; o le molesta que sea Aome la que lo transporte… digo es hombre a fin de cuentas…

- ¿Lo defiendes?

- No… no es tan malo como crees, solo es cosa de tenerle paciencia y aprende muy rápido.

- Si ya veo…

- Oye Hideki… he querido preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre los Youkai? En especial sobre nuestro Youkai en particular…

- ¿Nuestro Youkai? Eso si tiene que ser un chiste…sonó como si fuera mascota

- Es un perro ¿No?

- ...Eres hermano de Aome no hay duda… - Desciendo de una antigua línea de sacerdotes que se aliaron desde hace tiempo con los Youkai. Me corresponde proteger los registros de la historia de las dos especies, antes y después del pacto. El me amenazo con decirle a tu hermana que la estamos vigilando.

- ¿La vigilas?

- Es una de las mas poderosas sacerdotisas de la historia, y la seguimos solo porque desde ahce unos años su poder se... apago…por decirlo asi.

- Mmm si ella se entera lo vas a pasar mal…

- Si lo se…y el lo sabe y lo usa en mi contra.

- …Alianzas entre Youkai y humanos… pensé que eso era bastante difícil.

- Si lo era, hasta que el Lord del Oeste realizo una alianza con los humanos del Sur, asegurando su protección. Todos los humanos eran bien recibidos en el Shiro del Oeste.

- Así que Sesshomaru trajo la paz al Sengoku

- Bueno, no fue fácil para el; los libros hablan de que estuvo a punto de morir a manos de un antiguo enemigo de los Inu… pero se salvo. Dicen que haber estado al borde de la muerte lo cambio por completo.

- Vaya… ¿Eso seria antes o después de venir aquí?

- Desconozco la fecha desde la que el viajo aquí, pero tal vez aun falte mucho para que las cosas se le compliquen.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Los registros hablan del fin del linaje de Touga; extinto luego de la muerte del ultimo Lord del Oeste, Hirotaru hijo de Sesshomaru.

- Tiene un hijo…- La voz de Souta bajo una octava, frunciendo un poco el ceño

- O tendrá… no lo se, el salto en el tiempo es algo muy complejo.

- ¿Él sabe todo esto?

- Yo no se lo he dicho… pero supongo que lo sabrá pronto… Aome lo esta enseñando a usar su equipo de computo…

- ¿Y que tal lo hace?

- La ventaja es que no le gustan las computadoras… pero con él nunca se sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Mes Siete<strong>

Aome corría veloz por el pasillo del hospital, había dejado el quirofano en cuanto la enfermera le pasó el mensaje. Afortunadamente aun no pasaban al paciente y alguien entraría al relevo. Seguramente seria la comidilla del hospital, "La Princesa de Hielo se derrite" si… algo como eso le esperaba al día siguiente.

Presiono el botón del ascensor atropellando sin darse cuenta al medico que salía en ese momento.

- ¡Perdón tengo prisa! Aome solo alcanzo a observar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del Dr. Wataru cuando se dio cuenta de quien lo había prácticamente lanzado fuera del ascensor.

El pasillo que llevaba a la sala de Urgencias nunca le había parecido tan largo, era media noche de un Sábado, así que la sala estaba prácticamente llena con los pacientes comunes en un fin de semana; heridos por arma blanca, traumatismos múltiples por choque automovilístico, motociclistas con fracturas expuestas, intoxicación con sustancias diversas, alergias alimenticias, intentos de suicidio.

Se acercó a la central de enfermeras, buscando un rostro familiar, y se relajo de inmediato cuando vio a Freiya acercarse rápidamente a ella mientras le tendía un expediente y un par de guantes.

- Llego hace unos momentos… delira por la fiebre, instalamos una vía permeable, colocamos monitores y mascarilla de Oxigeno.

- Laboratorios completos, soluciones endovenosas frías… es alérgica a los antipiréticos. ¿Donde esta?

- ...Cubículo 6, ya estoy solicitando una habitación pero va a tardar un poco mas… Aome, no quiere separarse de ella..

- … Gracias Freiya.

El cubículo se veía aun mas pequeño con la figura de Sesshomaru de pie junto a la cabecera, sosteniendo la mano de Rin. Parecía una estatua, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta baja, la hakama negra y la yukata blanca le hicieron pensar en su Padre. No se movió cuando la sintió entrar, no libero la pequeña mano y no aparto la mirada del rostro de Rin.

Aome no dijo una palabra, comenzó a revisar los signos vitales de la joven, ausculto el pecho, no muy conforme con lo que escuchaba, recalibro el oxigeno, instalo las soluciones frías que Freiya le traía, y solicito una serie de estudios extra. Ya habían conseguido una habitación y en unos momentos la subirían.

- ...Es una complicación leve Sesshomaru…

- ¿Leve? La mirada del Youkai, se despego lentamente del rostro de Rin. Clavándose en los enormes ojos chocolate de Aome. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando la tenia contra la pared sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros. Aome se lleno de miedo al sentir que sus pies se separaban del suelo; en todo el tiempo que tenían en su casa, el jamás la había asustado tanto como en ese momento, parecía fuera de control, ella estaba a punto de llorar y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar.

- Bájame Sesshomaru…Rin va a estar bien, es una mujer muy fuerte

- Es una niña…

- Para ti… Te aseguro que estará bien, solo debemos controlar la infección, es algo que sucede en ocasiones, la quimioterapia debilita mucho el sistema inmune…

- Estaba bien hace unas horas…

- Tienes mi palabra de que estará bien…ahora suéltame y déjame trabajar.

Sesshomaru la soltó, consiente de la forma poco adecuada en la que había tratado a Aome, ella solo trataba de sanar a Rin, y cuando comenzó el tratamiento le había advertido que algo así podía ocurrir. La mujer no le mentía, estaba seguro de que pondría todo de su parte para que Rin estuviera bien.

Aome salió del cubículo en cuanto llegaron los camilleros, para trasladar a Rin a la habitación; los hombres la tomaron con mucho cuidado, vigilados de cerca por Sesshomaru. En cuanto Rin estuvo instalada, Aome se dirigió a las enfermeras a cargo, para dejar las indicaciones precisas, en espera que apareciera el Oncólogo que llevaba el caso de Rin. Ya se dirigía a la habitación de nuevo, cuando se topo con el Dr. Wataru

- Dr. Wataru… en un momento bajo a quirófano

- No es necesario Dra. Higurashi, me han informado que tiene usted una emergencia de tipo familiar… Decía mientras tomaba el expediente de Rin

- Si…se podría decir que si. - Aome, se sentía intrigada de que el jefe de cirugía estuviera de guardia en sábado, y mas aun, que se tomara la molestia de revisar el expediente.

- ¿Le importaría si paso a ver a su paciente Dra.?

-...En lo absoluto Dr.

El Dr. Wataru, entro en silencio a la habitación, reviso las notas nuevamente, y ausculto con cuidado a la pequeña que dormía mas tranquila, la fiebre ya había comenzado a bajar.

- Es una infección muy leve, con algo de manejo conservador en un par de días estará como nueva.

- Eso espero…

- Supongo que desea tomarse unos días para cuidarla…

- Hablare mañana con el jefe de personal, para tratar de ajustar mi horario

- No se preocupe, se la pasa trabajando; desde que tiene las guardias de fin de semana, encuentro menos complicado mi horario laboral y menos quejas. Y si mal no recuerdo desde que comenzó en este hospital, nunca se ha tomado un periodo vacacional, por el contrario tiene horas extras, así que, no se preocupe.

- …Gracias

Sesshomaru no había perdido de vista al hombre mientras hablaba, vigilando cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Casi ausente cuando Aome los presento, no pudo evitar responder a la leve inclinación de cabeza que él Le dio como saludo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Bueno, iré por mis cosas Sesshomaru… volveré en un momento… ¿Sesshomaru? La habitación se encontraba vacía, Aome no se había dado cuenta en que momento había salido.

El Dr. Wataru, permanecía a oscuras en su oficina, le gustaba apagar las luces y observar la ciudad por la noche, al estar en el piso más alto del Hospital, tenía una esplendida vista. Había vivido por años lejos de la ciudad, pero no estaba en su naturaleza mantenerse ocioso.

Le gustaba crear, y cuando ya no fue posible para el hacerlo, pues busco algo mas. La medicina moderna le permitía experimentar, con técnicas nuevas; había tres procedimientos que llevaban su nombre, y había diseñado herramientas quirúrgicas que hacían las cirugías más fáciles y seguras.

Si su vida era buena, y en muchas formas era feliz, aunque se sentía muy solo. Los cristales del enorme ventanal vibraron un momento antes de reflejar la mirada dorada de un Inu Youkai que él pensó nunca ver de nuevo.

- Tanto tiempo sin verlo joven Sesshomaru

- Este es el ultimo lugar en el que pensé que te encontraría

- Bueno… era adaptarse o perecer, supongo que el viejo árbol Sabio te ayudo a cruzar.

- …No es tu asunto.

- Siempre tan visceral…La pobre Dra. Higurashi amanecerá con unos feos cardenales, deberías disculparte con ella.

- No me des sermones anciano

- Soy el mas viejo, y el ultimo Youkai que queda en Japón… creo que deberías ser mas gentil cuando te dirijas a mi.

- ¿El ultimo de Japón?

- Todos se fueron a recorrer el mundo… o murieron.

- Aome no sabe quien eres.

- ¿Aome?... Vaya, así que la respetas lo suficiente como para llamarla por su nombre. No te enfades, ya soy muy viejo para hacerte rabiar, no ella no lo sabe. Ha dejado de usar sus habilidades así que es imposible que perciba mi energía.

- Debe sanar a Rin...

- Por supuesto, si lo que necesitas es que libere a Aome del trabajo por un tiempo puedo hacerlo, pero creo que deberías hablarlo con ella. Ama su trabajo sabes…

- Solo dale tiempo para que este al cuidado de Rin.

- …

- ¿Como es que soportas estar en este lugar?

- Perdí el olfato hace muchos años joven principe...

- …

- Discúlpate con ella Sesshomaru… no merece que la trates como si no importara… ambos sabemos lo valiosa que es.

- No te metas en mis asuntos Totosai…

* * *

><p><strong>NA.- NO ME ODIEN PORFA! ES QUE ME TOPE CON UN MANGA PADRISIMO, Y ME ENGANCHE CON EL PERSONAJE... UN DEMONIO CON UN SENTIDO DEL HUMOR NEGRO IMPRESIONANTE... NEURO N. Y POR MAS QUE INTENTABA CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC, SE AFERRO A QUE AL MENOS COMENZARA CON EL SUYO... POR ESO ME TARDE.. SEAN BUENOS Y DENME SU OPINION...**

**mistontli**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO

Aome aproximo la silla, y apoyo la cabeza en la cama de Rin; se sentía molesta. No estaba acostumbrada a fallar, se consideraba una excelente medico, sus cirugías en el área de urgencias eran proverbiales; "hacedora de milagros" le decía Freiya. Como justificar su fallo en la atención de Rin. ¿Era su culpa que se hubiera puesto tan mal?… ¿No la había vigilado de forma adecuada?… ¿Le permitía demasiadas libertades?

Sesshomaru… como si no fuera suficiente con que ella se culpara, venia el y la hacia sentir peor…. creyó que se había ganado, al menos un poco; la confianza del testarudo Youkai; como podía reaccionar así. Toco con cuidado sus brazos, ahí donde Sesshomaru la había sujetado, le dolían un poco, y seguramente por la mañana estarían morados.

Pensaba que él se daba cuenta lo mucho que Rin le importaba… su vida estaba de cabeza por ayudarlos….

Dejo escapar un largo suspiro, mientras observaba a la joven; la fiebre estaba cediendo y le había retirado el oxigeno, aunque la mantendría con monitores unas horas mas.

Era tan extraño, unos meses antes se sentía perdida y fuera de lugar en su propio mundo, anhelando regresar al pasado…y ahora. Ahora tenía al pasado instalado en su casa, desordenando su vida… y daba gracias por eso.

Porque durante el tiempo que había pasado, tanto Rin como Sesshomaru se habían convertido en algo mas que simples huéspedes; la hacían sonreír. Le permitían recordar sin dolor la época en que ella viajo al pasado Le hacían compañía. Cuantas veces se sorprendió a si misma de la forma en que convivían los tres, pero… Aunque el pozo estuviera cerrado, estaba segura de que Sesshomaru encontraría la manera de activarlo… Y se irían.

Su vida regresaría a la normalidad.

El corazón ralentizo su marcha antes de lanzarse en una loca carrera, causándole un sofoco que le subió a la garganta; obligándola a erguirse de golpe. Normalidad… una casa ordenada, con los libros en sus estantes, no regados por doquier… comer tranquilamente y no en medio de el escandalo que lograban montar Souta y Rin, o sus vecinos cuando querían ver como seguía la joven paciente, sin sus largas charlas de sobremesa con aquel príncipe… no mas paseos por el parque… ni complejas explicaciones de como funcionan las cosas… No más discutir con Sesshomaru por tonterías…

Banryu finalmente dormiría en paz, y no se escondería del inmenso hombre que no lo soporta… no mas desvelarse juntos vigilando el tratamiento de Rin; mientras habla en voz muy baja sobre el ultimo procedimiento quirúrgico que había realizado, o sobre aquella mujer que perdió a su esposo en un accidente; sobre su vida y lo que ha hecho desde que dejo el Sengoku… consciente de que el hombre silencioso, con los ojos cerrados, en realidad no ha dejado de escucharla, porque ocasionalmente le interrumpe para hacer preguntas o comentar algo.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, permitiendo que la intensa luz del corredor se colara a la habitación, iluminando su rostro.

- Aome… ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Freiya? Si… estoy bien…solo…

- Estas llorando….

- ¿Cómo? - La enfermera la miraba como si le hubiera surgido otra cabeza. Aome se limpio el rostro rápidamente, sorprendida. ¿Tanto significaban para ella?

- Tu familia esta aquí…

- Gracias Freiya.

La expresión de su madre y Souta, le dijo cuanto les importaba Rin… lo mucho que se había imbricado en el tejido de sus vidas. Lo importante que era para su hermano. Y eso la hizo anhelar hacer una rabieta libremente. Rin se iría… tal como ella, cuando dejo el Sengoku. Se iría y ambos sufrirían. Sesshomaru y Rin seguirían su camino en el pasado, y ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse a su ausencia; que seria muy difícil, porque ellos ya formaban parte de su familia.

Su abuelo extrañaría muchísimo las charlas con Sesshomaru, o sus paseos en silencio. Quien diría que el Príncipe, se llevaría bien con el excéntrico viejo. Su madre, atenta y gentil con todos, feliz de ver su casa repleta cuando llegaban a visitarlos; ella misma… también lo extrañaría.

Souta se aproximó a la cama donde Rin descansaba, tocando con ternura las puntas de los dedos.

- ¿Es grave?

- No Souta; solo es un resfriado… como ella esta debilitada por el tratamiento, no lo resistió. Pero pronto va a estar mejor. Aome se puso en pie, dejando la silla a su hermano.

- Hija ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Mamá?

- Te ves muy triste Aome…

- Bueno… discutí con Sesshomaru… - Si, ser levantada en vilo por un Youkai sobreprotector y furioso, es mi nueva definición de discusión… pensó Aome de forma ausente.

- Y… ¿Eso te molesta o te hiere hija? Las palabras dichas de forma cuidadosa por su Madre, la hicieron pensar muy bien su respuesta. Aome era consciente del cariño que su familia tuvo por Inuyasha. Su madre la había visto llorar muchas noches por el hanyou, y la conocía bien. Esa pregunta la obligaba a pensar cosas en las que era mejor no pensar.

- …Creo que un poco de ambas… No lo se Mamá

- No te preocupes Aome, tal vez la respuesta llegue sola… La sonrisa en el rostro de su Madre era tranquilizadora. Cómplice… como si fuera poseedora de un gran secreto; de algo oculto para todos menos para ella….

- Mamá…no creas que…

- ¡Dra. Higurashi! Le necesitan en Cirugía… la enfermera a cargo de hospitalización; abrió la puerta de golpe, con evidente angustia en el rostro.

- Kanae…. ¿Que ocurre? Aome salió al pasillo, intercambio unas palabras con la enfermera y se asomo brevemente a la habitación.

- Mamá, tengo que entrar a cirugía, ¿Podrías cuidar de Rin?

- Ve tranquila, yo estaré aquí.

Aome se lanzo de nuevo al ascensor, preguntándose por que precisamente esta noche; parecía que su temple seria puesto a prueba.

* * *

><p>- No es que quiera meterme en tus asuntos Sesshomaru; es simplemente que me preocupa un poco tu capacidad para adaptarte a esta época. Tratar a las mujeres de la forma en que lo hiciste… no es correcto.<p>

- …Rin esta enferma…

- Lo se y la Dra. Higurashi ha hecho todo lo que esta a su alcance para sanarla. Cambió su jornada laboral, vives en su casa, los atiende a ambos; incluso trata de hacer tu estancia mas llevadera

- …

- Se honesto contigo mismo hijo de Inu no Taisho… no necesitas mantener las apariencias… no hay una reputación que salvaguardar. Aquí eres solo… Sesshomaru… no el Lord del Oeste; relájate.

- …

- Podrías comenzar sentándote, charlemos como los viejos amigos que somos…imagino que tienes muchas preguntas.

- Sesshomaru se aproximó lentamente a la impresionante mesa de madera, dejándose caer en silencio sobre la silla. Cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho mirando fijamente al hombre que le sonreía divertido desde el otro lado. Totosai, había encendido las luces, por lo que podía ver bien el lugar. Tenía muchos de los aparatos que conocía de casa de Aome. Y muchos otros que no. Una enorme pantalla plana reposaba en el escritorio, y comprendió que era el equipo de cómputo, similar al que había intentado manejar con la mujer, sin resultados.

- ¿Sabes usarlo?

- ¿El ordenador? Es muy simple…puedo ayudarte con el si lo deseas, aunque…

- ….

- ¿Qué caso tiene?

- Deseo conocer su manejo

- ¿Por qué?

- No es tu asunto…

- Sesshomaru, ¿Que caso tiene aprender tantas cosas sobre algo que no usaras? ¿No vas a quedarte cierto?

- Este no es mi lugar.

- Y sin embargo te sientes cada día más cómodo…

- ….

- Llegaste a través del viejo pozo…ya intentaste volver

- …No funciona

- Tal vez aun no es tiempo…

- Explícate Totosai

- ….

- Te ordeno que hables

- Siempre tan agresivo… No puedo revelarte nada del pasado… del futuro en tu caso, no puedo afectar lo que va a pasar, pasó o pasará…. Es complicado y peligroso. Muchas vidas dependen de que las cosas sucedan como esta previsto.

- … ¿Como moriré?

- No puedo decírtelo porque…. ¿Como sabes que morirás? Totosai observo a Sesshomaru francamente sorprendido.

- Tu eres un anciano de varios milenios, y estas aquí… yo soy mucho mas joven y sé que no estoy en este mundo

- ¿Haz buscado tu propio yuki?

- Todos los días desde que llegue. He encontrado trazas de energía demoniaca muy atenuada, tal vez sean hijos de hanyou, o Youkai que sellaron su yuki voluntariamente. He recorrido de costa a costa, y no hay rastro de mi energía.

- Astuto… pues ya tienes tu respuesta entonces. Los ojos de Sesshomaru seguían fijos en el rostro del anciano Youkai.

- Debo saber mas

- Nunca es bueno saber demasiado de nuestro destino joven Sesshomaru.

El sonido del móvil, lo distrajo. Contesto la llamada bajo la mirada dorada de su invitado, haciendo pequeñas pausas mientras hablaba, dando algunas instrucciones; cerró el aparato y levanto.

- Bueno Sesshomaru, si tu oído sigue tan fino como siempre, habrás escuchado que la Dra. Higurashi me pide ayuda con un complicado procedimiento de urgencia.

- ….

- Me ha solicitado el quirófano nueve, y mi apoyo personal ...

- …..

- ¿Has visto una cirugía alguna vez?

* * *

><p>El murmullo atenuado de las voces, llegaba hasta ella mientras frotaba con fuerza el cepillo contra su muñeca. Existía otra técnica de lavado más rápida, pero a ella le gustaba así… tres tiempos de lavado.<p>

Los dedos, uno por uno… palmas… dorso… muñeca… enjuague… primero izquierda luego derecha.

Concentrarse en algo tan básico le permitía relajarse para la cirugía, y esta en verdad requería toda su atención. Herida por arma de fuego, orifico de entrada cuarto espacio intercostal, orificio de salida, justo bajo el hígado…. Perdida masiva de sangre, lesión en corazón y pulmón derecho… Que siguiera con vida era un milagro…

Se acercó al equipo que ya se preparaba para iniciar, observando un momento la maquina que supliría al corazón y pulmones mientras eran reparados. El equipo medico encargado de la anestesia preparaba el sistema que enfriaría la sangre antes de recircularla por el cuerpo, provocando una hipotermia que protegería el cerebro y disminuiría el sangrado; una verdadera maravilla.

Se apresuró a realizar la limpieza del tórax, observando de reojo las puertas de cristal que permitían el acceso a la sala, atenta a la llegada del Dr. Wataru… Lienzos de material sintético en aséptico color azul, se desdoblaron rápidamente sobre el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente. En cuanto ella termino de aplicar el desinfectante. Dejando solo un rectángulo de piel a la vista.

Aome guardo silencio un momento mientras el Dr. Wataru se colocaba frente a ella, y recibía el bisturí para iniciar el procedimiento.

- Un procedimiento bastante difícil Dra. Higurashi…

- Dr. Wataru, es el esposo de Freiya; el Dr. Tomoe

- No lo hagamos esperar entonces…

El bisturí se hundió en el pecho deslizándose suavemente, dejando una línea roja sobre la pálida piel. En minutos, habían abordado el tórax y separado las costillas. El aroma de la sangre inundo el lugar, aunque no aparto la mirada. El corazón del hombre latía lentamente, se veía enorme, oscuro, y se pregunto si aquello era normal.

Veía la cirugía, desde las gradas reservadas a los estudiantes; algunos estaban ahí, y por sus cometarios, comprendió que aquellas cosas metálicas estaban realizando la función del corazón y los pulmones. Era justo reconocer que se sentía asombrado.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente, Aome y Totosai… que extraño era verlos trabajar juntos. Totosai le había explicado que Aome, no había perdido totalmente su habilidad como sacerdotisa…

_- … Simplemente la encausó de forma distinta_

_- Explícate_

_- Por eso tu protegida esta sanando tan rápidamente… la Dra. Higurashi manipula la energía espiritual para reparar los tejidos _ _y células dañado_s… _de dentro hacia afuera; creo que lo hace de forma instintiva. Seria maravilloso ayudarla a hacerlo de forma consciente y controlada_

- …

Casi sin darse cuenta escucho la voz de Totosai llegarle atenuada por las enormes vidrieras.

- Vamos a reiniciar la circulación…

Como si fueran uno, todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, mientras la maquina se apagaba dejando al paciente hacer todo el esfuerzo. Lentamente el pálido corazón, comenzó a tomar color y a latir con debilidad, afortunadamente la bala no había hecho demasiado daño.

Algunos de los que veían la cirugía comenzaron a aplaudir, provocando que Aome levantara la vista brevemente hacia los paneles de cristal. Entre las sombras Sesshomaru le dirigió un leve asentimiento de cabeza; el equivalente a una ovación de pie.

Le devolvió el gesto y continuo cerrando la piel del hombre, mientras el Dr. Wataru salía del quirófano.

* * *

><p>Souta había dado ya varias vueltas a recepción preguntando por la Dra. Higurashi. Su hermana había salido corriendo hacia unas diez o doce horas. ¿Qué cirugía tomaba tanto tiempo? Se sentía feliz de no haber elegido la medicina como opción. Definitivamente la ingeniería le iba más. Se sentía cómodo estudiando esa carrera y en cuanto terminara tenia planeado hacer un posgrado en el prestigioso MIT en América.<p>

Eso antes de que Rin apareciera en su camino… se había dicho a si mismo que las cosas estaban yendo muy rápido, que ella se iría en cuanto terminara su tratamiento y lo mas importante; esta poco probable que Sesshomaru aprobara su relación con el.

Había tratado de ganarse el respeto y la confianza de aquel hombre, pero era tan cerrado. ¿Como hablar con el de lo mucho que amaba a Rin? A la que aquel veía como su hija. Rin le correspondía, y eso lo hacia muy feliz. Sabia que su hermana sospechaba lo que ocurría entre ellos pero no había intervenido. Souta estaba plenamente consciente de que su amor con Rin, era casi imposible. A menos… que el dejara todo, para seguirla al Sengoku.

Se detuvo un momento, para traer mas café mientras le daba vueltas a esta opción. Si Rin lo aceptaba, él estaba dispuesto a viajar al pasado y quedarse con ella…suponiendo que Sesshomaru estuviera de acuerdo. Se sintió pleno, ¿Como no lo pensó antes? Aunque las implicaciones de un viaje en el tiempo eran muchas, y debería dejar a su hermana y madre solas. Abandonar su vida y recomenzar desde cero… además ¿Que podría hacer un estudiante de Ingeniería en la época pasada?… Tendría que estudiar historia si es que planeaba vivir adecuadamente en esa época.

Seguía el hilo de su pensamiento, cuando entro a la habitación. Su madre dormitaba en el sofá, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba ahí, al lado de la cabecera, hablando con Rin. Souta le tendió un vaso térmico, mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la cama. Observándolos interactuar.

Tenia que admitir que aquel ser realmente quería a Rin, la observaba con una expresión de aparente indiferencia, pero no apartaba la vista de ella, como si esperara verla caer de nuevo en cualquier instante. Aunque Rin se veía mejor, la habían levantado un poco apoyándola en las almohadas, luego de ducharse; había insistido en darse una ducha, a lo que las enfermeras no se opusieron. Incluso ya le habían llevado un poco de jugo para ver como toleraba los alimentos.

Rin sonreía, contándole a Sesshomaru lo difícil que era moverse cuando tienes una solución conectada al brazo, y lo gracioso que es que todos te traten como si fueras de cristal. Sesshomaru esbozo una diminuta sonrisa mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios… inmediatamente cerro los ojos y retiro el vaso de su boca, observando a Souta, mientras le devolvía el recipiente sin decir palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esta muy caliente? Souta extendió la mano, tomando el vaso y viéndolo con extrañeza.

Alguien se apresuró a quitarle el vaso de las manos, Souta se giro sorprendido, a tiempo de observar a su hermana entregarle un nuevo café a Sesshomaru. Para después beber el que aquel no había aceptado.

Aome tenía evidentes huellas de cansancio, el arrugado uniforme quirúrgico azul celeste, el cabello recogido con una pinza, que resultaba insuficiente porque varios mechones de cabello le enmarcaban el rostro pálido y con enormes sombras bajo los ojos. Se veía exhausta. Souta continuo mirando a su hermana mientras se bebía casi de golpe el contenido del vaso, sin importar la temperatura.

- Souta, esto no tiene azúcar… necesito azúcar. Aome hizo una mueca para levantarse pero la mano de Sesshomaru la detuvo, ofreciéndole el recipiente que ella le acababa de dar.

- …aun no lo he tocado.

- Ese es para ti… Aome lo miro de forma extraña por un momento, como si tratara de grabar en su mente los rasgos de su rostro. Luego giro el rostro y con una misteriosa sonrisa se acercó a la cama para saludar a su pequeña paciente. - ¿Como te han tratado?

- ¡Muy bien! Y quisiera levantarme, pero no me dejan… un mohín totalmente infantil, se dibujo en el rostro de Rin, provocando la risa de Aome.

- Te aseguro que pronto estarás en casa y veremos esa película que tanto te ha gustado. La sonrisa de Aome era sincera, pero en el fondo su cabeza seguía diciéndole que la casa de Rin, estaba varios siglos en el pasado. Su casa era solo un sitio de paso. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar. Odiaba pasar tantas horas en vela, su estado emocional se volvía inestable. - Yo… voy a conseguir una taza enorme de chocolate, no tardo.

Aome, se retiro de la habitación; necesitaba urgentemente un analgésico, la cabeza le dolía enormidades, y aunque tenia hambre estaba segura que nada le caería bien. Entro a la oficina de residentes, se dejo caer en la silla tras el escritorio dispuesta a terminar sus pendientes, cuando una voz conocida la llamo.

- Dra. Higurashi, me tome la libertad de pedirle una taza de chocolate caliente… La residente de primer año de cirugía, era una joven promesa. Habían congeniado rápidamente, aunque Aome estaba por terminar su residencia, eran casi de la misma edad; se podría decir que eran buenas amigas.

- Seika eres un encanto… gracias. Aome sonrió agradecida por aquella atención. Se llevo la taza a los labios, caliente y dulce, justo lo que le hacia falta para terminar su jornada.

- Dra. El padre de la joven…

- Si…

- ¿Es su pareja?

- ¿Pareja? ¿Sesshomaru mi pareja? Aome sentía como se coloreaban sus mejillas. Mientras que el sueño se retiraba por completo.

- Bueno es que, parecen muy cercanos…

- No Seika… el, él es… un muy buen amigo.

- ..Oh… la joven quería preguntar más pero evidentemente no encontraba las palabras.

- …Antes de que preguntes… no se si tiene novia o si esta comprometido…aunque es lo mas probable.

Aome se sintió ligeramente incomoda ante este pensamiento. Sesshomaru era un hombre muy apuesto, inteligente y condenadamente misterioso. Además no dudaba que en el Sengoku tuviera una pareja. Siendo el heredero de la casa del Oeste era lógico. Seika se quedo un momento más esperando que Aome retomara la plática, pero al verla tan pensativa opto por retirarse.

- Bien, la dejo Dra. Higurashi, tengo que revisar mi rotación. Creo que finalmente me dejaran en urgencias…

- Que bien, aprovecha todo lo que puedas… ¡Gracias por el chocolate!

- Por nada.

Aome se concentro en terminar las notas que tenía rezagadas. Encendió el ordenador, revisando expediente por expediente, se apresuró a escribir sus notas, imprimirlas, firmarlas y anexarlas al expediente. Repitiendo este procedimiento varias veces.

Al parecer eran menos notas de las que creía, porque estaba redactando la nota de la última cirugía, dio un sorbo al chocolate. Aun estaba tibio.

- Me encanta.

- Se ve… tienes chocolate en los labios… Giro la cabeza asustada, encontrándose con el rostro de Sesshomaru a escasos centímetros del suyo. Los ojos dorados veían fijamente su boca, de una forma que provocaba que su corazón latiera acelerado. El aire se acabó de pronto en la habitación, cuando noto que estaba acorralada… las manos de él se apoyaban en los reposabrazos de la silla impidiendo cualquier movimiento de su parte.

Lentamente deslizo las manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a los hombros, sujetándola del mismo sitio en el que la había magullado, esta vez con cuidado. Ella contuvo el aliento, y no pudo evitar una mueca de incomodidad.

- Lamento esto… Las palabras habían sido dichas muy suavemente, sin soltarla.

- … Es… no hay problema…estabas preocupado. Las personas hacen cosas raras cuando sus seres queridos están en peligro. Aome sonreía, una risa nerviosa, tratando de recuperar el control de la situación.

Sesshomaru creyó ver de nuevo a la joven de quince años que había llegado al Sengoku, llevando la perla en su interior. Totosai tenía razón. Se sentía cómodo… con ella y por eso no estaba buscando una forma de regresar a su época.

Permitió que sus manos se deslizaran despacio hacia arriba, rozando apenas la piel del cuello, sorprendido del estremecimiento que recorría a la joven. Despacio, paso la punta del pulgar retirando el chocolate de la boca femenina. Aome contuvo la respiración mientras veía incrédula como lamia rápidamente el dedo con el que la había limpiado.

- Si… es realmente delicioso. Sesshomaru se alejó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la pequeña oficina. Consciente del caos emocional que estaba causando en la joven, y disfrutándolo mas de lo que debería. – El medico de Rin ha dicho que podremos seguir el tratamiento en casa, ya le han retirado las soluciones.

- …Si… yo… Voy en un momento, aun tengo que terminar algunas notas.

- Bien… por cierto

- ¿Si?

- Mi único compromiso es el Shiro del Oeste …

Aome se quedo de piedra mientras observaba la amplia espalda de Sesshomaru abandonar su oficina, respiro profundamente porque no se había dado cuenta que había contenido el aliento. Y fue consciente del golpeteo de su corazón en la garganta. Se llevo las manos a la frente completamente asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo… y lo que había pasado, no ayudaba mucho a calmarla.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

* * *

><p><strong>NA ** YA SE QUE ME HE TARDADO UN MONTON, PERO ESTA HISTORIA ES COMO LA HIDRA, CADA VEZ QUE LE CORTO ALGO LE AGREGO LO DOBLE! Y LA VERDAD QUIERO HACER LO QUE YA ESTA EN MI CABEZA. Y SE QUE TAL VEZ ME TOMARA TIEMPO, PERO MI META ES UN TRABAJO DE CALIDAD QUE LES DE UN RATO TAN AMENO, COMO LOS K PASO CUANDO DISFRUTO DE UN BUEN FIC!

ALIMENTA AL LINDO GATITO, MANDA UN RVW!

mistontli


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hay veces en que uno se encuentra con falta de inspiracion, crisis neuronal, bloqueos de escritor o simplemente se te van las musas de huelga, algo asi paso con este capitulo, ya estaba escrito, pèro la historia ya lleva las riendas de si misma y al parecer no le habia gustado mucho su estructura anterior. Resultado; un boqueo del tamaño de la gran muralla. Luego de mucho rogarle a mis musas que volvieran al trabajo, logre terminar este capitulo que me ha costado uno y la mitad del otro. Lo bueno es que este era el mas dificil, y ya estoy editando el numero seis. **_

_** Un beso enorme a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic, y tengan la confianza de que tal vez me tarde un poco en subirlo, pero nunca dejare colgada una historia.**_

_**Maldiciones, amenazas, reclamos y demas al boton de rvws. **_

_**Besos, mistontli  
><strong>_

CAPITULO CINCO

_Aome se quedo de piedra mientras observaba la amplia espalda de Sesshomaru abandonar su oficina, respiro profundamente porque no se había dado cuenta que había contenido el aliento. Y fue consciente del golpeteo de su corazón en la garganta. Se llevo las manos a la frente completamente asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo… y lo que había pasado, no ayudaba mucho a calmarla. _

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos por el pasillo, antes de detenerse y observar su imagen reflejada en una de las muchas superficies de acero del hospital, el cabello plata, los ojos dorados, la piel blanca. Si, seguía viendo su rostro en aquel reflejo, pero sabia bien que ya no era el mismo.

De una forma lenta e imparable había ocurrido un cambio en el. Se sorprendía así mismo pensando cada vez menos en el Shiro del Oeste, y más en Aome. Porque desde hacia mucho tiempo, que en sus pensamientos ella era Aome. Se aseguraba de no llamarla por su nombre, sabiendo que eso la enfurecía. Pero ella ya había traspasado sus barreras y tenia que dejarla fuera de alguna forma…. Si comenzaba a nombrarla no podría evitar acariciarla, no podría mantener sus manos alejadas de aquella piel sedosa y tibia. No podría apartarse de la peligrosa sensación de paz que la rodeaba.

Porque cuando Rin sanase ¿Qué razón daría para seguir ahí?

* * *

><p>La casa estaba situada al final de la amplia calle, y parecía extrañamente pequeña comparada con las suntuosas construcciones de estilo occidental que la rodeaban.<p>

Aunque llamar casa a la mansión del Dr. Wataru era sin duda una ofensa. Construida con influencia inglesa en sobria piedra gris, era bastante parecida a un palacio de proporciones modestas.

El enorme ventanal de la biblioteca era una transgresión al diseño original, pero le encantaba, porque que le permitía ver el exterior con comodidad. Había mandado hacer una pequeña desviación al arroyuelo que pasaba cercano a su propiedad, para poder disfrutar de un paisaje que le recordaba al del Sengoku.

La luz de la tarde comenzaba a decaer, pronto oscurecería. Se retiro de la ventana para acercarse a la figura que seguía absorta en el ordenador.

Casi todos los días, repetía la misma rutina. Cuando se levantaba, el joven príncipe ya se encontraba instalado en su biblioteca e incluso había hecho traer café para ambos. Siempre con una gran cantidad de preguntas.

Había sido un alumno notable, así que no le extraño que manejara con soltura alguno de sus autos, que tomaba por lo general sin avisar. Podía usar un ordenador y todos los artilugios electrónicos que el mismo manejaba… caramba; incluso tenia un teléfono celular. Lo usaba mayormente para hacerle más preguntas cuando tenía que marcharse al hospital, y en ocasiones para hablar con la Dra. Higurashi…

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro al recordar la expresión de Aome cuando Sesshomaru le revelo su verdadera identidad… la pobre joven no lo podía creer.

Claro, el cabello negro con algunas hebras de plata en las sienes, los anteojos, la estatura baja y un abdomen algo prominente (resultado de su adicción a los dulces) y la voz grave… era bastante poco probable que lo reconociera. En especial porque la joven doctora no alcanzaba a sentir el sello que usaba para ocultar su energía.

Se molesto bastante al principio e incluso se mostro muy herida con el joven por no habérselo dicho. Aunque como imaginaba, el enfado le duro muy poco. Tal como la recordaba, seguía siendo amable y generosa, y al parecer incapaz de guardar rencor. Cuando se acercó a él, lo hizo en el hospital, insegura de como hablar con aquel al que consideraba excelente cirujano y mentor Y que de buenas a primeras se enteraba era un viejo amigo. Con todo y eso, lo visitaban con frecuencia; Sesshomaru y sus jóvenes humanas…

A veces se sentía mal consigo mismo; deseaba hablarle, prevenirlo…

- ¿Donde esta el árbol sabio Totosai?

- …Ah el buen árbol de magnolia, esta en un parque cerca del hospital… yo mismo pague para trasladarlo cuando el bosque en el que vivía se vio amenazado.

- No he sentido su magia.

- No mi joven príncipe, el árbol perdió todo su poder hace siglos… ¿Pensabas usarlo para regresar a tu tiempo?

- …..

- La pequeña Rin, esta casi curada, es lógico que busques una manera de volver.

- . .. Sesshomaru guardo silencio, clavando la mirada en la pantalla del ordenador. Totosai tenía razón, su excusa para permanecer en una época distinta, era la enfermedad de su protegida, cuando ella sanara tendría que encontrar la manera de marcharse a su tiempo.

Como respuesta se le cruzo por la mente la primera vez que deseo tocar a Aome, el sabor de su piel había sido delicioso. Desde aquel día, buscaba la forma de tocarla "accidentalmente" aunque ella no era indiferente. Lo sabia, por la forma en que su corazón saltaba cuando lo veía, o cuando él se acercaba más de lo normal, y sus mejillas se coloreaban bruscamente.

El la necesitaba un poco más cada día, se llenaba de vergüenza solo de recordar las marcas que sus dedos dejaron en los brazos de la joven. Aunque ella, haciendo gala de su generosidad, lo había perdonado; el juro nunca más lastimarla.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo se le había metido bajo la piel aquella necesidad de protegerla y tenerla cerca? ¿Qué haría si tenía que vivir su vida en otro tiempo?

- Tal vez no…

- Decías algo Sesshomaru…

- Tomare el auto Totosai….

- …Claro…supongo… ¿A dónde va joven Sesshomaru?

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió lentamente, dibujando una silueta pequeña recortada contra la luz del pasillo, entro sin encender las luces. Como era su costumbre, hasta su habitación. La siguió despacio, casi a velocidad de humano. Ella llevaba el cabello recogido en alto, parecía como si estuviera a punto de zafarse del alfiler que lo sostenía en su sitio. Se había puesto un vestido color sangre que se le adhería al cuerpo como un guante, el solo podía ver la suave piel del cuello, rodeada de largas mechas castañas, el deseo de deslizar la lengua sobre aquella zona lo sorprendió.<p>

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?

- …¿Dónde estabas?

Ella se giro bruscamente, para enfrentarlo. El maquillaje discreto, y el suave escote ovalado del vestido la hacían sumamente tentadora.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- …¿De que hablas?

- Tu lo sabias… ¡Lo sabias y aun así no me dijiste nada!

- ….No se…

Los golpes en la puerta, seguidos de una familiar voz los alertaron

- Aome por favor, no es… no es realmente tan importante… Los tacones marcaban un paso furioso mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la sala y abría la puerta de golpe para enfrentar a un joven muy consternado.

- Tal vez no lo sea para ti Hideki, pero has estado espiándome todo este tiempo…

- No es así, fue… fue una coincidencia que nos mudáramos aquí.

- ….coincidencia dices

- Veras… no te espiaba Aome, solo vigilaban tus habilidades, eso es todo. La sonrisa que cruzo los labios de Aome, no le pedía nada en lo siniestra al propio Sesshomaru

- O bueno, solo vigilabas mis habilidades… te creí mi amigo Hideki Anjouu…te abrí las puertas de mi casa y te deje entrar en mi vida…Por Dios, hasta llegue a pensar en salir contigo…

- ¿En serio? La expresión de abatimiento en el rostro de Hideki, disminuyo un poco ante esta revelación, antes de desvanecerse al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Aome. - Es decir, podemos retomar la cita donde la dejamos, y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Tú eres muy especial para mi Aome.

- Que bueno que Rin aun no llega, odiaría que se diera cuenta de lo ruin que eres.

- Oye Aome espera…

Por toda respuesta cerro en la cara de Hideki. Aome se quedo quieta con la frente apoyada en la puerta unos momentos antes de girarse para enfrentar a Sesshomaru, lo miro en silencio y sin decir palabra regreso a su habitación. A punto estaba de sacar su ropa de dormir, cuando Sesshomaru entro tras ella.

- No me dijiste que saldrías

- …No Sesshomaru no lo hice

- ¿A donde fueron?

- ¡Yo confié en ti, tu sabias que él estaba vigilándome y guardaste silencio! Aome se acercaba furiosa al Youkai

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Qué donde…? ¡No tienes derecho a interrogarme! ¡Nada me ata a ti! ¡Tu no…espera!

Aome grito sorprendida mientras caía sobre su cama, con las manos de Sesshomaru al lado de su rostro, largos hilos de plata formaban una cortina a su alrededor, mientras su cuerpo era sometido por el peso del enorme Youkai.

- Es verdad… nada te ata a mi…. Aome. Las palabras vibraban aun en su cerebro cuando la boca del Príncipe se apodero de sus labios. Fuego, hambre, no había titubeos ni duda en el gesto; la besaba con intensidad lamiendo suavemente el labio inferior, entrando en su boca que se abrió ansiosa a la exploración de aquella lengua exquisitamente hábil. En algún momento ella había deslizado los dedos entre el cabello masculino, provocando un gemido suave del poderoso Youkai. Su cuerpo pedía más, las manos de Sesshomaru se cerraban sobre su cintura, sujetándola cuidadosamente, sin dejar de besarla, subiendo y bajando por los costados de su cuerpo acariciándola, tomando el borde del vestido arrastrándolo hacia arriba, conteniendo las ganas de despedazar aquella prenda para poder acariciarla completa….

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru, Aome ya estamos en casa! La vocecita de Rin los hizo separarse y ponerse de pie rápidamente. Aome totalmente ruborizada, con el cabello revuelto y el vestido a medio muslo, Sesshomaru impávido, con una expresión burlona en el rostro al verla respirar tan agitada, mientras se recomponía un poco.

- Ahora vamos… Aome veía a Sesshomaru acerarse a ella y levantaba las manos, tratando de mantener una distancia -Sesshomaru…

- ¿Si, Aome? Lo decía con aquella leve elevación de los labios que era su sonrisa; sin dejar de acercarse a ella, hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, mientras rozaba suavemente su boca

- Sesshomaru….

- Vamos con Rin. Le decía, mientras se retiraba despacio, como si le costara un esfuerzo enorme alejarse de ella.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con Rin, Souta, Hikari y Yaten preparándose para una noche de videojuegos. Como Rin se sentía cada vez mejor, retomaron sus viejos hábitos. Al verlos entrar, Souta observo a su hermana. Se veía tan tranquila últimamente sin aquella tristeza permanente que le acompañaba desde hacia años.

- Hermana pero que bien te ves ¿Van a salir?

- …Eh… no… yo… nosotros

- Si, vamos a salir. Volveremos temprano… Sesshomaru, había hablado sin pensarlo mucho. Tomo a Aome del brazo y salieron del departamento, dejando a sus compañeros ligeramente confundidos

- Oye Yaten, ¿Qué no iba a salir Hideki con ella?

- Pues eso fue lo que él me dijo hace unas horas…

- Bueno, la verdad tienen que aceptar que se ven muy bien juntos. Rin se veía radiante al expresar su opinión.

Sesshomaru se quedo a mitad del pasillo, aun con Aome del brazo. Ella temblaba

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué ocurre? Acabas de… ¡No tienes derecho! La voz de Aome comenzaba a elevarse peligrosamente mientras era victima de todas las emociones que creía enterradas desde hacia mucho

- Lo se… Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras Aome se revolvía entre sus brazos. – No es un buen lugar para hablar… Y sin darle tiempo, se convirtió en una esfera de energía, que salió rauda por la azotea. En unos segundos ya se encontraban en medio de un parque cercano a la casa de Aome. Reasumiendo su forma, se tomo un momento antes de aflojar el agarre sobre el cuerpo de la joven

- No hagas eso por favor…

- Era la forma más rápida de llegar…

- ¡Pudiste haberme advertido! ¡Y donde se supone que estamos, en medio de la nada en mitad de la noche!

- Si fuera posible hablar contigo cuando te exaltas te habría llevado a un lugar mas…civilizado.

- …. Aome se alejó un par de pasos, observando a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse un poco y de mantener una distancia segura de aquel ser.

- Tu casa está por allá… le decía mientras señalaba unas luces no muy lejanas. Era el parque al que solía ir con Rin por las mañanas. Pero se veía tan distinto solo y sumido en la penumbra de un par de lámparas.

- ¿Por qué? La voz de Aome era casi un murmullo

- No lo se…

- No lo sabes…. No lo sabes… Aome elevo el rostro buscando ver las estrellas, consciente de que por la contaminación, era prácticamente imposible; tan distinto a su añorada época medieval, donde los bosques eran totalmente negros cuando caía la noche, y las luminarias del cielo eran la única guía con que se contaba. No, no podía verlas ahora

- Y sin embargo… ahí están, aunque no pueda verlas….

…. Sesshomaru dudaba entre acercarse o mantenerse en el mismo lugar, ella sostenía un dialogo interno del que no tenia ni idea. Su indecisión termino cuando el familiar olor de Aome, se mezclo con el olor del mar. Acercarse y abrazarla fue un solo movimiento. Solo que no esperaba el rechazo de ella. Tenia el rostro inclinado y ambas manos contra el pecho del Youkai tratando de alejarse

- No…no… Aome se debatía inútilmente. Sesshomaru la tomo suavemente del mentón obligándola a encararlo. Un extraño vacío se le instalo en el pecho al ver el miedo en su rostro, lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, odiaba eso. Y sin embargo no era capaz de soltarla.

- Aome, no te hare daño…

- ¿Y que te lo impide? No poseo fuerza espiritual alguna para mantenerte a raya si intentaras forzarme…

- ¿Forzarte? Sesshomaru la soltó como si la energía espiritual hubiera retornado a ella y estuviera purificándolo, mientras la sensación en su pecho se transformaba en dolor físico rápidamente. ¿Eso es lo que crees? Que soy un salvaje, un….

- ¿Un demonio?

- No, eso es lo que soy y no puedo cambiar mi naturaleza, pero no significa que vaya por ahí tomando hembras por la fuerza. Además… no tengo necesidad. Lo había dicho sin ánimo de sonar presuntuoso, era la verdad. Ella solo lo miraba con una expresión entre divertida y asombrada mientras secaba su rostro intentando sonreír.

Aome lo miro un instante antes de dirigir de nuevo su vista al cielo, donde una tímida luna en cuarto menguante se ocultaba tras las nubes. - No te he preguntado, si extrañas tu hogar.

Sesshomaru, se acercó despacio a ella, esperando una reacción violenta. Aome seguía perdida contemplando el cielo, cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él descansando suavemente sobre sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos estrechándola, mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

- No se donde esta mi hogar, si en el pasado….o aquí. Aome sintió que se llenaba de una alegría genuina. Sesshomaru sentía algo por ella; el que, solo lo diría el tiempo. Si es que lo tenían. ¿Y si no? Ya se había arrepentido una vez, esperando que las cosas fueran ideales. No lo haría de nuevo, aunque al final sufriera. Si caía, seria del piso más alto.

- Tú me asustas mucho. Aome se había colocado frente a él, aun en el cerco de sus brazos.

- Ya te dije que no te hare daño…jamás

- ¿Me amas?

- …soy un Youkai…

- Por eso me asustas… tu falta de emociones, la frialdad con que a veces te comportas, tu indiferencia conmigo… me duele. En cambio yo puedo decirte… que… me he enamorado de ti como una colegiala…

- ….

- ¿Por qué me besaste? La mano de Aome voló hasta cubrir los labios del Youkai. – Una respuesta honesta por favor. Le decía viéndolo a los ojos mientras liberaba su boca

- ... He pasado demasiado tiempo en este sito… yo ya no… Lo decía mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, esta vez era el quien perdía poco a poco el control de sus reacciones. No iba a permitirse caer tan bajo como cualquier humano. - Tú me haces falta, de alguna forma…estar contigo… Yo… ya no se si quiero volver al Shiro de Oeste….

- Sesshomaru… Aome se acercó poco a poco, parándose en puntas para rozar suavemente los labios de aquel ser que se estaba esforzando al límite para mostrarse tal cual era. No era solamente ella la que se estaba arriesgando a salir herida, ambos tenían mucho que perder.

Sesshomaru se sentía confundido, al sentirla acerarse a él, rozando suavemente su boca. Quiso controlarse, para no asustarla. Cuando se dio cuenta la había levantado en vilo, mientras profundizaba el beso a su antojo. Feliz de escucharla gemir y sentirla estremecerse bajo su toque. Ella lo amaba, y el sabia en lo profundo, que había caído; igual que su padre, en la trampa de los sentimientos. La bajo suavemente hasta dejarla sentada en su regazo, mientras se dejaba caer en el césped. Ella se acomodó en su pecho como una niña pequeña. Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio. Contemplando la noche.

- ¿Me dirás a donde saliste con Anjouu?

- ¿Cuál es el problema? No pienso dirigirle la palabra de nuev… Aome se incorporó un poco para poder observar mejor el rostro de Sesshomaru. - ¿Estas celoso?

- ….

- ¡Eso es! ¡Tu estas celoso! Aome se reía abiertamente por aquella pequeña victoria, cuando se vio de nuevo con el cuerpo del enorme demonio sobre ella.

- Si…lo estoy. Sesshomaru la miraba como un depredador, a punto de saltar sobre su presa, pero ella se sentía extrañamente eufórica por su confesión. No pudo evitar sonreír traviesa mientras le daba un beso rápido en la nariz.

- Tengo que reconocer que me encanta que así sea… Fuimos a cenar. No te avise porque… no pensé que te importara. Sesshomaru la miro un momento antes de besarla, esta vez tan suavemente que la sorprendió.

- Ya ves que si me importa.

- Lo se… ¿Qué haremos ahora Sesshomaru?

- Si tu quieres, tengo una larga… lista de opciones. Había un doble fondo en sus palabras que a ella le sorprendió. Estaban bromeando, charlando y peleando como cualquier pareja normal.

- No somos… una pareja normal.

- ¿Normal? No, ni en tu tiempo ni en el mio…

- Ese es el problema…

- Basta… por ahora… no quiero pensar todavía. Y se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo, esta vez con pasión, apresando los labios de ella con sus colmillos, lamiendo lentamente su cuello, y la línea de su barbilla, a ratos besando a ratos mordiendo, mientras ella se abrazaba a él con la misma necesidad. Se separo un momento, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados, y su cabello ya no tenia remedio. Porque se le había caído el broche, de alguna forma él había subido bastante el vestido de Aome, lo suficiente como para admirar el borde de la media de seda que ceñía su muslo. La mano de ella le acaricio el rostro, deslizando suavemente el pulgar sobre los labios del Youkai.

- Creo… que debemos volver, Rin y Souta deben estar preocupados.

- Si …

Sesshomaru se incorporo, sosteniéndola mientras se convertía en esfera de luz nuevamente para regresar a casa. Llegaron a la azotea y bajaron las escaleras hasta el departamento, Aome ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando Sesshomaru la detuvo para besarla una vez más antes de entrar. Ninguno se dio cuenta que desde el fondo del pasillo Hideki Anjouu, guardián del sello del Oeste y vigilante de segundo nivel; los observaba con profunda tristeza. Mientras marcaba una serie de números en su móvil.

- Señor las cosas ya se salieron de control…

* * *

><p>- Rin date prisa, llegaremos tarde a casa de mi madre.<p>

- Ya voy señorita Aome… ¿Qué tal me veo? Rin había pasado hacia poco a la fase de seguimiento de seguridad, ya no había tenido ni una recaída. Unos meses más y se podría hablar de que estaba curada. Aquel día había un festival en el templo Higurachi y Aome le regalo un hermoso kimono de suave color durazno, con hojas de otoño y mariposas doradas y ocres bordadas en las mangas, la yukata interior era blanca, mientras que la segunda era de un amarillo encendido. Un kanzashi de madera laqueada con apliques de carey le adornaba el pelo que había comenzado a crecer un poco

- Esplendida… ¿Y yo? Aome había elegido un Kimono rojo con impresionantes flores de loto en hilo dorado, en las mangas y el pecho, la yukata interior era de un suave tono rosado, y la siguiente de un tono mas oscuro, creando un efecto degradado cerca del cuello. Se había recogido el cabello con un kanzashi de ébano con algunas florecillas doradas pendiendo de él.

- Las dos se ven bien ¿Podemos irnos ya? Sesshomaru había optado por un kimono negro, con yukatas blancas. No le gustaba complicarse la existencia.

Salieron los tres, como si esa hubiera sido siempre su rutina. Como si su existencia hubiera comenzado el día en que habían llegado a la vida de Aome. Shesshomaru ya no cuestionaba sus sentimientos por la mujer que iba a su lado mientras el conducía. Él amaba a Aome Higurashi. No se lo había dicho, no estaba seguro de como hacerlo. Además, hacia realmente muy poco que ellos habían comenzado a comportarse como una pareja. Besos suaves en la cocina, abrazarse por las noches mientras leían, pasear tomados de las manos. Reñir de vez en cuando y besarse apasionadamente para poner fin a la pelea.

Llegaron al templo donde ya los esperaban, la madre de Aome los recibió con alegría. El abuelo, pese a los años seguía tan dinámico como siempre. La cena se dio de forma tranquila, entre charlas amenas en las que si bien Sesshomaru participaba poco se le veía tranquilo. Aome se encontraba en la cocina terminando de ordenar la vajilla, cuando observo por la ventana a Rin pasear de la mano de su hermano bajo el Goshimboku. Sesshomaru escuchaba a su abuelo en la sala, mientras su madre les servía una taza de te. Salió un momento, andando directo hasta el pequeño templo en que descansaba el viejo pozo devora huesos. La puerta abierta permitía la claridad que iluminaba tenuemente al pozo. En medio de su felicidad, se sentía nostálgica.

- Aquí empezó todo… Las manos se cerraban en torno a su cintura mientras un beso suave acariciaba su cuello

- ¡Sesshomaru… me asustas!

- Supongo que tenías deseos de charlar contigo misma. Pero no hemos tenido ni un momento a solas… la boca de Sesshomaru se apoderaba de sus labios mientras la presionaba contra el pozo, las manos subían suavemente hasta anclarse una en su cintura y la otra seguía hasta acariciar la redondez de su seno. Ella comenzó a gemir suavemente su nombre mientras el seguía besándola, de nuevo se estaba apoderando de el aquella necesidad de arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya de una buena vez. Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, mientras la sentaba en el borde del viejo pozo.

- Realmente necesito que nos perdamos por el resto de la noche Aome.

- Sessh…un gemido nada discreto la interrumpió cuando él la mordió suavemente bajo la clavícula.

- Uh… Lamento…interrumpir pero… la voz de Totosai, los regreso a la realidad. Por algún primitivo instinto, Sesshomaru coloco a Aome detrás de el

- No eres nada oportuno Totosai

- Dr. Wataru… Totosai… que sorpresa. Aome se ponía de mil colores, había sido sorprendida en una situación muy comprometedora y no sabia que decir

- Creo… que en realidad soy muy oportuno, incluso puede que hasta me haya retrasado. Lord Sesshomaru, tiene que volver al Shiro del Oeste, debe detener esta locura.

- ¿Locura?

- Lamento mucho no haber sido del todo honesto pero estaba tratando de evitar un daño mayor.

- ¿Qué daño Totosai? La voz de Aome sonaba tan preocupada, realmente quería al príncipe. Cuanto dolor iban a causar sus palabras a esa joven que solo merecía ser feliz.

- Sesshomaru, has pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, debes regresar para cumplir con el destino que te esta asignado.

- Mi destino lo hago yo Totosai

- No esta vez, lo lamento, joven Sesshomaru. Tú traerás la paz al viejo Japón, y de ahí al mundo. No se trata solo de tu reino, sino de las vidas de aquellos que aun no han nacido.

- ¿Qué vidas Totosai? Habla por favor.

- Aome… Si Sesshomaru no regresa, su hijo no nacerá y no habrá nadie que mantenga la tregua el tiempo suficiente para que las cosas funcionen.

- ¿Hijo? Aome, guardo silencio, ya no tenia nada que decir, algo le decía que debía escuchar hasta el final antes de volver a hablar

- Sesshomaru, debes cumplir tu compromiso con Hiyori

- Yo no tengo ningún compromiso Totosai.

- Tus padres los comprometieron para unir al Shiro del oeste y del sur. Aun eran unos niños.

- Nunca se me informo.

- Bueno, no esperaba que viajaras al futuro y decidieras quedarte a vivir con una humana. Supuse que llegado el momento te daría igual.

- Pues ya ves que no.

- Lo veo… y aun así lo lamento… Totosai coloco una mano en el pecho de Sesshomaru mientras una luz rosada surgía del pozo y lo envolvía. Cuando la luz desapareció, Totosai se encontró solo en el pequeño cuarto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz cálida y rosada, la luz del pozo devora huesos. Cerró los ojos por reflejo, esto no podía estar pasando, viajaba al pasado con Sesshomaru, el Youkai que amaba. Aquel que tenía una prometida, y un hijo en su futuro. Contuvo las lágrimas con fuerza, tragándose los sollozos que amenazaban con brotar de su garganta.

Abre los ojos Aome, ya hemos cruzado. El olor a humedad fue lo primero que recordó, la espesa alfombra de césped bajo sus pies, levanto el rostro y ahí estaban, miles y miles de fulgurantes estrellas que iluminaban suavemente el bosque, el bosque de Inuyasha.

- Sesshomaru…

- No.

- No he dicho…

- Aun; pero te conozco lo suficiente como para entender lo que se esta fraguando en esa cabeza tuya.

- …

- Mírame. La voz de Sesshomaru era baja mientras hablaba. - Pensemos en esta situación mas adelante. Ahora, recuerda donde estamos. ¿Quieres ir allá?

- Yo…no se si podre, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Tenía tanto miedo de enfrentarse al pasado. Demasiado había cambiado en ella, quedaba tan poco de la joven que ellos habían conocido.

- Vamos. La mano de Sesshomaru la tomo del hombro, mientras la empujaba suavemente rumbo a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Era consciente de que había cosas pendientes, cosas que era necesario cerrar para ella, y trataría de darle su espacio.

Llegaron al borde del poblado, que era visiblemente más grande, algunas personas permanecían fuera de sus viviendas charlando.

- Llamare a Ah-Un, vendré por ti en un rato.

- ¿Por qué no vamos volando como esfera?

- No es necesario. Y dándole un beso fugaz desapareció. De algún modo se volvía de nuevo Lord Sesshomaru Daiyoukai del Oeste.

Comenzó a andar entre las casas, siguiendo el camino que su memoria le trazaba, asombrada de la cantidad de personas que ahora vivían ahí. La Choza surgió casi al final de la callejuela, tal como la recordaba, y con una tenue luz asomándose a las ventanas. Sus pies se hacían más y más pesados. Ansiaba verlos, abrazarlos hablarles de su vida y escucharlos a ellos.

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? ¿Cómo podría lidiar con aquel dolor que comenzaba a crecer en su corazón? ¿Qué iba a decirle? Sin darse cuenta se encontró contemplando la puerta de la choza, y a una persona de pie frente a ella, tan confundido de verla que guardaba silencio. Ella deseaba tiempo para pensar lo que le diría, lo que haría. Y sin embargo estaba ahí frente a ella. Su corazón se desbordo y dio curso libre a sus lágrimas. Lentamente levanto los brazos lanzándose al encuentro de aquel hombre que se mostraba al borde del llanto tanto como ella. En cuanto se encontró en sus brazos se permitió derrumbarse en medio de sollozos incontrolables

- ¡Lo siento tanto Miroku!

* * *

><p><strong> ¿merezco un rvw?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER.** LOS PERSONAJES SON TOMADOS DE LA OBRA DE RUMIKO T. Y0 SOLO LOS USO PARA

LIBERAR FRUSTRACIONES!

Que había hecho… el joven príncipe debía regresar sin duda, pero no acompañado, y menos aun por aquella humana. Totosai salió lentamente cerrando tras de si las puertas de la pequeña habitación que resguardaba al pozo devora huesos. Al llegar al enorme árbol sagrado de los Higurashi, no pudo menos que elevar el rostro hacia la inmensa copa del árbol.

- Eres más viejo que yo… si pudieras darme un consejo. Hecho de menos al árbol de magnolia y a Myoga…la soledad no es buena mi amigo. ¿Cuanto daño he causado con mi intervención? ¿Por qué no pude ver que se enamoraba de ella? Totosai se mesaba el cabello mientras hablaba en voz baja. - Hirotaro debe nacer, y para eso Sesshomaru debe unirse a una youkai.

- Que espanto ser yo; que lo vi crecer, quien cause tanto dolor al primogénito del Comandante perro.

Totosai guardo silencio, mientras las ramas del Goshimboku se mecían con el viento, produciendo un suave sonido entre sus hojas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escuchaba el rumor del viento entre las ramas de los arboles, y aunque ya era bastante tarde, se percibia la silueta del Goshimboku. Se encontraban ya bastante lejos de la aldea. Andaban lentamente, apenas iluminados por la lámpara que sostenía Miroku. El sufrimiento le había marcado rostro; llevaba el cabello mas largo, algo desmadejado y la barba crecida.

Había llorado un largo rato en brazos de su amigo antes de poder volver a hablar. Cuando recupero un poco el dominio de si misma paso al interior de la vivienda para saludar a la querida anciana Kaede; que le conto cuanto ella necesitaba saber. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y debía seguir su camino, pero antes necesitaba hacer algo más; necesitaba despedirse adecuadamente de sus seres queridos.

Es un lugar muy apacible Miroku…a ella le habría gustado mucho.

- También lo creo Señorita Aome…los niños la escogieron.

- Mí querida Sango…

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella hiciera algo por detenerlas. En la sencilla lapida, se veía levemente iluminado el nombre de la cazadora. Una profusión de flores diversas cubría la suave elevación de tierra que era su lugar de reposo.

Sango había muerto dos años atrás durante el parto. Algo muy común durante la época, y aun mas tomando en cuenta que este era su quinto embarazo.

- Ella era feliz con nuestros hijos…creo que quería tener la casa llena de niños. La extrañaba mucho señorita Aome. Hasta el último momento confiaba en que volvería algún día con nosotros.

Aome tomo una flor de la tumba admirando la belleza de aquella planta; tanto anhelar volver para encontrarse con esto. No solo ella había cambiado, en el pasado las cosas habían seguido su marcha sin mostrar que ella fuera necesaria. Sango estaba muerta, Kohaku y Shippo se la pasaban viajando y cazando monstruos, volviéndose más fuertes. Aunque volvían con frecuencia a visitar la aldea.

Miroku había jurado que se dedicaría solo a sus hijos y a esperar el momento de reunirse con su amada esposa. Quien lo diría, el antiguo casanova convertido en el abnegado padre de seis pequeños. Kaede seguía llevando las riendas de la aldea, y fungiendo como sacerdotisa.

Aunque era ya muy anciana tenia la fuerza suficiente aun para preparar a su sucesora. Una amable joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que se había vuelto su aprendiz, poco antes de que Rin enfermara; aunque tenía poco poder espiritual, lo compensaba con un enorme conocimiento de las plantas medicinales.

Setsuna… la aprendiz de Kaede y esposa de Inuyasha

Aome se puso en pie, y acercándose a Miroku lo abrazo de nuevo a modo de despedida.

- Tengo que marcharme Miroku

- ¿Marcharse? Pero Señorita Aome, ya es muy tarde y por lo que me ha comentado el pozo no funciona, y además su energía espiritual…

- Vendrán por mi… no te preocupes

- Señorita Aome… no hablara con…

- No sé que podría decirle…me gustaría saber que esta bien. Y deseo despedirme de él. Aome hablaba mientras se alejaba unos pasos rumbo al bosque, donde le había parecido ver un familiar par de cabezas escamosas.

-… no te vayas sin hablar conmigo

- Inuyasha…

Aome se detuvo, llevándose una mano al pecho al sentir que su corazón amenazaba con salir. Se veía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, el tiempo no había hecho mella en su querido y testarudo amigo. Una sonrisa suave le lleno el rostro al ser envuelta en el torpe abrazo del hanyou.

Le quería, con el cariño que da la nostalgia y los recuerdos compartidos de un tiempo ya pasado. Una memoria fugaz de si misma llorando por aquel joven pasó en su corazón y le pareció, no solo lejana sino irreal.

Inuyasha se aferraba a Aome como si aquella fuera a desvanecerse…había vuelto. Su amada Aome, finalmente había regresado a él. Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco más. Ella se veía tan hermosa.

Relajo los brazos deslizándolos hasta la cintura, acercándola a él, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Aome. Embriagado con aquel aroma tan propio de ella; fresco, dulce. Había pasado años esperando junto al pozo mientras sus amigos lo veían con pena. Se sentía solo, tanto que cuando aquella joven llego a la aldea y se acercó a él, la acepto. Era preferible, a continuar sintiéndose ajeno a todos. Setsuna era buena y lo amaba… Pero el no sentía por aquella, lo que la simple cercanía de Aome le causaba. Aome era su hogar, la felicidad era ella.

El abrazo se volvía sofocante para Aome, en especial cuando sintió la intensidad de Inuyasha al apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo. La forma en que recorría su cuello oliéndola, no le simpatizaba mucho. Comenzó a forcejear cuando repentinamente el la soltó de forma algo brusca. Inuyasha la miraba molesto; furioso. Ella no entendía el porqué de su ira hasta que sintió el familiar calor de Sesshomaru a su espalda mientras se inclinaba para besar suavemente su cuello.

- Aome… por que… Inuyasha no podía ni hilar dos ideas juntas en su cerebro en ese instante. Su odiado medio hermano abrazaba a Aome por la cintura mientras besaba su cuello. Eso tal vez era una alucinación; pero el rubor en las mejillas de ella mientras le sonreía viéndolo…como si … como si solo estuvieran ellos en el mundo….eso…eso tenia que ser una pesadilla. - ¡Que demonios pasa contigo Aome!

Aome se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo gritar de aquella forma, sin subir ni un poco la voz, respondió al hanyou.

- Estoy saliendo con Sesshomaru

- ¿Saliendo? Inuyasha se veía confuso; Aome se sonrojo al recordar que el no comprendía aquel concepto. Sesshomaru decidió intervenir.

- Es mi compañera. Pudo sentir el efecto de sus palabras por el sobresalto de la joven entre sus brazos; y el gruñido de su querido hermano menor. – Ha sido un día cansado.

Sesshomaru hablaba mientras llamaba a Ah-Un y colocaba a una pasmada Aome sobre el animal, para después montar tras ella. La cercanía del youkai pareció hacer reaccionar a la joven que hablo al monje.

- Miroku gracias por mostrarme la tumba de Sango, en cuanto pueda vendré a despedirme de Kaede, cuídate y dale un beso a tus niños por mi.

- Si señorita, me da mucho gusto verla otra vez. Se despedía el monje.

- Inuyasha, ha sido bueno verte de nuevo. Setsuna es una joven muy dulce; eres afortunado que sea tu esposa. La sonrisa de Aome era autentica. Se sentía en paz, finalmente podía cerrar ese capitulo de su pasado, para enfrentar lo que venia.

- Aome...Inuyasha guardo silencio al comprender las palabras de la joven. Observando como se alejaba en brazos de su hermano. Miroku se acercaba poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo

- Es extraño ¿No Inuyasha?

- Si… verla de nuevo…solo para decirle adiós.

* * *

><p>El paisaje bajo sus pies apenas se dibujaba en la penumbra de la noche, Aome era consciente de que tenían bastante tiempo en el aire. El mismo que había durado su silencio. Se había recostado en el pecho de Sesshomaru sumida en sus pensamientos.<p>

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Inuyasha que soy tu compañera?

- Una hora en silencio y lo primero que dices tiene que ver con Inuyasha… Aome si giro un poco para ver el rostro del youkai. Estaba molesto.

Le tomo el rostro suavemente atrapando sus labios, el respondió con una ternura que lograba asustarla. La tomo en volandas y salto del dragón ordenándole ir a casa. Sesshomaru se deslizaba por el aire descendiendo lentamente. Aome pudo ver la figura de unas enormes montañas, el reflejo lejano de la luna sobre algún riachuelo y la silueta de una impresionante construcción. Los arboles cubrieron su mirada mientras Sesshomaru aún la sostenía al estilo nupcial entre sus brazos, apenas tocaron tierra un par de enormes puertas se abrieron lentamente franqueándoles el paso al interior de una fortaleza.

Aome se sentía extraña en brazos de Sesshomaru, mas aun cuando al trasponer el umbral observo la impresionante hilera de youkai que habían guardia en el castillo, entre soldados y sirvientes que acudían a recibir a su Señor.

Uno de ellos se acercó lentamente; encrespado cabello blanco hasta los hombros, piel tostada y un solitario ojo del azul más obscuro que ella había visto en su vida. Una cicatriz cruzaba el rostro y cegaba el parpado derecho. Era sin duda el más fiero de todos y el de mayor rango.

- Joven príncipe, bienvenido a casa.

Si al viejo youkai le sorprendía o no ver a su amo con una humana en brazos, no lo manifestó. Sesshomaru se limito a darle un breve asentimiento como respuesta. Sin soltar a Aome siguió andando rumbo a la construcción principal que se encontraba al fondo del inmenso jardín; debía haber arboles frutales y flores porque flotaba un dulce aroma en el ambiente. Sesshomaru subió un par de peldaños y continúo andando por un amplio y elegante corredor de mármol blanco. Aome comenzaba a adormecerse poco a poco en los brazos del youkai.

- ¿Te has dormido?

- No…todavía

- …

- ¿Es necesario que me lleves en brazos?

- ¿Te molesta? Sesshomaru la veía con una expresión divertida en el rostro

- Nunca… Aome se abrazaba juguetona al cuello del youkai para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Perdiste tus sandalias mientras volábamos, y tu kansahi también.

- Que pena…me gustaba. Aome le obsequio una sonrisa leve y se acomodó nuevamente en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

Siguieron andando un poco más hasta que Sesshomaru se detuvo frente a una youkai alta, de negros cabellos peinados con severidad. El rostro adusto que observo, con evidente desprecio; a la joven que se atrevía a sonreírle aun en brazos de su amo.

- Chiyo; ella es Aome…. Sesshomaru no termino de hablar pues la voz de uno de sus guardias lo interrumpió

- ¡Atacan el castillo!

- Encárgate de ella Chiyo… Sesshomaru dejo a Aome y salió volando mientras ella permanecía en el mismo sitio observando preocupada el lugar por donde se había marchado.

- Sígueme… la voz de la youkai era tan sombría como su persona, pero Aome no tenia mucho de donde elegir.

- Por supuesto.

Salieron de la construcción principal y se internaron en un bosquecillo, o al menos a ella se lo parecía porque casi no veía nada. Cruzaron un par de preciosos puentes sobre riachuelos y lagos pequeños. Las luces de la casa principal se habían perdido hacia rato y se preguntaba si estaba aun en el castillo cuando un suave resplandor ilumino un poco la oscuridad de la noche; una construcción muy bella rodeada de lámparas y arbustos, surgía en medio del bosque.

Si bien era mucho mas pequeña que la construcción principal, conservaba el mismo estilo; con un corredor de madera pulida y varios ventanales, se pregunto si aquellas eran las habitaciones para invitados.

Chiyo se adelanto para abrir las puertas.

- Pasa

- Gracias…

Aome se sorprendió al entrar y encontrar un grupo de youkai charlando animadamente, todas vestían kimonos preciosos y usaban el rostro blanqueado y maquillado como las geishas; complicados adornos en el cabello primorosamente peinado. Todas guardaron silencio mientras Aome, se quedo de piedra al escuchar a Chiyo hacer las presentaciones.

- Esta es Aome… una nueva concubina para nuestro amo.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru había acudido rápidamente hasta las puertas principales, para rechazar el ataque, sorprendido al ver que no eran youkai vagabundos ni monstruos errantes. Los que habían osado atacar su palacio eran, soldados comandados por un youkai experimentado. Aun así fueron fácilmente derrotados por el Señor del Oeste.<p>

El youkai de un solo ojo se aproximaba rápidamente a Sesshomaru, se le veía tenso y su energía oscilaba entre la ira y la duda.

- Tenma ¿Qué esta pasando?

- El Shiro del Norte mi Señor. Taro ha decidió tomar los cuatro reinos bajo su poder, se atrevió a atacar porque pensó que aun no volvías.

- ¿Los demás reinos?

- El Shiro del este ya ha caído; Neima lucho valientemente hasta el final pero ni el ni sus hijos sobrevivieron, taro es ahora el señor del Norte y Este.

- ¿Toruu?

- Ya muy anciano y enfermo para pelear, pero leal al Shiro del oeste. Su hija Hiyori llegara en unas semanas para la ceremonia.

- …

- … Su compromiso joven Sesshomaru; su señor padre y el señor del Sur hicieron un pacto que se consolidaría con la unión de sus hijos.

- ….

Sesshomaru se dirigió a sus habitaciones, para cambiarse la ropa manchada de sangre, mientras le daba vueltas a la situación; como anular el compromiso sin perder la lealtad del Señor del Sur.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Que alegría! El grito de Jaken fue sofocado por el pie de Sesshomaru que en ese instante salía del agua y se secaba, para luego comenzar a vestirse, mientras daba ordenes.

- Investiga todo lo relacionado al pacto que hizo mi padre con Toruu, busca una forma de anularlo sin causar una ruptura con el reino. Reúne a mis generales mañana a primera hora… ¿Dónde esta Aome?

- ¿Aome? ¿La humana de Inuyasha?

Jaken se arrepintió demasiado tarde de haber dicho lo último. Sesshomaru le tomo el cuello y comenzó a presionarlo lentamente.

- Es MI compañera, no lo olvides Jaken.

- Si…si amo bonito…

Sesshomaru salió, siguiendo el tenue aroma de Aome, pasando del asombro a la ira a medida que se acercaba a las habitaciones de las concubinas. Conocía bien a su compañera y seguramente tendría problemas…. Serios problemas.

Conforme se acercaba a las habitaciones, podía escuchar risas y voces cantando acompañadas de varios instrumentos estridentes.

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales extrañado por lo que escuchaba, al atisbar dentro de la habitación; poco falto para que se fuera de espaldas. Las concubinas habían organizado algún tipo de fiesta, en la que Aome se veía inmersa y bastante a gusto. La habían bañado y arreglado igual que ellas, por lo que le había costado distinguirla entre todas. Algo de maquillaje se le estaba corriendo, mientras reía a carcajadas escuchando a las mujeres cantar coplas licenciosas.

Le resultaba extraño verla tan desinhibida; ella no era así. Observando con más cuidado, vio a Chiyo

pasando una botella de Sakuri, un fuerte licor hecho en las montañas por youkai de nieve. Aome solo había tomado uno o dos vasos, pero para ella era demasiado. Estaba más ebria que Totosai en sus malos días.

Sesshomaru abrió las puertas de golpe, provocando el sobresalto de todas, que guardaron silencio mientras se acercaba a Aome y la tomaba del brazo levantándola.

- No…quiero…hic..ir contigo…

- Hablaremos mañana. Sesshomaru le sostenía ambas muñecas para que no cayera

- ¡No voy! Aome se removía tratando de soltarse del agarre sobre sus manos, inútilmente. Sesshomaru en silencio la levanto y la lanzo sobre su hombro mientras se removía furiosa, exigiendo a gritos que la dejara en paz. Él se volvió hacia Chiyo y con el tono mas sombrío le advirtió.

- Aome es mi compañera; te confié su cuidado y me fallaste.

- Mi Señor…creí…

- ….

Sesshomaru salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió andando lentamente a su habitación. Durante todo el trayecto Aome no paro de gritar, removerse y golpear su espalda con los puños. Apenas entrar en la habitación, la arrojo sobre el lecho elevado en que dormía y del que ella ya intentaba bajar.

- ¡Suficiente! Te quedas quieta y callada hasta que vengan a arreglarte La fina ceja izquierda de Sesshomaru prácticamente se unía con la línea de nacimiento de su cabello.

- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Tú no me vas a decir que hacer! Tu… ¡Youkai abusivo!

- …Esta borracha Doctora Higurashi…va a hacer lo que se le ordene porque es necesario

Él estaba decidido a ser paciente y no burlarse de aquella mujer que amaba. Pero ella se lo ponía muy difícil. Aome se había bajado de la cama y le plantaba cara con las manos en la cintura y bamboleándose un poco, el cabello se le había soltado a partes por lo que desordenados mechones llenos de adornos y flores caían sobre su cara; el kimono le venia grande y el maquillaje ya era un completo desastre.

Una sonrisa comenzó a surgir en los labios de Sesshomaru que antes de reír abiertamente prefirió llamar a su secretario.

- Jaken

- Si amito

- Llama dos...tres doncellas para que den un baño a mi compañera; tráele kimonos abrigadores y prepara algo que elimine el efecto del licor.

Sesshomaru espero que bañaran y vistieran a Aome, cuando las doncellas finalmente salieron de la habitación, ella ya dormía hecha un ovillo en el centro del lecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La luz del sol declinaba en el horizonte cuando abrió los ojos

-Mi cabeza…

-Eso pasa por tomar lo que no debes…no se por qué mi amo bonito insiste en que seas su compañera, a pesar de la escena que hiciste anoche.

-¿Sr. Jaken?

Aome no pudo evitar hablarle con el mismo respeto que Rin solía usar cuando lo mencionaba. El pequeño sapo verde estaba de pie frente a la cama, por lo que apenas y alcanzaba a verle los enormes ojos saltones. Aun con un intenso dolor de cabeza se sentía lucida, curiosamente recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. La vergüenza, la ira, los celos, la tristeza; se mezclaban en su corazón haciendo que un par de lagrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Pero las rechazo tomando aire y concentrándose en su verde cuidador.

- Debes comer para sentirte mejor, pero primero bebe eso. Jaken le señalaba un vaso alto lleno de un liquido amarillo obscuro de aspecto desagradable

- ¿Todo?

- Claro niña tonta…anda bébelo…

Aome decidió beberlo de una sola vez, pero tenia tan mal sabor como aspecto, por lo que tardo bastante en terminarlo. Conforme lo tomaba el dolor y el malestar iban desapareciendo.

- Que efectivo

- Ahora a comer, pronto vendrán unas doncellas para bañarte y vestirte

- Yo puedo valerme por mi misma, gracias

- ¡No te pregunte! Son ordenes del Señor Sesshomaru

- …

Permanecio en silencio luego de que Jaken saliera de la habitación. Se sentía mejor, las doncellas entraron al poco tiempo para ayudara a bañarse y la vistieron con un discreto kimono azul obscuro bordado con peces plateados y blancos en mangas y ruedo. Le cepillaron el cabello y se retiraron tan silenciosas como habían llegado.

Aome se acercó a la ventana, desde ahí podía verse el jardín y el inicio de un bosque de grandes dimensiones, aunque aun había algo de luz, las estrellas mas brillantes se veían ya en el cielo, así como una hermosa luna llena, de pálido tinte azul.

Se permitió no pensar durante un momento. En unas horas con las concubinas del Lord del Oeste había aprendido de Sesshomaru, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Su reino estaba en peligro, una alianza con el reino del sur era obligatoria dadas las circunstancias. Y la compañera elegida por su padre llegaría en unas semanas. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Este era el destino que Totosai protegía? ¿Y ella? ¿Como encajaba una humana, en la vida del Señor del Oeste? La cabeza comenzaba a punzarle de tanto pensar, sabia del poder que un enlace le traería a Sesshomaru. También las consecuencias si es que dicho enlace era rechazado. La heredera del sur podría aliarse con los enemigos del Oeste y entonces…

- ¿Y entonces que Dra. Higurashi?

- ¿Te sientes mejor? La voz de Sesshomaru sonaba profunda y fría, como si con cada día en su tiempo, fuera regresando a la personalidad de siempre.

- Supongo… Aome seguía dándole la espalda contemplando las estrellas y el bosque ya obscuro apenas iluminado por la luna. - ¿Cómo esta todo?

- … Sesshomaru no atinaba a responder, distraído con la frialdad de Aome; dudando entre acercarse y abrazarla o mantenerse ahí hasta aclarar las cosas. - Rechazamos el ataque

- ¿Quiénes eran? Aome estaba al tanto del ataque gracias a Jaken que hablo sin cesar durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella, pero quería escucharlo de él.

- Youkai del Shiro del Norte, Taro es su señor. La voz de Sesshomaru vibro con algo parecido al fastidio, como si no considerara de importancia al enemigo.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Tus hombres están bien? Aome se giro hacia él, y se arrepintió al instante. Llevaba el mismo kimono que usaba cuando lo conoció, incluso la estola estaba en su hombro. Solo faltaban las espadas y la armadura. La realidad la golpeaba duramente. Este era su tiempo, y su mundo. Aquí ella no tendría lugar. Una sensación gélida se le instalo en el pecho al pensar en los padres de Inuyasha, las lagrimas cosquillearon nuevamente en sus ojos antes de rechazarlas molesta. ¿Es que en el sengoku solo había lágrimas para ella?

- …Estamos bien.

- Oh. El silencio se estableció entre ellos mientras Aome luchaba por contener la necesidad de correr a los brazos de aquel youkai que se le figuraba tan distante. Sesshomaru la contemplaba tratando de comprender que era lo que la tenia tan angustiada, podía oler su sufrimiento y escuchar su corazón a toda carrera.

- Se irán mañana…

- ¿Quién?

- …las concubinas

- …No es necesario. Sesshomaru se sentía más y mas frustrado por la actitud de Aome, que le daba nuevamente la espalda, clavando sus hermosos ojos en el vacío más allá de la ventana. Se acercó a ella girándola bruscamente por los hombros hablando con voz contenida.

- Hace años que no las toco Aome… a ninguna mujer. Kami cuanto lo amaba, podía ver en su rostro la misma expresión impasible para cualquiera; pero ella leía en sus ojos, en el temblor de sus manos al sujetarla, en la vibración de su voz.

- Lo se Sesshomaru…ellas me contaron.

- Entonces ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ...He pensado en lo que dijo Totosai…y lo que esta pasando. Creo que él tiene razón tu y yo no…

-¡Basta! No voy a vivir bajo los mandatos de un par de ancianos dementes. Soy el dueño de mi destino Aome, Soy el Señor del Oeste y tu eres la única compañera que deseo…

Sesshomaru la beso, al principio Aome se resistía; necesitaban hablar y pronto. Ella no estaba segura de que las cosas fueran tan simples. El la abrazaba por la cintura doblándola contra su cuerpo, sintiéndola suave y menuda entre sus brazos. Aome acabo rindiéndose a intensidad del youkai suspirando apenas dejo sus labios un momento para atacar su cuello.

Las manos de él se aferraban a la estrecha cintura de Aome, cerrándose alrededor de ella, levantándola y apretándola contra la pared. Ella se sentía invadida por el deseo; era así cada vez que el la besaba. Sus dedos se perdieron en el sedoso pelo del youkai, gimiendo suavemente al sentir la erección frotarse contra su vientre. Los pechos de Aome se encontraban expuestos a las caricias del youkai que parecía querer devorarla, mientras chupaba con deleite uno y otro pezón y dejaba que la pasión se adueñara lentamente de él. Regreso a besarla, ansioso de explorar con su lengua la calidez de aquella boca pequeña y enrojecida por el roce de sus colmillos. Aome entrelazo los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras se sumían en el placer del beso, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió cuando las torneadas piernas se enredaron en su cintura, bajo las manos para levantarla, mientras un gemido animal escapaba de su garganta al golpear el centro de Aome, embistiéndola contra la pared. Su ropa estorbaba ya demasiado.

Sin liberar su boca la llevo hasta la cama, donde se dejo caer sobre ella, haciendo un camino con su lengua bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a un rozado pezón, mordisqueando y lamiendo mientras continuaba frotando su erección contra el sexo de Aome. Desnudarse y desnudarla fue prácticamente un movimiento.

No hablaban, en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus jadeos, los gemidos de Aome y los gruñidos cada vez más salvajes de Sesshomaru.

El comenzó a besarla de nuevo, recorriendo con sus manos la cálida piel hasta hundir un dedo en el sexo de Aome que se arqueo en respuesta. El gemido ronco que escapo de el al encontrarla sumamente húmeda, se extinguió rápidamente cuando separo las rodillas de la joven y sumergió su lengua en el cálido sexo deleitándose con su sabor.

Aome respiraba, jadeaba, gemía. Un calor delicioso, un cosquilleo surgió en su vientre al alcanzar el clímax. Gritando su nombre , el sin detenerse comenzó a mordisquear el pequeño bulto que sobresalía entre los pliegues de su sexo, mientras introducía lentamente un par de largos dedos en el. Ella comenzó a jadear más fuerte, estremeciéndose moviendo la cadera al ritmo que aquella mano le marcaba, necesitando más que solo eso…

- Sesshomaru…. Sin esperar mas, se irguió sobre ella separando aun más las piernas de la joven, entrando lentamente en ella. Aome apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en su sexo. Sesshomaru se detuvo asustado al ver una lagrima caer de sus ojos

- Aome…

- Sigue…

- ¿Te he hecho daño? Él podía sentir el aroma de la excitación de ella y un tenue rastro de sangre en el aire

- Sigue…

Aome elevo las piernas cruzándolas tras la espalda de Sesshomaru elevándose al encuentro de su cuerpo, forzando el miembro hasta la base dentro de ella. El gemido de Sesshomaru al entrar completamente en ella fue casi un grito. Aome lo veía a los ojos, con el rubor en el rostro, los labios entreabiertos y jadeando; suplicándole que siguiera. Sesshomaru comenzó a moverse suavemente mientras besaba y lamia los erectos pezones ya enrojecidos e hinchados de tanta atención; poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo. El sexo de Aome apretándolo, deliciosas pulsaciones lo enviaban al éxtasis mientras se derramaba.

Aome sentía su cuerpo ligero y frágil, una agradable somnolencia la cubría, apenas consciente de que Sesshomaru aun dentro de ella, besaba su cuello hablándole en voz muy baja

- Aome… No voy a perderte

- Sesshomaru…

- No voy a perderte… Sesshomaru lamia el hombro derecho, moviéndose lentamente sobre Aome. Un gemido escapo de los labios de ella al sentir la erección aumentar de tamaño dentro de su cuerpo. Las manos de Sesshomaru apretaban sus senos y jugaban con sus pezones.

- Tú eres MIA Aome.

- ….

Ella no podía sino gemir, por toda respuesta, ante la fuerza de las embestidas del youkai; sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos cuando el tomo sus piernas, apoyándolas sobre sus hombros, entrando aun mas profundamente en ella. Aome sentía su sexo hervir, cada centímetro de piel estaba en llamas. La velocidad de las embestidas aumento hasta que con un grito totalmente animal Sesshomaru se libero nuevamente.

Aome se sumergía rápidamente en la inconciencia cuando una suave presión sobre su seno izquierdo la despertó un poco. Pudo ver el rostro de Sesshomaru levantándose de su pecho, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la barbilla. Los labios cálidos y suaves de él rozaron su oído mientras le hablaba en un idioma extraño, entendiendo solo una frase antes de caer dormida.

…por siempre…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**juro solemnemente que voy a actualizar un pelin mas seguido... eso espero ;)**

**sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar!**

**mistontli**


	7. ChaptER 7

**SIP, YA LO SE MALA MISTONTLI, MALA... HE SIDO UNA GATITA DESCONSIDERADA Y MEREZCO QUE SANTA ME TRAIGA UN PEDAZO DE CARBON :(**

**LES DEJO ESTE CAPITULO A SU AMABLE CONSIDERACION, ESTA ALGO CORTO PERO CON LOS QUE VIENEN ME NIVELO!**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR REGALARME SU TIEMPO Y LEER MI FIC... ¿MENCIONE YA QUE INUYASHA & CO NO ME PERTENECEN?**

CAPITULO SIETE

El frio de la madrugada le despejaba la mente; se sentía bien luego de haber hablado con Chiyo. No pensó que solo estaría ella en el salón de las concubinas. Las alegres mujeres del día anterior habían decidido marcharse antes de que amaneciera, algo que muy a su pesar le alegraba.

No olvidaba la expresión de la pobre youkai al verla aparecer envuelta en la yukata del Señor de la casa, cubierta con su aroma.

_- …Te ha marcado_

_- Necesito saber algunas cosas Chiyo…Aome dudaba al ver la expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos._

_- Estoy a su servicio… Era obvio lo mucho que le molestaba decir aquello. – Sera mejor revisar esas heridas, venga conmigo_

_- Gracias_

Chiyo le había dado un baño, curado los ligeros rasguños y respondido a todas sus preguntas. Eso aun le parecía asombroso. Gracias a la información, Aome estaba tranquila sabiendo que la extraña bebida, que le había dado apenas entrar en el salón, era un potente anticonceptivo; algo que si bien era rutina con las concubinas, no lo era con las parejas elegidas de los youkai. Lo que a ojos de Chiyo, agregaba un error mas a los que ya había cometido, por eso esperaba paciente la mañana, segura de que su Señor la ejecutaría por su ineptitud.

Aome cerró los ojos, saboreando en sus recuerdos los momentos pasados hacia unas horas con aquel poderoso señor feudal. Se había sentido deseada, amada y protegida entre los brazos de Sesshomaru. Se recostó en el tronco de un hermoso sauce tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, disfrutando de los suaves sonidos de la naturaleza, se sentía como en un maravilloso cuento, príncipe incluido, y no quería despertar.

Chiyo había sido bastante clara, un youkai podía tomar a quien quisiera por compañera, sin importar la raza; pero un Daiyoukai estaba obligado a conservar su linaje puro, solo las uniones entre iguales eran permitidas. Sesshomaru se estaba arriesgando demasiado al tomarla como compañera. Hasta donde llegaría para mantenerlos juntos.

Un cosquilleo en el rostro le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada dorada del señor de la casa.

- ¿No puedes dormir? La expresión ausente y el tono bajo de Sesshomaru le erizaba la piel.

- Quería hablar con Chiyo…sobre…necesitaba saber si había alguna planta, o brebaje que pudiera usar para… planificar. Sesshomaru la miraba en silencio, el usaba solo una ligera yukata blanca, abierta, mostrando su impresionante torso. No pudo evitar mirar fijamente la forma en que se tensaban los músculos del abdomen del hombre frente a ella.

Aome sintió como se aceleraba su corazón y una oleada de caliente sangre subía a sus mejillas mientras un millar de mariposas se apretaban en su vientre.

Sesshomaru seguía observándola, atento a la mirada de pura lujuria que cruzo brevemente el rostro de su compañera y el notorio aroma a deseo que emanaba. Provocandolo sintiendo el pulso del deseo en su sexo.

Era abrumadora la manera en que funcionaba el sello, aun incompleto. Gracias a eso, había sentido el momento exacto en que ella despertó, la dejo vestirse y salir en silencio, incluso le dio ventaja dentro de la zona vigilada. Pero en algún momento, su aroma se fue haciendo mas sutil, en ese punto había tomado lo único que tenia a mano y salido rápidamente al punto donde el aroma de su hembra aun se percibía.

La encontró recargada lánguidamente contra un árbol cercano a una de las termas del jardín. Llevaba el cabello suelto y una abrigadora yukata negra, la piel brillaba suavemente iluminada por las antorchas dispersas, su aroma lo llamaba con fuerza; escuchaba el latir cada vez mas rápido de su humano corazón. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que pudo acercarse y contemplarla un momento antes de que ella abriera finalmente sus enormes ojos marrones.

-Planificar...

- Yo no me siento preparada para ser madre… aun.

- Mmm

- No he visto un solo guardia desde que salí de la habitación... Sesshomaru la tomo de la barbilla, sonriendo interiormente por su pobre intento de cambiar el tema; mientras lamia lentamente los labios de ella, como si saboreara un caramelo. Aome entrecerró los ojos mientras gemía de placer.

-Todos aquí saben que eres mi hembra, y hueles a copula… Por supuesto, ninguno de mis hombres se va a acercar a ti. Sesshomaru deslizaba la lengua por su cuello mientras bajaba sus manos para desatar la yukata de Aome, que cayo al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda.

- ¡Sesshomaru! Aome intento levantar la prenda para cubrirse, pero él fue más rápido tomándola de los hombros y estrechándola con violencia.

- Mi hembra, mi hermosa compañera. Lo decía entre besos y gruñidos suaves, mientras acariciaba sin recato todo su cuerpo, sujetándola hasta ponerla de espaldas a él. Acariciando su cintura, dejando marcas en la blanca piel. Apretando con fuerza los senos de la joven que respiraba apenas entre jadeos. – Deseo tomarte así… Aome se estremecía al escucharlo hablar en su oído, la boca del youkai haciendo un camino por su espalda, las manos ocupadas con sus pechos mientras la penetraba haciéndola gritar su nombre

- ¡Sesshomaru!… La sensación era increíble, se sentía traspasada por el miembro del posesivo youkai que la sujetaba con fuerza del cabello, las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad, hasta que sintió los espasmos de su sexo, apretando rítmicamente, forzando la culminación del peli plata que halo con fuerza el cabello de Aome mordiendo después en su omoplato derecho.

- ¡Pero que demonios…! Aome se desplomo sobre el césped, la sensación placentera se diluía en medio del intenso dolor que nacía de la herida en su espalda. Sesshomaru se acercó lamiendo la herida, sujetando las manos de la joven que intentaba alejarlo. – ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haz hecho?

- Deja de moverte…

- ¡No me toques! Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Aome, que luchaba en vano por liberarse del agarre del youkai.

- Aome, yo puedo quitarte el dolor…

- ¿Qué? Sesshomaru la soltó mientras con sus garras hacia un tajo suave en el lado izquierdo de su cuello, la sangre mano de la herida, escurriendo por su pecho mientras observaba a su compañera.

- Debes beberla, Aome, es necesario que mi sangre este en ti, para que el sello no te moleste.

-¿Sello? ¡De que hablas! ¡Arghh! Un espasmo la recorrió haciéndola arquearse hacia atrás, el dolor aumentaba; Sesshomaru la levanto cuidadoso, hasta colocarla en su regazo, forzando su rostro hacia la sangre, que seguía saliendo caliente y roja de la herida abierta.

Aome sintió el sabor metálico en los labios, aquello era demasiado extraño, pero el agarre férreo de Sesshomaru le decía que no la liberaría hasta que hiciera lo que le indicaba. Con algo de repulsión alargo la lengua probando la sangre del Daiyoukai. El sabor era exacto como lo recordaba, metálico y ligeramente salado.

Y la sensación de dolor, se desvanecía con cada porción de aquella sangre que lamia del hermoso pecho de Sesshomaru. Siguió hasta dejar limpio al youkai, llegando hasta la pequeña herida en el cuello. El dolor se había ido, dejándole solo un ligero escozor en la espalda y en su seno izquierdo. Estaba furiosa, hinco con fuerza los dientes en el cuello masculino buscando desquitarse un poco, antes de alejarse sorprendid,a cuando un gemido se libero de la garganta de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Mejor? El youkai estaba preocupado, observando a su mujer. Aquel era un ritual muy viejo, que se había realizado solo en un par de ocasiones; y no siempre con buenos resultados. Pero él estaba dispuesto a jugar todas las cartas que tuviera a su alcance para asegurar que ella seguiría a su lado. Así que, cuando la diminuta mano se estrello en su cara pensó que tal vez, hubiera sido mejor consultarle a ella si estaba de acuerdo, antes de jugar su estrategia.

- ¡Como te atreves! ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me trates así?

Las lágrimas brillaban en el rostro de la joven mientras forcejeaba por liberarse. Sesshomaru la había visto así antes; hacia años, pero en aquella ocasión había sido otro el causante de sus lágrimas. La emoción le lleno el pecho de una forma lenta pero implacable. Él la había herido, no solo físicamente. Muy despacio, sin dejar de ver los ojos castaños de Aome, la tumbo sobre la hierba. Ella tenía algo de dolor en el hombro, y temblaba. Un poco por las emociones que la llenaban y mucho por el frio de la madrugada sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sesshomaru guardo silencio, sin despegar su mirada de la de Aome, ella lucho por liberarse un poco mas hasta que el peso de él y el calor que poco a poco le daba, la vencieron. Bajo la mirada viendo a cualquier sitio menos al rostro del youkai sobre ella.

- Aome… Sesshomaru se sentía frustrado al no poder verse reflejado en el chocolate obscuro de sus ojos, mantuvo el agarre sobre sus muñecas mientras tomaba suavemente el rostro de la joven, girándolo hacia él. - … Perdóname. Aome abrió los ojos asombrada, intentó replicar algo, pero el largo dedo de Sesshomaru sobre su boca se lo impidió. - Debí preguntarte primero, explicarte de que va todo esto. No tomarte por sorpresa; di por sentado que me aceptarías como tu compañero… Necesito saber que eres mía, que nada va a alejarte de mí. Sesshomaru deslizó suavemente sus dedos desde la boca de Aome hasta la herida en el pecho, sin dejar de hablar. Quería explicarle, decirle que ella era demasiado valiosa para el. - Este es un ritual antiguo, al tomar tu sangre en tres ocasiones, y tu tomar la mía, al menos una vez; estaremos unidos Aome, sin importar el tiempo o la distancia.

- ¿Por qué me duele tanto? Sesshomaru se veía en la cálida mirada de Aome; los ojos irritados por el llanto, odiaba verla triste. Acerco el rostro lentamente al de la joven, buscando el perdón en sus labios, liberándola para poder enterrar sus manos en el cabello obscuro. La beso lentamente, disfrutando su boca como nunca, agradecido de que aquella mujer fuera incapaz de guardar rencor.

- Lo lamento, tu energía espiritual repele mi esencia, provocando inmenso dolor al purificarte tu misma. Por eso debías beber mi sangre, para tomar algo de mi energía en ti y lograr que tu poder espiritual se equilibre y me acepte como tuyo. Aome deslizaba los dedos suavemente por el cabello plata que rodeaba sus rostros como una cortina.

- ¿Mio? Aquella palabra sonaba a gloria en sus labios. Sesshomaru suyo. La sangre comenzó a correr rauda por sus venas, calentando su cuerpo, concentrándose en su vientre. ¿Cómo una palabra podía excitarla? La expresión en el rostro de Sesshomaru era de alegría, con aquella mueca tan suya que le provocaba reír a carcajadas por los dos.

- … por siempre

- Sessho…. La boca del youkai se apodero de sus labios para silenciarla nuevamente

- Luego… ahora debes descansar, pronto amanecerá y no deseo que mi hembra deambule desnuda por los corredores.

- Sigues evadiendo el problema Sesshomaru, y callarme a besos no es una opción.

- ¿De verdad? Aome veía ruborizada la sonrisa breve que cruzo el rostro del youkai, que ya vestido; ataba el nudo de su yukata. – Ven, déjame cargarte.

- No es necesario, puedo caminar.

- Yo puedo volar, y usare cualquier excusa para llevarte en brazos. Aome lo miro largo totalmente desconcertada.

- Ok, ¿Quién eres y donde esta "El Príncipe de hielo"? La risa vibro en el pecho de Aome mientras el la levantaba.

- Tal vez el clima de tu época me ha "derretido"

- ¿Sarcasmo de nuevo Lord Sesshomaru?

- Mmm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Los youkai que se encontraba atareados en sus actividades cotidianas, se detenían un momento y se inclinaban frente a él, en una muda muestra de respeto y temor. Sesshomaru no solía prestarles atención, aunque sabía casi todo de ellos. La mayoría eran hijos de los primeros sirvientes de la casa Taisho. Cuando entro a la sala, nueve pares de ojos lo siguieron hasta que ocupo el sitial elevado, que hacia las veces de trono.

Madera oscura y mármol blanco, componían la impresionante sala donde se hallaban reunidos los nueve generales del Oeste; sentados en sendos almohadones rodeaban un enorme mapa del Japón. Algunas figuritas dispersas marcaban la posición del ejército del Norte y las líneas defensivas del Sur y Oeste. Sesshomaru escuchaba con atención a sus generales, cada uno planteando la estrategia que consideraba más útil para despedazar al ejército invasor.

Quedaba claro, que debía salir de inmediato a realizar un reconocimiento, aunque sus generales se opusieron alegando que ellos habían mantenido a raya a Lord Taro durante todo el tiempo que el príncipe del Oeste había estado fuera. Claro, ya lo veía venir, el rechazo en redondo a sus preferencias en cuanto a la elección de pareja, y al tiempo que había descuidado su territorio, su responsabilidad.

Durante un breve momento se permitió recordar la época de Aome, donde Rin seguramente seguiría creciendo sana y feliz, a salvo de la guerra que se le venia encima.

Y en el instante en que se permitió pensar en Rin, el futuro, el presente; en medio de una guerra, con una prometida que no quería en camino, rodeado de ancianos youkai que buscaban imponer su opinión a toda costa; con una hermosa, inteligente y temperamental hembra humana metida en su mente y corazón; Sesshomaru se llevo un dedo a la sien pensando que daría su brazo izquierdo nuevamente, por una taza de café y dos aspirinas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

- He dicho no… agradezco mucho sus atenciones señoritas, pero deseo bañarme por mi misma

- El Señor Sesshomaru dio la orden…

- Lo se pero… esperen aquí y me ayudan a vestirme y peinarme ¿les parece?

- Pero…

- Excelente, no tardo.

Aome cerró la frágil mampara y se desnudo finalmente, feliz de poder deslizarse en el agua tibia. Se lavo el cabello y exploro su cuerpo, solo había algunos verdugones y la espeluznante mordida en su pecho. Se recostó en el borde de la tina intentando relajase, pero en cuanto su espalda dio contra el borde pego un grito.

- ¡Diablos! Toco el hombro sintiendo los bordes irregulares, similares a los que adornaban su pecho. Con mucho cuidado se recostó nuevamente evitando presionar la herida, pensando en lo mucho que le estaba costando adaptarse a las costumbres youkai. Con toda la información que Chiyo le había dado podría hacer una investigación completa "Usos y costumbres sexuales de los Youkai durante el periodo Sengoku Jiddai" Dejo escapar una risa ligera, debía comentárselo a Sessh.

Salió del agua resignada y lista para enfrentar a las pobres doncellas que la miraban aterradas.

- Al Señor no le va a gustar que la hayamos dejamado sola en el baño.

- Lo he hecho bastante bien, gracias.

- Es la compañera del señor…

- Exacto, yo le explico y todos contentos, ahora ayúdenme con esto. Aome sostenía entre sus manos un larguísimo trozo de seda y les sonreía amable. Cuando las doncellas se sintieron satisfechas con el aspecto de Aome, salieron silenciosamente de la habitación. Habían recogido el cabello en un moño bajo en la nuca, un delicado kansahi lo mantenía en su sitio mientras algunos mechones le enmarcaban el rostro.

Un kimono verde oscuro con encantadoras flores de cerezo bordadas en hilo de oro, sobre una yukata de un cálido amarillo ocre y un obi del mismo color ciñendo su cintura, conformaban su atuendo. También perfumaron su cuerpo con delicados aceites y maquillaron discretamente su rostro. Aome se contemplo una última vez en el espejo; satisfecha con la imagen, salió resuelta a hablar de una buena vez con el dueño de la casa.

El sonido de sus pasos era lo único que escuchaba, una anciana youkai, le había indicado el camino a la sala de guerra pero al parecer se había equivocado, ya pensaba pedir ayuda para regresar a su habitación, cuando se topo con unas enormes puertas dobles de madera finamente labrada. Entro con cuidado, el interior estaba iluminado por la luz de varios ventanales al fondo de la habitación.

- Una biblioteca…. Aome se acercó a los interminables estantes asombrada, iba a tomar un libro cuando una familiar silueta se dibujo cerca de ella, largo cabello plata, estatura imponente. – Sesshomaru pensé que aun estabas en la reunión. Aome se abrazó al pecho del youkai. Una pálida mano le tomo el rostro; el corazón se le detuvo unos instantes.

- ¿Quien eres niña?… un par de fríos ojos azules la observaban molestos. Aome se dio cuenta de inmediato que aquel youkai podría ser el gemelo de Sesshomaru, eran parecidos en la voz y en la manera de hablar, con esa entonación grave y lánguida. Incluso usaba el mismo tipo de vestimenta que su youkai, con una protección de torso en color negro como única diferencia.

-Lo lamento… lo confundí con Sesshomaru. Aome dio un paso atrás alejándose lentamente de aquel desconocido. El youkai la tomo bruscamente de las muñecas mientras acercaba el rostro a su cuello oliéndola descaradamente.

- ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de mi hermano impregnado en tu cuerpo humana? El youkai, le apretaba las muñecas lastimándola.

-¿Hermano?...Sesshomaru no me dijo que tenía otro hermano….¡Podrías por favor soltarme! Aome se alejó unos pasos en cuanto sus muñecas fueron liberadas, observando atenta al desconocido frente a ella. La altura, el palido tono de piel, la estola en el hombro, marcas purpura en el rostro y la consabida media luna en la frente. Lo que hacia la diferencia era el profundo azul de sus ojos y la sonrisa traviesa que se extendia por aquel rostro.

- Lo lamento Rin, no fue mi intención asustarte, solo me sorprende mucho que mi frigido hermano finalmente haya sucumbido a la lujuria y nada menos que con una humana a la que supuestamente ve como una hija…¿Califica como incesto? Mmm, tal vez; además esta el hecho de que aun eres una cachorra…¡Pero que espanto, mi hermano mayor es un hentai!

Aome lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos, mientras veía horrorizada la reaccion de aquel youkai que era bastante mas que distinto, de su siempre sobrio Sesshomaru.

- Soy la Doctora Higurashi… Aome, mi nombre es Aome. Rin se ha tomado unas vacaciones, para recuperarse. El ojiazul le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía tendiéndole la mano.

- Lo se, la pequeña Rin ha estado enferma por mucho tiempo, me alegra que este bien. Mi nombre es Aeshi, embajador del Señor del Oeste y su hermano menor.

- Mucho gusto Aeshi…creo. Aome seguía desorientada por los repentinos cambios de humor de aquel youkai.

- Bueno Aome, aun queda aclarar porque hueles como si fueras la hembra de mi hermano.

- Veras… no se por donde empezar. Aome daba unos pasos tentativos hacia la salida, profundamente sonrojada por el atrevimiento de aquel joven; es decir, para cualquier youkai era obvio que ella estaba "apareándose" con el Señor de la casa. Eso era bastante bochornoso de por si, y tener que decirlo en voz alta frente a un desconocido era horrible. Dio un par de pasos mas hacia la salida.

- Es mi hembra Aeshi, y deberas aprender a comportarte… la voz de Sesshomaru a sus espaldas la hizo relajarse de inmediato. Se giro para encontrarlo vestido con un kimono blanco bordado con hilo de plata, la estola descansaba en su hombro y las espadas estaban atadas a su cintura por un obi azul. Y la expresión de su rostro era de hastio, como si le doliera la cabeza, algo que no aceptaría por supuesto, porque era un signo de debilidad.

- ¿Qué tal tu reunión? Aome se acercaba hasta quedar frente a el sonriendo a modo de saludo. Nunca espero que Sesshomaru se inclinara para besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Mmm

- ¿Tan mal? Sesshomaru dio unos pasos dentro de la biblioteca, colocando a Aome a un lado suyo.

- Supongo que Myoga te ha puesto al corriente y te ha enviado a disuadirme. Aeshi se acerco a Sesshomaru lentamente.

- Si, me ha dicho que vas a mandar al carajo todo el trabajo que Totosai ha realizado, para lograr este pacto. Que estas encaprichado con la ex mujer de Inuyasha y que debería deshacerme de cualquier cosa que obstaculice tu unión con Hiyori y debilite al reino.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

Aome temblaba al escucharlos hablar; ella era el obstáculo. Aquel joven youkai, el hermano de Sesshomaru, estaba ahí para matarla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ALIMENTA A LA GATITA!

DEJA UN RVW


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, NO ESTOY MUERTA SOLO HE TENIDO UNA LAAARGA TEMPORADA DE ALTIBAJOS QUE POR UNA U OTRA CIRCUNSTANCIA NO ME HABIAN DEJADO ACTUALIZAR, ESTE FIC NO ES MUY LARGO ASI QUE NO FALTA MUCHO PARA EL FINAL. EN FIN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SIEMPRE SON COMO PEQUEÑOS LATIGOS ENLA JOROBA DE MI NEURONA SOLITARIA PARA QUE TRABAJE MAS RAPIDO! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: CON PROFUNDO DOLOR RECONOZCO QUE NO SOY DUEÑA DE INUYAHSA YA QUE ESTE Y SU MUNDO SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T.**

CAPITULO OCHO

- Entonces – Sesshomaru se mantenía tenso frente a Aome, sin apartar la vista del embajador - ¿Que harás?

- Mmm bueno supongo que Totosai está en lo correcto, y tu capricho nos va a llevar a la ruina

- No es un capricho

- Te has vinculado a una sacerdotisa humana, que fue mujer de Inuyasha - Aeshi levanto rápidamente la espada para detener el ataque de Sesshomaru justo a tiempo. La mirada del Daiyoukai se mantenía fija en los azules ojos de Aeshi.

- Ella es mi mujer.

- ¡Es un problema mayúsculo hermano! Aeshi seguía manteniendo la tensión entre ambas espadas, ninguno hacia otro movimiento, solo permanecían ahí midiendo fuerzas.

- Es mi compañera… decide si me apoyas o no. Bajaron la espada al mismo tiempo, Aeshi miraba a Sesshomaru sin decir palabra mientras enfundaba de nuevo su espada.

- ¿La quieres? Aome se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a un youkai preguntando algo semejante, ellos no daban ninguna importancia a los sentimientos; así que miro a Sesshomaru pendiente de su respuesta.

- Si

- Bien, eso me basta. Disculpa lo que te dije, quería saber si de verdad habías cambiado tanto. Aeshi se acercó rápidamente a Aome sorprendiéndola con un abrazo que termino rápidamente al escucharse un ligero gruñido proveniente de Sesshomaru. – Hermano solo estoy saludando a tu compañera, pero que celoso eres.

- Mantén tus manos quietas Aeshi

- Es bueno ver que no vienes a matarme después de todo. Aome le sonreía ligeramente ruborizada

- Ese era el plan, al menos creo que eso es lo que Hiyori supuso. Pero no le causaría semejante daño a Sesshomaru, en especial cuando veo que ha iniciado un ritual de sellamiento contigo. Cualquier daño a tu persona… Sesshomaru levanto la voz a tiempo de detener a su joven embajador, no era prudente revelarle demasiado a Aome, no quería preocuparla todavía.

- Aeshi, que noticias me traes del Sur.

* * *

><p>El árbol mecía sus ramas suavemente, se veía igual que los últimos años; la rugosa corteza parecía irradiar un tenue calor como si estuviera vivo. Cerró los ojos tratando de no sentir aquel miedo que le apretaba el alma. Su pequeña niña estaba sola cientos de años en el pasado, expuesta a un peligro tal vez mayor que el que enfrentara la última vez. Una plegaria broto de sus labios rogando a sus antepasados por el bienestar de su querida Aome. Mientras un grupo de personas la observaban desde lejos<p>

- La madre de Aome está muy preocupada, tal vez no fue una buena idea que le explicaras la situación al completo Totosai. Rin se acercaba al anciano acompañado de Souta y de Hideki que observaban a la mujer en silencio.

- No quería mentirle Rin… no sé qué pase de aquí en adelante. Pensé que habría cambios de inmediato en los archivos, o que incluso el efecto en el tiempo sería catastrófico y borraría todo lo que hasta ahora conocemos…Pero nada se ha modificado así que…no sé qué pensar.

- No lo entiendo Totosai.

- Quiere decir que tal vez, Aome haya muerto al llegar al Sengoku, o que nunca haya salido del pozo. Si la historia no se ha alterado aun, es porque ella no existe en el pasado. Hideki hablaba con voz cansada mirando al cielo.

- No esas no son las únicas opciones… Souta mantenía la mirada fija en el inmenso árbol tutelar de los Higurashi. – Mi hermana es una poderosa sacerdotisa, y una mujer muy fuerte. No se rendirá fácilmente.

- Pero ella está en el pasado sin su poder espiritual Souta. Rin no quería ni pensar en su querido señor sin la señorita Aome.

- Tal vez… Totosai se esforzaba por lograr una línea de pensamiento coherente. – Tal vez logre reactivar su poder, después de todo solo esta atenuado porque ella misma lo mantiene así, si se siente nuevamente amenazada su poder espiritual brotaría de manera natural, aunque quizá requiera de un buen estimulo.

- En cualquier caso, si es que ella está o no en el pasado…los efectos de su estadía se verán reflejados en esta época… espero que Sesshomaru no se deje llevar por su corazón, mucho hay en juego en este momento. – Hideki no puso atención a la mirada de reproche que tanto Souta como Rin le dirigieron.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme en la aldea de Kaede? - Aome caminaba rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar a Sesshomaru, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. La discusión había comenzado en los pasillos luego de que dejaran a Aeshi.<p>

- No me agrada que estés rodeada de humanos… -Sesshomaru se quedó de pie en mitad de la estancia de espaldas a Aome, no la dejaría en la aldea de su hermano ni en un millón de años, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

- ¿Disculpa? Temo recordarte poderoso youkai, que soy humana, y que lo razonable es estar entre mis iguales. - Aome estaba de pie tras él, manoteando de forma brusca, Sesshomaru seguía con la mirada perdida en la extensión de verde que se apreciaba por la ventana de su habitación, buscando un argumento que convenciera a su necia compañera sin decirle lo que realmente le preocupaba. - Estaría a salvo con mis amigos, además Inuyasha…. La sacudida que recibió le corto las palabras, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba fuera de la habitación, en algún lugar del inmenso jardín, mientras Sesshomaru la sujetaba de los hombros y la miraba fríamente.

- ¿Deseas estar con el nuevamente? El simple hecho de pronunciarlo en voz alta le provocaba una espantosa necesidad de destruir algo. El rostro de Aome, pasó de la ira al asombro en segundos; cerró los ojos inhalando profundamente.

- Suéltame Sesshomaru. Aome sentía la furia creciendo en su interior. Trataba de mantenerla a raya, de comprender todo lo que le pasaba a aquel youkai por la cabeza. Entendía que eran seres profundamente territoriales, pero ella no le había dado motivos ¡Inuyasha estaba casado por Kami! Como se le podía siquiera ocurrir que ella buscaría algo con él. – Escúchame por favor, no quiero pasar esto de nuevo. Inuyasha es mi amigo. Si, hace años estuve ligeramente enamorada de él pero eso fue hace años. - Aome elevo tentativamente la mano, hasta acariciar los labios del youkai, que parecía no entender lo que ella decía.

- No quiero que estés cerca de él. Lo había dicho, había aceptado que se sentía celoso de un hanyou. Aome se recostó en su pecho, y el cerro los brazos alrededor de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo, inclinando el rostro hasta besar los cabellos de su hembra.

- Bueno si es tan difícil para ti… me quedare en palacio Sesshomaru. Pero no quiero damas de compañía… y necesito algo más cómodo que estos kimonos.

- Gracias. Sesshomaru la beso suavemente en los labios, mientras ella le sonreía

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- En unas horas - Sesshomaru tomo la mano pequeña de Aome mientras andaban de vuelta al palacio, exactamente como lo hacía cuando paseaban por el parque o cuando salían al cine. – Lo extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa? Aome lo veía con curiosidad

- Poder hacer cosas tan...sencillas como caminar juntos. La libertad, sin preocupaciones, ni formalidades. - Aome le apretó levemente la mano, dándole una gran sonrisa.

- También lo extraño

Siguieron andando en silencio hasta el palacio, donde ya los esperaba Aeshi, que le tendió un pergamino a Sesshomaru en cuanto se acercó a él.

- Te han enviado esto, al parecer Taro ha atacado en otro punto, Hiramiya trato de repeler el ataque pero tiene bastantes bajas.

- Tendré que marcharme en este momento. Sesshomaru tenía nuevamente la expresión inescrutable y fría, preparándose para la lucha.

- Cuídate mucho Sesshomaru. Aome clavaba su mirada en el rostro del poderoso youkai, anhelaba besarlo, y abrazarlo pero se cohibía por la presencia de Aeshi cerca de ellos; El Daiyoukai se sintió asombrado de esta reacción por parte de ella. Se acercó acariciando suavemente el rostro inclinándose para besarla largo en los labios, acariciando suavemente sus labios con la lengua con una delicadeza que sorprendió a la joven. Sesshomaru sonrió al ver el rostro de su hembra tan ruborizada que parecía brillar, con los ojos entornados a consecuencia de la caricia. La amaba, y la dejaría al cuidado del único en quien confiaba lo suficiente para algo así.

- Aeshi será tu guardia personal

- Oye Sesshomaru yo creo que debería acompañarte… Una mirada basto para callar al youkai que respetuosamente bajo el rostro asintiendo; Sesshomaru puso una mano en el hombro del joven ojiazul. La dorada mirada demandando mil cosas en silencio. Aeshi pareció encogerse un poco frente a Sesshomaru antes de hablar en voz suave.

- Si hermano, ella estará a salvo.

- Bien. Con un ligero impulso se elevó, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz que se perdió en el horizonte rápidamente.

- Lamento mucho que te hayan dejado de niñera Aeshi. Aome se sentía muy apenada con aquel joven que obviamente no quería perderse una pelea.

- ¿Niñera?

- O bueno… que te quedes aquí por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes Aome, tenemos algo de tiempo para charlar, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. Aeshi le miraba curioso, mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta y ocho horas, dos mil ochocientos ochenta minutos desde que había visto a Sesshomaru convertirse en una pequeña bola de luz y salir volando hacia el norte. Se había peinado el cabello, andado varias veces por los corredores de palacio, leído algunos pergaminos de la biblioteca. También había tratado de dormir, o comer o relajarse…sin éxito. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurría, acompañar a Aeshi en el estudio de Sesshomaru, sonde se había encerrado desde hacía horas con Jaken.<p>

- Aeshi… me preguntaba si puedo ayudarte con algo… Aome, abrió la puerta de par en par solo para ver al joven youkai, dormido profundamente sobre un montón de pergaminos. Tenía el cabello revuelto y los dedos ligeramente manchados de tinta, un tintero se veía a punto de volcarse sobre los documentos, ella acerco la mano lentamente para tomarlo, dando un grito cuando una garra le aferro la muñeca con violencia.

- ¡Suéltame me lastimas!

-¿Aome? - Aeshi la soltó rápidamente restregándose los ojos manchándose el rostro en el proceso. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- No tengo mucho en que ocuparme y pensé que podría ayudarte con los papeles…o algo

-¿Sabes leer? Aeshi estaba asombrado, los humanos eran criaturas sin cerebro, para los youkai, incapaces de hacer algo más que matarse entre ellos y reproducirse como conejos.

- No lo tomare como ofensa, porque a fin de cuentas no me conoces. Hablo, leo y escribo cuatro idiomas a la perfección, soy Médico, actualmente realizo un postgrado en cirugía, soy bastante buena en matemáticas y tengo alguna noción de derecho internacional…aunque supongo que eso no te será de utilidad - Termino Aome cerrando levemente los ojos molesta consigo misma por aquel alarde innecesario. Al parecer estaba demasiado influenciada por su amado Daiyoukai.

-¿Post Grado?

-….

- ¿Cuatro idiomas? ¿En serio? – Aeshi la miraba asombrado con una radiante sonrisa- pensé que los humanos eran incapaces de aprender.

- Insisto, no voy a tomarlo personal- Aome se instaló en un taburete bajo cercano al joven youkai, mientras tomaba uno de los delicados pergaminos leyéndolo cuidadosamente. – Mmm dime Aeshi ¿Diez piezas de oro es mucho a pagar por un trabajo de ebanistería? Desconozco el tipo de cambio- Aome lo miraba seriamente

- ¿Tipo de cambio? –Aeshi la miraba con una ceja ligeramente elevada poniendo en mayor evidencia el parentesco con el señor del oeste. - Depende…una reparación menor puede costar….

La suavidad de las sabanas logro relajarla de inmediato, se había pasado un par de horas familiarizándose con los conceptos de tierra y vasallaje que manejaban en esta época, ayudando a Aeshi a transcribir documentos y realizar cuentas. Al principio el youkai revisaba los pergaminos muy cuidadosamente antes de firmarlos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, finalmente; de que no contenían errores se concentró en lo suyo. Aome le había prometido acompañarlo mañana temprano para agilizar el trabajo. Se estiro un poco más, pensando en Sesshomaru, clavo la vista en el cielo raso de la habitación preocupada por su Daiyoukai. Las marcas en su piel se sentían tensas como si una costra delgada se hubiera formado sobre la herida y la pequeñísima mordida que le había dado antes de irse, no era doloroso pero si molesto.

Se levantó luego de un buen rato de descanso, era hora de la cena y Aome se cambió de ropa a algo más cómodo. Una versión ligera del traje de sacerdotisa, en color verde obscuro y con las mangas bordadas con hojas. Era una pieza muy hermosa. Se recogió el pelo nuevamente y comenzó a andar rumbo al salón en que solía comer con Sesshomaru. Por el camino se encontró a Aeshi andando a su encuentro.

- Aome, no comeremos en el salón. – Aeshi se había cambiado, dejando de lado el traje blanco con mangas bordadas en rojo con el escudo de Sesshomaru a un atuendo más informal, en color negro y gris. Se colocó a un lado de ella mientras andaban por el largo pasillo, y entraban a los jardines, una multitud de luces se habían encendido ya, y Aome fue consiente de la cantidad de soldados que rodeaban la construcción y deambulaban por los jardines. Una sensación extraña había estado merodeando en las esquinas de su mente. No era miedo, ni angustia, no sabía bien que era pero le molestaba; por lo que trato de distraerse concentrándose en su conversación con Aeshi, que en ese momento le señalaba su puesto frente a una mesa pequeña en medio de un rosedal. Había antorchas por doquier, iluminando el pequeño banquete y tres youkai de rostro sereno listas para atenderlos.

- Que hermoso lugar, no pensé que hubiera algo así aquí.

- Sesshomaru es muy afecto a las plantas, por lo que el jardín es un punto muy importante de palacio. Este es de hecho el lugar donde solemos cenar los tres.

- ¿Tres?

- Sesshomaru, Rin y yo. El salón del comedor solo se usa para visitas oficiales y cosas así.

- Entonces… ¿Ningún problema con los humanos?

- ¿Problema? No, para nada…

- Pensé que su aversión era cosa compartida.

- Veo eso muy difícil Aome… Sesshomaru no odia a los humanos, solo detesta la debilidad de su padre por un humano. No me malentiendas, no es, sino…por las consecuencias

-Odia a Inuyasha…

- No, el odia que Inuyasha sea un Hanyou, no odia a Inuyasha por sí mismo, de hecho te aseguro que él hubiera sido un excelente hermano mayor, lo ha sido conmigo después de todo.

- Pero Aeshi tu eres su hermano, es diferente.

- Aome… Yo no soy hermano de Sesshomaru

- Pero, le dices hermano...

- Somos hermanos de crianza. Mi madre, Ilana; era la única hermana de Touga, el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Se casó con uno de los generales de mi querido tío, y se retiró a vivir al sur. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera y Touga trajo a mi madre a palacio para cuidarnos… Mi madre murió al nacer yo.

- Lo lamento…

- También yo, en especial porque nunca hubo una presencia muy maternal en esta casa. La madre de Sesshomaru venia de vez en vez a saludar…

-¿No vivía aquí? ¿Por qué no cuidaba a su hijo?

- Aome, ellos tenían un acuerdo, se aparearon y cumplieron con lo que sus mayores exigían. Pero la madre de Sesshomaru tenía su vida, y nunca fue muy amorosa con su hijo. Pretender que cuidara a un huérfano era ilógico. Y tío Touga… bueno; él lo intento. Era un bromista insoportable, siempre tratando de hacer menos sombrío a su hijo mayor. Decía que Sesshomaru era un cachorro circunspecto y demasiado serio para su edad. Nos crio como hermanos, y me dio el lugar de segundo al mando de Sesshomaru, un lugar que solo se le da a la familia.

- El lugar de Inuyasha

- Sí.

- Sesshomaru no odia a su hermano Aome, él fue en su búsqueda cuando el reino estuvo en peligro. Inuyasha tenía edad para asumir su responsabilidad. Lo busco para darle el lugar de confianza a su derecha, como correspondía.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

- Inuyasha estaba sellado en un árbol…y permaneció ahí por cincuenta años. Durante todo ese tiempo, Sesshomaru acudió a verlo cada año, intento romper el hechizo, pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Te imaginas lo furioso que estaba cuando tú lo liberaste? Creo que fue entonces cuando lo escuche hablar de ti por primera vez.

- ¿Cómo? - Aome había olvidado que debía comer, el bocado permanecía en sus palillos desde hacía un rato y no estaba dispuesta a probar más. Estaba fascinada con toda la conversación.

-Sí, el llego y comenzó a hablar de una mujer con extrañas ropas que había roto la maldición de Inuyasha, y que no conforme con eso, le había puesto un collar de castigo para someterlo. Sometido por una mujercita de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños; menuda humillación.

- Aeshi, espera. ¿Cómo sabia Sesshomaru todo eso?¿Quién le informo?

- Uh nadie… Aome él estaba presente cuando liberaste a Inuyasha. - Las palabras calaron hondo en Aome, así que Él había estado ahí, la había visto pelear con el ciempiés y poner el rosario de control al cuello de Inuyasha.

- Creo que siempre le intrigaste

La charla siguió por unos momentos, Aome se sentía halagada, Aeshi le contaba sobre lo mucho que Sesshomaru la respetaba. Y también lo mal que llevaba el que soportara el maltrato de Inuyasha. Aome le pregunto más sobre Touga, el padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Y Él le había contado bastantes anécdotas simpáticas de la infancia que había compartido con el Daiyoukai actual. Estaba a la mitad de una risa espontanea cuando lo sintió, la risa se congelo en su garganta y se levantó de la mesa lentamente. Aeshi la veía preocupado, captando el aroma ansioso que emanaba de ella.

- ¿Aome?¿ Qué ocurre?

- Están aquí … han rodeado el palacio.

* * *

><p>una neurona solitaria agradeceria enormemente su comentario!<p>

mistontli


	9. capitulo nueve

VEN QUE ME PORTO BIEN! MI NEURONA JOROBADA SE SINTIO ABOCHORNADA PORQUE LOS DEJO COLGADOS DEMASIADOS DIAS, POR ESO NOS PUSIMOS A TRABAJAR Y AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE, QUE LO DISFRUTEN. TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR EN LOS PROXIMOS SIETE DIAS.

SE SOBRE ENTIENDE QUE INUYASHA AND CO NO SON MIOS, LE PERTENECEN A LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T, YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA RELAJARME Y OBSEQUIARLOS A USTEDES CON EL FRUTO DE MIS DESVARIOS

BESOS

mistontli

CAPITULO NUEVE

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! - El diminuto insecto fue recibido con un golpe que lo dejo ligeramente aplastado y aturdido a los pies de un molesto hanyou, que sudaba a mares luego de haber pasado un día completo arando el campo con los aldeanos. Luego de eso, había ayudado a Setsuna, llevando agua hasta su vivienda, en los lindes de la aldea, casi en pleno bosque. Estaba cansado, aunque tomando en cuenta la falta de acción en los últimos años, acostarse cansado era siempre bienvenido.

- ¿Que ocurre Myoga por que el escandalo? - Inuyasha levanto al anciano y lo sostenía en la palma de su mano esperando su respuesta

-Amo Inuyasha, El Señor Sesshomaru ha sido víctima de una emboscada, está peleando ahora mismo en la frontera norte. Debe ir en su ayuda

- ¡Khe! Yo no iré a ayudar al maldito bastardo engreído… que se las arregle el mismo después de todo, él es el Señor del Oeste, todopoderoso Inu Youkai de pura sangre ¿NO? ¡Pues que salga del embrollo solo!- Inuyasha dejo caer a la pulga y se dio la vuelta alejándose cuando la diminuta criatura lo siguió dando saltos, llamándolo a gritos

- ¡Amo Inuyasha, Sesshomaru es su hermano, la única familia que le queda! Además es el compañero de Aome. ¿No le preocupa ella?- Myoga sonrió aliviado al ver que el hanyou se detenía en seco.

- Ella puede buscar otro compañero cuando sea viuda, a fin de cuentas el lazo se rompe cuando uno de los dos muere ¿No?

- Entre los youkai así es, pero la Señora Aome comparte un sello de tres lunas con el Señor Sesshomaru. Morirá si el muere.

-¿Qué demonios has dicho pulga miserable? – Inuyasha tomo bruscamente al pequeñísimo demonio entre sus garras, apretándolo bruscamente. – ¡Explícate!

- Sesshomaru realizo un antiguo ritual de emparejamiento, asegurando su unión eterna con la señorita Aome. Ha fusionado alma, cuerpo y espíritu con su mujer. Si uno muere el otro lo seguirá irremediablemente, las emociones y pensamientos de ambos están conectados ahora. En pocas palabras, comparten un mismo destino, amo Inuyasha.

- ¡Maldito Sesshomaru de mierda! ¡En que estaba pensando por Kami sama!- Inuyasha tomo su ropa mientras andaba rápidamente hacia la aldea, donde Setsuna y Miroku acompañaban a la anciana Kaede. - Miroku, necesito que me prestes a Kirara

- Claro amigo…tú sabes que ella te quiere mucho. ¿Ocurre algo? - Inuyasha se acercó a su mujer, la ligera curva de su vientre se notaba apenas pero él era capaz de percibir el aroma de sus cachorros creciendo fuertes dentro de su madre.

- Setsuna… debo ayudar a mi hermano. Algún idiota está atacándolo y si no hago algo, él va a acabar con toda la diversión solo - La sonrisa traviesa en el rostro casi infantil de Inuyasha no engañaba a su esposa. Setsuna había crecido escuchando del demonio dormido atrapado en un árbol, y cuando el destino la había llevado a la tranquila aldea, apenas verlo se había enamorado profundamente de él. Sabía que su corazón no olvidaría a Aome. Ella lo entendía, porque pese a ese lazo con la poderosa guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, podía sentir que él la amaba de verdad. Toco el rostro de su esposo depositando un beso suave en sus labios, que Inuyasha devolvió con ternura.

- Ten mucho cuidado amor… tus hijos y yo estaremos esperándote.

Inuyasha acaricio con cuidado el vientre de Setsuna antes de salir corriendo para encontrarse con Kirara y salir volando rumbo al norte.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, no podía creer que Taro lo tuviera acorralado, había despachado ya varias de sus guarniciones, por lo que seguía peleando en medio de un campo cubierto de torsos, piernas, cabezas y órganos palpitantes regados en derredor. Normalmente se daba el tiempo para cortar y quemar a sus destazadas víctimas, así evitaba ensuciar sus albos ropajes. Pero ahora no había tiempo para algo así, los youkai llegaban en oleadas, grandes y pequeños, se acercaban con sus armas y se lanzaban contra él y Hiramiya, sus hombres seguían peleando pero las bajas eran muchas.<p>

Taro había esperado a Hiramiya en un paso estrecho en las montañas cercanas al puesto de vigilancia del norte. Aunque los Inu Youkai eran muy hábiles y poderosos, y por supuesto mayores en número, esta diferencia de poder y cantidad poco importaba al encontrarse en terreno escarpado, donde tendrían que maniobrar con dificultad.

Sesshomaru lo soluciono, haciendo explotar una parte de la montaña, formando una explanada en la que sus hombre pudieran desplegarse y pelear con comodidad.

Poco a poco, los habían hecho retroceder hasta el valle. Sesshomaru sabía que ese era un excelente lugar para atacar con todo su poder, pero sus hombres estaban mezclados con los de Taro, por lo que se negó a usar una explosión de plasma, o su forma youkai completa. El combate cuerpo a cuerpo era la única opción.

Los enemigos, seguían rodeándolo, atacándolo por diversos flancos, haciéndole perder el tiempo, pero sin causarle un daño real, como si solo estuvieran distrayéndolo… como si su misión no fuera matarlo sino… La idea le llego como un relámpago, era una estrategia de esperar en una guerra, pero tan deshonesta que él jamás recurriría a algo tan bajo. Sin embargo él sabía que su enemigo no tenía honor. La ira inundo sus venas mientras embestía con rabia contra los que lo rodeaban volándolos en diminutos fragmentos, causando una lluvia de sangre que lo empapo por completo, mientras liberaba su yuki en un estallido de furia al comprender muy tarde el objetivo de su despiadado enemigo. - ¡Taro va por Aome!

* * *

><p>El pulso de energía viajo con la velocidad del relámpago, atravesando los valles asustando a las pequeñas criaturas a su paso, paralizando de terror a los youkai que sintieron la cresta de energía viajando sobre sus cabezas en un círculo concéntrico que toco todos los rincones del territorio Oeste.<p>

* * *

><p>Aeshi corría arrastrando a Aome entre los jardines de palacio, los valientes soldados peleaban facilitándoles la huida. Aome se detuvo en medio de la carrera, cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza gritando de dolor. Un soldado enemigo se acercó a ellos, aprovechando que Aome se encontraba de rodillas y Aeshi estaba distraído tratando de incorporarla. La espada cruzo el aire dirigida a la cabeza del embajador, la hembra después de todo no representaba ningún peligro.<p>

Aome levanto el rostro justo a tiempo de ver al enemigo lanzarse sobre Aeshi, actuó por reflejo extendiendo las manos hasta la hoja de la espada enemiga, el dolor fue como fuego blanco sobre su piel. La sangre acudió a la herida como un torrente vivo goteando rápidamente por la hoja de la espada hasta la empuñadura, y de ahí a las manos del sorprendido youkai que la veía con los ojos desorbitados mientras se disolvía lentamente. Solo entonces, al ver a aquel ser evaporarse frente a sus ojos; la joven bajo la mirada a la espada que aun sostenía por la hoja.

Una cálida luz rosada la envolvía, exactamente por donde su sangre había corrido. Aeshi veía aterrorizado e impresionado a partes iguales, el suave resplandor que cubría las manos de la joven humana. Resplandor que se trasladó hasta cubrir por completo la espada cuando la tomo finalmente por la empuñadura.

Aome la sostenía con una mano mientras liberaba su cabello de los kansahi que lo contenían. Se sentía bien, como antes, un poco más parecida a la jovencita que llego al Sengoku, hacía ya una eternidad. Una sonrisa suave, apenas una leve elevación de los labios, apareció en su rostro mientras tomaba la espada a dos manos y corría al encuentro del resto de los youkai que invadían la casa del Señor del Oeste.

Aeshi estaba en shock, en segundos, la que él creía frágil e indefensa mujer, se había convertido en una máquina de matar, haciendo movimientos increíbles en alguien que jamás había manejado una espada. Aunada a la fuerza destructiva del reiki que imbuía la espada, estaba la maestría con que era esgrimida.

Si no fuera una locura, el joven embajador juraría que quien blandía la espada era Sesshomaru y no Aome.

* * *

><p>No recordaba haber peleado nunca con tanta intensidad, había liberado su energía con tanta potencia que algunos de sus hombres habían resultado tremendamente lastimados. Aun así, la avanzada de Taro había sido totalmente destruida Hiramiya era capaz de asegurar la frontera Norte, mientras el volvía al castillo.<p>

La furia había sido reemplazada por el miedo. Mil ideas extrañas se cruzaban hasta, que sintió un tirón en su cerebro, literalmente. Se detuvo en pleno vuelo, con la extraña sensación de que alguien se paseaba por su cabeza. Alguien de aroma delicioso y largos cabellos obscuros. La sensación era tan extraña, su mente estaba siendo invadida por otra mente en la distancia. Cerró los ojos tratando de entender que ocurría, cuando escucho una risa divertida resonar en su cráneo.

- ¡Esto es fascinante!- La voz de Aome vibraba en la oscuridad de su mente.

- ¿Estas bien? - Se sentía algo ridículo hablando consigo mismo, pero lo dejo cuando ella respondió

- Si… desconcertada, creo que ese extraño ritual tuyo tiene efectos curiosos.

-Hum

- Estoy en medio de una pelea y necesito algo de ti querido. Debe estar por aquí… si esto es - Una descarga le sacudió el cuerpo, como si le hubieran quitado algo. Se sentía mareado, con lo que definitivamente no estaba familiarizado. Probó nuevamente llamando, tratando de comprender que había sido todo aquello.

- ¿Aome?... – Al no recibir respuesta siguió volando aún más rápido que antes, rumbo a su casa.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se dirigía al norte cuando la sacudida de energía los dejo quietos en pleno vuelo, aquello había sido un pulso de Sesshomaru. Aún estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer cuando sintió la energía de su medio hermano, dirigiéndose hacia el Oeste, por lo que decidió seguirla.<p>

- ¡ Ohi Kirara! Vamos a ver que desastre ha hecho el idiota de Sesshomaru.

El neko youkai volaba rápidamente en medio de una nube de fuego, acercando a Inuyasha al palacio de las tierras Occidentales. Conforme se acercaba, podía ver la magnitud del ataque, fuera quien fuera el enemigo, había decidido atacar al señor del Oeste en su propio territorio, para agregar la humillación a la derrota.

Inuyasha sabía poco de estrategia militar, pero hasta para un humilde hanyou como el, era obvio que la conquista del Oeste no sería fácil, los hombres de Sesshomaru daban pelea en todos los rincones. Curioso, había seres humanos entre los que defendían el castillo, algunos monjes y bastantes campesinos, incluso un gran número de samuráis que estaban haciendo frente a los enemigos.

Inuyasha no sabía que pensar de aquella situación. Ni por donde comenzar su ataque, había acudido para ayudar y sus instintos le decían que sacara a los humanos de ahí. Uno de los monjes cayo al ser atacado por la espalda, por lo que se acercó de inmediato, Kirara despachaba a unos cuantos youkai, mientras el trataba de poner en pie al monje, que se preparó para seguir purificando youkai, luego de agradecerle su ayuda. Inuyasha no pudo contener su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí monjes? Esta es una pelea entre youkai

- Estas equivocado amigo mío- El monje respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio, Inuyasha abatió algunos otros enemigos, luchando espalda con espalda con el monje. – Este territorio está bajo la protección de Lord Sesshomaru, el jamás nos ha atacado, ni pedido tributo; con el somos libres de hacer mientras no nos crucemos en su camino. Si este otro demonio llegara a obtener el poder del Oeste, bueno, los hombres seriamos borrados de su vista sin piedad. Así que, esta es también nuestra pelea.

- Entiendo, bueno monje, espero que te quede mucha energía.- Inuyasha dejo de hablar mientras blandía a Tessaiga contra aquella pared de youkai.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru golpeo tierra con Bakusaiga lista en su mano derecha, destrozando su propio palacio en el proceso, no importaba, esa lucha ridícula terminaría de inmediato. Nadie que hubiera levantado la mano contra su frágil hembra merecía siquiera la posibilidad de una muerte piadosa. Se abrió paso entre combatientes de su bando y enemigos, protegiendo a los primeros cuando podía, y despedazando a cualquiera que no ostentara la marca de casa en el yuki.<p>

Le parecía que tenía siglos andando entre restos palpitantes, el aire estaba saturado con el aroma de la sangre, se acercaba a los jardines. A lo lejos la figura similar a la suya repartía golpes de espada a diestra y siniestra, la sangre le había manchado los cabellos y el rostro, y su ropa era ya un desastre aunque seguramente él se veía peor.

Aeshi sintió la energía de Sesshomaru en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de él. Entre los dos, despejaron rápidamente la zona del jardín central. Sesshomaru se acercó amenazador a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está? ¡Era tu responsabilidad protegerla!

- ¿Protegerla? Pero si ella es la que me ha estado cuidando desde que empezó el ataque. Sesshomaru se habría reído de semejante comentario, si salida de entre los arbustos no hubiese visto a la frágil hembra con la que se había emparejado. La espada se movía con mortal eficacia. La cabeza era separada limpiamente del torso de su enemigo, generando un surtidor de sangre que le salpico el rostro. Era imposible distinguir la sangre fresca, porque toda ella estaba llena de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. La espada aun resplandecía en su mano cuando se acercó trastabillando hasta los youkai que la veían como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Se sentía aliviada de verlo completo. Cubierto de sangre y con la ropa hecha jirones, aunque ella no ofrecía mejor aspecto. Extendió la mano izquierda hasta tocar la mejilla de Sesshomaru, cerciorándose de que era real.

-¿Te hirieron?- Sesshomaru seguía contemplando a la mujer salvaje que estaba frente a él. Tenía el hermoso cabello lleno de sangre y trozos de piel, el rostro apenas y dejaba espacios donde se veía el color, su ropa despedazada y empapada en sangre de su enemigo. Y sin embargo le preguntaba si estaba herido. Su pequeña y dulce miko.

-No…¿Y tú? – Sesshomaru corrió la mano suavemente hasta la nuca de la mujer moviendo suavemente los dedos contra su cabello.

- Estoy bien

-Gracias por eso- Sesshomaru la acerco a él, besándola con hambre, sintiendo la sangre de sus enemigos en los labios de aquella mujer que lo sorprendía cada día. Aome se recreaba en la boca de aquel que amaba. Sentía la sangre en sus labios, pero no le importo, su poder había vuelto, y de qué manera. Por primera vez no necesito ayuda. Y se sentía bien.

- ¡Khe! ¡Dejen de hacer eso…consíganse un cuarto ustedes dos!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru no sabía que pensar, su medio hermano, había acudido en su ayuda, dejando a su hembra y cachorros. Había hecho su responsabilidad con ellos a un lado, por acudir en su ayuda. Se sentía…orgulloso. Siempre había reservado un lugar para el menor de los hijos de su padre. Hanyou o no, era de la sangre de Touga, Inu no Taisho de las tierras del Oeste. Y eso valía mucho.<p>

Inuyasha se sentía consternado por haber visto a Aome besando sin pudor a Sesshomaru; confundido por escuchar a Aeshi llamando "Hermano" a Sesshomaru. Impulsivo como era había sorprendido a todos al protestar en voz alta

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El único hermano del idiota ese soy Yo! – Inuyasha encaraba a un muy cansado Aeshi mientras todos andaban entre los escombros buscando sobreviviente, si eran amigos, se les atendía, si no, se le ejecutaba ahí mismo.

Aome, había soltado la espada y se dedicaba a curar las heridas de los youkai que iban llegando a sus manos. A ratos usando sus recuperados poderes o sus conocimientos médicos. Eran tantos los heridos, y los muertos. Sesshomaru usaba a Bakusaiga para desintegrar los cadáveres, tanto de amigos como de enemigos; no había tiempo, Taro podía muy bien reagruparse y atacar nuevamente. Eran vulnerables en esos momentos.

La noche termino, y paso la madrugada cuando finalmente todos los heridos, youkai y humanos, finalmente fueron atendidos. Los hermanos habían trabajado juntos para restaurar las puertas principales del palacio. Tenma había enviado una enorme cantidad de soldados para resguardar nuevamente el palacio. Por lo que finalmente se podría tomar un respiro. Aome, se levantó luego de revisar al último de los youkai que había llegado. Afortunadamente con unas horas de reposo y una porción grande de alimento estarían bien, algunos tardarían más, y los humanos definitivamente tomarían semanas. Camino, hacia lo que quedaba del hermoso jardín, Sesshomaru, Aeshi e Inuyasha, formaban una estampa realmente única. Ella deseaba tener consigo una cámara fotográfica. Aquella reunión familiar no se daba en las mejores circunstancias, pero ahí estaba. Los tres hablando, muy seguramente de como tomar venganza por el ataque, pero no importaba el motivo.

Sesshomaru, capto la energía oscilante de Aome, la vio como en un sueño mientras se desvanecía finalmente rendida. La tomo en sus brazos acunándola contra su pecho, la sintió terriblemente fría.

- ¿Qué ocurre Aome? – Sesshomaru la había visto trabajar sin descanso y supuso que estaría agotada, pero; ella se veía drenada. La voz de Inuyasha lo hizo apartar la mirada de una cada vez más dormida Aome.

-¡Esa muchacha está loca!

- Hermano…- Aeshi e Inuyasha tenían el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo, el Sol casi alcanzaba el cenit, por lo que fue muy fácil distinguir el brillo lavanda de la enorme barrera que Aome había puesto alrededor de todo el palacio del Oeste. Una proeza impresionante por sí misma, sumándole el estado agotado en el que ella se encontraba, simplemente no tenía palabras.

Sesshomaru aun sostenía a su dormida compañera cuando algunas youkai se acercaron al silenciosamente, el las conocía, eran las doncellas que habían cuidado a Aome, y Chiyo las guiaba. Fue ella quien hablo en nombre de todas.

- Mi señor ¿Nos permitiría asear a la Señora Aome? – Sesshomaru reparo entonces en la sangre seca que la cubría totalmente, menos su rostro y manos, única concesión que se había permitido, pues primero había atendido a todos los heridos, y se había asegurado de que ningún youkai entrara o saliera de palacio.

- Adelante – Sesshomaru extendió el cuerpo dormido de Aome hasta los brazos de Chiyo, que acompañada de las doncellas se encamino hasta el manantial para asear a su compañera, el mismo necesitaba un baño y correr tras la cabeza del Señor del Norte. Luego de asearse, Sesshomaru se reunió con Aeshi e Inuyasha, era curiosa la sensación que tenía al ver a su familia reunida en aquella reducida habitación. Los últimos descendientes del clan de la Luna estaban ahí, si ellos morían no quedaría nada para perpetuar su linaje… excepto tal vez.

- ¿Por qué has dejado a tu mujer sola Inuyasha? ¿Tus cachorros no son importantes para ti?

-¿Cachorros? ¡Anda primo, felicidades! Has debido practicar mucho para engendrar dos en un tiro ¿No?- Aeshi se frotaba lentamente los mojados cabellos con un paño, mientras le guiñaba el ojo al hanyou. Acababa de descubrir un nuevo pasatiempo. Molestar a su primo.

- ¡Cállate degenerado! Mejor explícame por qué Aome estaba descuartizando demonios como poseída. A duras penas manejaba el arco ¿Cómo es que ahora es experta con la espada? Sesshomaru se dejó caer con un suspiro en un taburete que había sobrevivido el ataque.

- Creo que es una de las funciones del sello, ella tiene acceso libre a mi mente, sabe ahora todo lo que yo sé y viceversa.

- ¡Genial! Exclamo Inuyasha con las manos en las caderas. El kimono a medio anudar, sus ropas aún se secaban al sol, y se sentía incómodo en aquellas prendas – ¡Ahora tu sabes cómo preparar Ramen y ella como picar demonios!

Aeshi no tenía idea de lo que el Ramen era, pero algo le decía que era comestible. Cuando Sesshomaru solo movió la cabeza ocultando una leve sonrisa, respiro tranquilo. Acababa de encontrar a su primo, disfrutaba de su primer reunión familiar de la vida. No quería que Sesshomaru terminara matando al pobre hanyou.

- Algo así…- Sesshomaru había intentado hacer contacto y entrar en su mente, desistiendo cuando lo que había encontrado eran los sueños, no muy castos que su mujer tenía en aquellos momentos. Más tarde, más tarde podría disfrutar la unión completa. Ahora lo que quería era despedazar con sus manos a Taro. – Tenma tiene cercado al resto del ejercito de Taro, y el muy idiota está tratando de huir. Saldré de inmediato a terminar esto.

- Me parece bien, iré contigo- Aeshi se colocaba las espadas a la cintura mientras Se acercaba a la puerta.

- Tú te quedas a cuidar a Aome.

- Pero no te ha quedado claro que ella no necesita protección, y lo que es peor no la quiere. Me exigió en tonos no muy amables que fuera en TU ayuda, ella nos querrá contigo Sesshomaru.

- Él tiene razón, Aome es muy terca y si cree que tienes que llevar niñeras, pues- Inuyasha se recargaba en la pared observando el rostro divertido de Aeshi. Sesshomaru iba a dar su brazo a torcer a final de cuentas.

- Entonces el destacamento se quedara para resguardo del castillo…- Sesshomaru se levantaba y colocaba de nuevo sus espadas, las que nunca se separaban de él. Ni en el tiempo de Aome las había dejado atrás, para él era sencillo realizar un hechizo de ocultación sobre aquellas armas. Se acercaba a la puerta seguido de Aeshi e Inuyasha gratamente sorprendido de lo bien que se estaban llevando. Una figura menuda ataviada con un kosode blanco, hakama azul, un hermoso obi amarillo en la cintura estrecha donde reposaba una par de espadas, les cerraba el paso.

- Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

- ¡Estás loca tú te quedas mujer imprudente!- Inuyasha salto hacia adelante sujetando firmemente el brazo de la sacerdotisa, soltándolo de inmediato cuando ella libero una pequeña carga de energía espiritual.

- ¿Alguien más va a decir algo? Sesshomaru veía fascinado a Aome, todo su ser se revelaba ante la idea de exponerla durante la batalla, sin embargo era ilógico dudar de su habilidad para cuidar de sí misma, después de todo ella podía hacer la mayor parte de sus técnicas, y lo que le faltara en fuerza y velocidad lo compensaba con la intensidad de su poder espiritual. Así que opto por solo inclinar la cabeza un poco negando mientras la veía abrir la marcha hacia el patio del palacio.

-¡Me ataco con su reiki!

- Tú te lo buscaste…y te recomiendo no tocar de nuevo a mi mujer…hermanito

-¡Khe!

-Dominados por una cosita tan suave y gentil como Aome…no les da un poco de vergüenza.- Un par de ojos dorados se clavaron con igual molestia en el rostro de Aeshi antes de salir rumbo al Norte, al encuentro de Taro.

* * *

><p>¿Me gane un rvw?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

MI NEURONA JOROBADA AGRADECE EL ALIMENTO DE SUS COMENTRIOS Y SE HA ESFORZADO MUCHO POR USTEDES!

INUYASHA ES PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO T. YO SOLO HAGO ESTO POR PURITITO GUSTO

CAPITULO DIEZ

- Entonces… ¿Sesshomaru viene hacia acá?

- Así es mi señor. Los tres herederos de Inu no Taisho vienen directo hacia nosotros.

- ¿Tres? El mestizo viene con ellos – Taro se incorporó un poco del lecho, el rostro una máscara mientras contenía el gemido involuntario que este simple movimiento le provocaba. Las tropas de Sesshomaru le habían dado un duro revés en la frontera Norte. Y ahora se encontraba en una posición totalmente desventajosa. Con todo el clan Inu en pleno frente a él. Las tierras del sur se mostraban reacias a colaborar tomando en cuenta que su heredera se uniría al Señor del Oeste. Incluso su intento de capturar a la concubina humana había fracasado.

- Mi Señor…creo que debemos regresar al reino del norte. Es imposible ganar en este territorio

- Nunca…

- Comandante Taro…

- Llama a mis generales, hay que planear la estrategia

- Si…Señor

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru y su comitiva aterrizaron en la linde de un bosquecillo medio aplastado por los recientes combates, el sol comenzaba a declinar, habían volado durante varias horas.<p>

Se acercaban ahora a la tienda del general Tenma. Aome las encontraba similares a las tiendas de enormes proporciones que solían montar los beduinos en el desierto. Un youkai guardaba la entrada. Se movió de inmediato franqueando el paso a su Señor y el sequito que lo acompañaba.

Dentro de la tienda, había una reunión de generales, tenían evidentes muestras de lucha y algo de sangre fresca goteando entre los vendajes. Todos saludaron a Sesshomaru y Aeshi en cuanto entraron, aunque comenzaron a hacer comentarios desagradables respecto a la presencia de Inuyasha en aquella habitación, comentarios que cesaron para dar paso a una verdadera lluvia de protestas cuando Aome apareció tras ellos.

Sesshomaru levanto la mano exigiendo silencio.

- Solo diré esto una vez. Inuyasha es mi medio hermano, por sus venas corre sangre de Inu no Taisho y tienen que respetar eso. – Los murmullos seguían, aunque en voz cada vez más sutil. - Si no están conformes pueden retarme cuando gusten para abolir mi decreto. – El silencio se estableció por completo en la sala, Sesshomaru contuvo la sonrisa que tiraba de las orillas de su boca- Siendo así…

- Mi Señor, entiendo que vuestro hermano tenga derecho de sangre para estar en esta sala…pero ninguna mujer ha participado jamás de una reunión de guerra –Tenma se tambaleaba visiblemente al ponerse en pie frente al Daiyoukai y expresar su opinión respecto a la presencia de Aome; cada vez más pálido, se desplomo antes de escuchar la respuesta de un atónito Sesshomaru. Aome se lanzó sobre el general. Haciendo una rápida revisión de las heridas.

- ¿Tienen un médico en el campamento? – Aome luchaba por desatar la estorbosa armadura del anciano, para poder evaluar mejor las lesiones, mientras hablaba con Sesshomaru

- Un sanador y algunas hechiceras, nunca es necesario atenderlos… youkai sanamos rápido sabes.- Aeshi se acercaba mas a la joven observando cualquier intención de ataque por parte de aquellos machos.

- Taro está empleando venenos sobre sus espadas, por eso el cierre de sus heridas tarda más. Este hombre ha sido herido muchas veces, necesito atenderlo o morirá.- Aome revisaba rápidamente el abdomen y pecho del Inuyoukai tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Ninguna humana insignificante va a tocar a nuestro general!- La voz de uno de los generales más jóvenes se pronunciaba en nombre de los demás. Aeshi se adelantó a Sesshomaru al poner la espada contra la garganta del general.

- Esta humana es la hembra elegida de mi hermano; tu Señor. Eso la vuelve Tu Señora. Sabes muy bien que cualquier falta a tus señores se considera traición. – Aeshi hablaba en voz cada vez más baja, seguro de que todos en la tienda escuchaban sus palabras.

- ¡Oh en serio!- Aome se puso en pie frente a Aeshi, colocando una mano sobre el brazo que sostenía la espada contra el cuello del general. – Agradezco profundamente el respaldo que nos das Aeshi, y créeme cuando te digo que en cualquier otro momento yo misma le enseñaría a este caballero cuan "insignificante" puedo ser, pero ahora tengo la vida de Tenma en las manos y eso es más importante que lidiar con los prejuicios arcaicos de un montón de machos, demasiado llenos de testosterona. La ceja fina de Aeshi se elevó con sorpresa mientras enfundaba la espada y levantaba al youkai tendido en el suelo. Aome se acercó a Sesshomaru, que seguía silencioso, solo un levísimo fruncimiento entre las cejas delataba su malestar y lo cerca que había estado de lastimar a su general. – Necesito un lugar para atenderlo, hierbas, instrumentos quirúrgicos, si los tienen, agua y lienzos limpios.

- Dadle lo que necesite - Sesshomaru hablo sin apartar la mirada de la menuda mujer frente a él, que se veía completamente en su elemento dando órdenes - ¿Algo más?

- Envíen todos los heridos a la tienda que me asignen y al sanador, voy a necesitar ayuda. - Aome decía esto mientras salía tras de Tenma, que ya era llevado en brazos por dos youkai, Sesshomaru veía a Inuyasha y Aeshi. Confiaba en ambos, pero Aeshi era su embajador y lo necesitaba un momento más con él.

- Inuyasha, ve con ella. – Esperaba un comentario de parte de su hermano, tal vez una sarta de palabrotas o mínimo un gesto de desacuerdo. El hanyou lo único que hizo fue asentir a su orden y salir tras Aome.

- En un momento estoy contigo hermano – Aeshi había hablado sin pensar, dejando salir las palabras de forma natural, Inuyasha se detuvo brevemente, mirando asombrado al youkai de ojos azules y luego hacia Sesshomaru que lo observaba con una mirada indiferente, como si no fuera totalmente fuera de contexto el que aquel youkai lo llamara hermano.

- Khe, puedo manejarla yo solo…por un rato. – Inuyasha salió dispuesto a alcanzar a Aome.

Dejando atrás las intrigas de la guerra para los otros.

* * *

><p>Aome se sentía tan cansada, no hacía mucho que había estado haciendo esto mismo, cerrando heridas, y purificando el veneno de los pobres soldados de Sesshomaru, que la veían primero con algo de desdén y luego con evidente asombro.<p>

Incluso Inuyasha estaba trabajando con ella, después de todo su vida estaba demasiado ligada con humanas sacerdotisas, era obvio que ya conocía las plantas curativas, por lo que Aome lo enviaba a la búsqueda de suplementos en cuanto se le agotaban.

Toda la tarde había pasado, la noche los había alcanzado y ella solo se había dado un descanso para comer algo antes de volver a revisar a los heridos. Le preocupaba la calma que rodeaba al campamento, la sensación de escozor en su pecho, sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

Sesshomaru, Aeshi y los generales se habían dado a la tarea de reajustar posiciones para cercar el campamento de Taro, y en cualquier momento se lanzarían en la ofensiva. Tal vez eso era lo que la tenía tan tensa.

Tenma observaba de reojo a la pequeña mujer junto a él. Era impresionante la cantidad de poder contenido en el diminuto cuerpo mortal, en especial ahora que compartía un sello de tres lunas con su joven señor. No podía decir que estaba asombrado, Sesshomaru siempre se salía con la suya. Una vez que se fijaba una meta no había poder sobre la Tierra que lo alejara de lo que quería.

Y él quería a la miko. Por tanto el tenía a la miko. Y en un giro curioso del destino, sabía que la joven también tenía a su Señor, había visto la delgada cicatriz en el cuello de Sesshomaru, una marca de posesión.

La joven se levantó para revisar a sus pacientes, retirando vendajes de los que ya se habían curado, dando algún remedio para el dolor, acomodando las mantas sobre los youkai heridos.

Al final se acercó nuevamente a él, revisando los vendajes apenas rozando la piel, procurando no lastimarlo más. Aquella mujer era muy peculiar. Poderosa, gentil, valiente; muchas cualidades que podrían en un momento dado, equilibrar la situación con el Sur. Sobre todo con el sello de tres lunas puesto en su nuca, nadie iría contra eso. ¿Sabría ella que la vida de Sesshomaru estaba en sus manos?

- Te agradezco lo que haces miko- su voz había sonado titubeante por el cansancio, la pequeña mujer apenas lo miro un momento antes de seguir revisando sus heridas, colocando un ungüento de olor espantoso.

- Es mi deber, y mi nombre es Kagome, general Tenma.

- ¿Tu deber? Tu deber es para tu raza, nosotros somos youkai…Kagome

-Como miko, mi deber es proteger la vida; bajo cualquier forma que se presente. Como médico, es mi privilegio servir a quien me necesita.- Kagome seguía aplicando el ungüento en el pecho del viejo youkai, colocando las vendas de nuevo en cuanto termino.

- Te agradezco entonces, y te pido que guardes tu vida, sobre todo ahora que es también la de mi Señor. No me gustaría perderlo por tu causa.

- ¿No lo entiendo general? – Aome se sentó lentamente a un lado del general, la mirada del youkai le decía que dudaba entre decirle algo que obviamente su amo no había querido confiarle, o arriesgarse a que ella fuera imprudente consigo misma.

- El sello, ahora tu vida y la de Él están unidas, vivirás tanto como el, si tu mueres él te seguirá, si el muere tú lo seguirás. No pueden permanecer alejados el uno del otro por mucho tiempo o la energía generada por el sello se volverá en su contra y morirán. Esto es más peligroso para mi amo, youkai somos muy posesivos con nuestras parejas. Dicen que cuando la hembra muere el macho se deja envolver completamente por su lado demoniaco, hasta que lo consume por completo. La mujer simplemente languidece hasta morir de tristeza. No lo sabemos muy bien, no es un ritual común.

- No lo sabía- Aome temblaba ligeramente al escuchar al general. Su querido y loco youkai se había arriesgado demasiado…sin consultarlo con ella. Tal vez debía aclararlo con él en cuanto todo este asunto de la guerra se terminara. – Gracias general. Tratare de no lesionarme. Ahora sería bueno que descansara un momento.

El anciano youkai asintió en silencio mientras la joven salía de la tienda. Andando rumbo a los límites del campamento.

Una sombra se deslizo tras ella cubriéndole la boca y levantándola por la cintura. En respuesta ella libero una carga de su energía, obligando a su atacante a liberarla rápidamente.

- ¿Estás loca mujer? Sesshomaru veía sus manos ligeramente enrojecidas y se enfrentaba con la humana frente a el

- No soy yo la que va por ahí tratando de sorprender a alguien en medio de la noche ¡Estamos en guerra!

- Hn – Sesshomaru se limitó a enredar los brazos en torno a la cintura antes de besarla suavemente.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas hablarme del poder del sello? Aome lo miraba serena.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Responder una pregunta con otra pregunta…no muy propio de ti realmente. Aome se separaba del youkai cruzando los brazos y esperando una respuesta

- No ha ido todo como yo esperaba. – Sesshomaru se acercó a ella acariciando el rostro con el dorso de la mano, ambos se veían cansados.- Lo hablaremos después, ahora me podrías decir ¿Qué haces fuera sin el hanyou?

- Inuyasha está consiguiendo algunas plantas junto con el sanador, yo solo quise estirar las piernas. ¿Van a esperar al amanecer para atacar?

-Eso es lo honorable, tal vez Taro es un bastardo sin honor, pero yo no lo soy. Vendré a verte en unas horas.

- Cuídate.

Sesshomaru atrapo los labios de Aome, presionándolos suavemente entre sus colmillos, la suavidad de sus labios lo sacaba de control poco a poco, sentía como el calor de ella se elevaba y ya sentía el dulce pulso de su excitación. Con gusto la habría tomado en medio del bosque en plena noche, pero las circunstancias no eran las mejores. Con un enorme esfuerzo, libero la boca femenina, jadeando ante el rostro de puro placer de la joven sacerdotisa. Le dio un último beso fugaz antes de perderse de nuevo entre las sombras.

Aome comenzó a andar hacia la tienda, sumida en sus pensamientos. No presto atención a la mano que se elevaba contra ella desde las sombras.

* * *

><p>Un rvw mantiene a mi querida y solitaria neurona trabajando y muy feliz!<p> 


	11. CAPITULO ONCE

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TALENTOSA RUMIKO T.**

HEME AQUI CON OTRO CAPITULO, YA ESTAMOS CERCA DEL FINAL!

CAPITULO ONCE

- Vamos a dejar bien claras las cosas pequeña humana, si liberas aunque sea una mínima cantidad de energía, o intentas comunicarte con Lord Sesshomaru de la forma que sea; te aseguro que lo siguiente que veras será la cabeza del mestizo frente a ti… ¿Esta claro? – La mano se mantenía firme sobre la boca de Aome, que veía con horror hacia el suelo donde la cabeza del curandero youkai rodaba fuera de una prenda roja sumamente familiar para ella; la yukata de Inuyasha. La mano se apartó bruscamente de su rostro arrastrándola entre la arboleda cercana, lo suficiente para no ser vista desde lejos. Aome enfrento finalmente a su agresor. Una silueta menuda y esbelta con la impronta de la realeza en ella, desde el fino kimono de seda en color amarillo y plata que se abría sensualmente en el muslo a los largos cabellos rubios que caían por la espalda y pechos de la youkai frente a ella. Era una criatura sobrenaturalmente bella, ojos azules cercados por tupidas pestañas, labios delgados aunque definidos, un cuello esbelto y de piel muy blanca. En ambas mejillas una línea magenta similar a las de Sesshomaru.

- Supongo que estoy frente a la heredera del Sur… Hiyori ¿Me equivoco?

- Supones bien humana. Comprenderás que en circunstancias distintas no me rebajaría a tocarte siquiera. Y le daría la orden a cualquiera de mis soldados, pero es obvio que eso sería subestimarte. Aome no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de suficiencia cruzando su rostro.

- Entonces Hiyori, te pido amablemente que liberes a Inuyasha, él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- Por supuesto, pero sabes tan bien como yo que es lo único que te obligara a hacer lo que yo quiero.

-¿Y eso es?

- En unas horas Sesshomaru iniciara el ataque contra Taro, una lucha meramente formal ya que él va a acabar con el traidor rápidamente. Tiempo más que suficiente para arreglar el problema que representa tu existencia.

- Hiyori; comparto un sello de tres lunas con Sesshomaru, si algo me ocurre él lo notara.

- Cierto, pero también es verdad que tú tienes la facultad de apartarte dentro del sello. De no ser así el abría aparecido de inmediato. Aome había bloqueado levemente el sello, manteniéndose asilada de Sesshomaru. Y seguiría así, no iba a exponerlo inútilmente.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde?

- En cuanto Sesshomaru salga del campamento, te espero junto al árbol sabio. Un gran árbol de magnolia que está situado en línea recta en esa dirección. Hiyori le señalaba el interior del bosque. – No me hagas esperar

- Hiyori…Si lastimas a Inuyasha no habrá forma de que sobrevivas.

-¿Me amenazas? - Hiyori sonreía sutilmente, asombrada de la frágil mujer que la observaba con evidente ira en la mirada.

-Te prevengo. - Aome dijo mientras levantaba la yukata de Inuyasha y andaba rumbo al campamento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aome, anduvo lentamente rumbo al campamento. Tomo un balde de agua y lavo rápidamente la prenda de Inuyasha para deshacerse de aromas que pudieran alertar a Sesshomaru. Lavo su cuerpo usando el agua de un enorme barril y se froto enérgicamente la piel con hierbas especiales para neutralizar su aroma, el agua estaba helada, pero al menos podría usar ropa limpia y despedir de manera más adecuada a su compañero. Se vistió con uno de los uniformes militares que había por ahí. Negro y oro salpicados de sakuras rojas en el lado derecho del pecho en kimono y hakama, los youkai de se veían soberbios con este atuendo, aunque la protección del pecho no permitía apreciar la belleza de los finos bordados. Se lamentó de recortar el kimono, pero necesitaba ropa cómoda, ato el kimono al frente y se colocó las espadas cortas, una de cada lado. Su cabello aun goteaba cuando lo ato en un rodete en su nuca.

Descansar era inútil, estaba preocupada por Inuyasha y por ella misma. No se engañaba con el aspecto etéreo de Hiyori, aunque su yuki había estado oculto todo el tiempo, podía sentir la amenaza en ella. Instinto de supervivencia tal vez. Además ella debía mantenerse concentrada en todo momento para no distraer a Sesshomaru de su combate. Y tenía que salir con vida sin matar a Hiyori de ser posible; la muerte de la hembra sería motivo de otra guerra.

Aome se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol que había sobrevivido a los primeros ataques y que había terminado en la orilla del campamento, miro en derredor; asombrada de la tranquilidad con que los youkai esperaban la guerra. Muchos no volverían. Taro estaba tal vez sobrepasado en número y poder.

Pero era un Daiyoukai.

Pelearía hasta el final, para tratar de mantener, si no su vida, al menos su honor. Y en ese proceso se llevaría consigo todas las vidas que pudiera.

Las primeras luces del alba tiñeron lentamente el campamento; suaves amarillos, cálidos naranjas que se tornaban en encendidos dorados conforme el amanecer avanzaba. Hacia más de un año había visto la luz del amanecer través de las ventanas de la casa materna. Pensando con nostalgia en el pasado mientras contemplaba el jardín. Habían pasado muchos amaneceres desde el día en que se encontró al poderoso youkai en medio de su habitación, como una figura salida de sus ensoñaciones.

¿Lo amaba entonces?

No, él era un enigma constante en sus memorias. El alto, frio y misterioso hermano de su amor perdido. Irrumpió en su vida sin preguntar si era bienvenido. Y daba gracias a los cielos por eso. Se sentía feliz. Aun en medio de una guerra, con su vida y la de él, en la línea; con el temor de lo que pasaría después. Era feliz. Ella amaba al señor Sesshomaru y él la amaba a ella. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- Me encantaría saber que oculta esa sonrisa – Estuvo a punto de saltar cuando el cálido aliento de Sesshomaru acaricio su oído, mientras los brazos la giraban hasta enfrentarse con el Señor del Oeste.

- Pensaba en la noche en que llegaste a casa con Rin. Y en otras noches…- Aome sonrió levemente ruborizada al sentirse presionada suavemente contra el pecho armado de Sesshomaru. La boca masculina bajo a sus labios besándola suavemente, succionando el labio inferior hasta rozarlo con los colmillos, pidiendo permiso de entrar a su boca. Aome gimió sin pudor mientras Sesshomaru recorría cada rincón de su boca, enredando su lengua con la de ella, en un movimiento escandalosamente sensual. Todo su cuerpo respondía a la caricia, Aome deslizo suavemente sus manos del pecho, hasta el cuello, acariciándolo con lentitud, causando un sutil estremecimiento en el demonio que jadeo en su boca. La excitación de él se apretaba contra su vientre mientras ella se retorcía contra él, provocándolo.

- Para… para amada mía, o no respondo de mis acciones…- Sesshomaru había dejado su boca y la sujetaba mientras le hablaba suavemente. Aome lo veía con los ojos brillantes a causa de la alegría que le causaban sus palabras. "Amada" el la amaba, lo sabía. Pero nunca se lo había expresado verbalmente. Aome se elevó en puntas acercando el rostro del youkai hasta ella, mirándolo a los ojos mientras hablaba contra los labios masculinos

- No voy a parar hasta que me tomes ahora mismo. "Mi Señor". -Terminaba de hablar recorriendo los labios de Sesshomaru con la punta de la lengua, satisfecha del jadeo que el poderoso Daiyoukai luchaba por tragarse mientras la empujaba dentro de una diminuta tienda cercana. Sorprendiendo al par de soldados que los veían pasmados. Su señor y la humana se besaban totalmente ajenos a ellos, que buscaban desesperadamente la forma de salir sin ser vistos. Sesshomaru levanto el rostro brevemente mientras Aome desataba los nudos del elaborado ropaje del youkai.

- ¡Fuera!- Sesshomaru apenas si presto atención a los hombres que salían despavoridos de la tienda, mientras su Señor era desnudado por la que era su hembra. Sesshomaru lanzo a Aome sobre las pieles que hacían las veces de futon; despojándose rápidamente de sus pesados ropajes. Sin apartar la vista de la mujer que lo esperaba ya desnuda sobre las pieles. Deseaba tomarla con cuidado, llenarse hasta caer rendido con su mujer entre los brazos. Aome parecía comprender sus emociones, al verlo ahí quieto como una estatua, gloriosamente desnudo frente a ella. No tenían mucho tiempo. Se puso en pie lentamente, besando al azar la piel del youkai mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar de frente a él.

- Tómame Sesshomaru- Un gruñido bajo, fue lo siguiente que Aome escucho antes de sentir la estera de pieles contra el rostro, mientras Sesshomaru levantaba su cadera penetrándola de golpe. Las manos apretaban con fuerza sus pechos, rozando los pezones con sus garras, mientras el mordía suavemente su cuello, lamiéndolo después.

Sesshomaru estaba lleno de energía demoniaca, llevado hasta el borde y agarrado apenas a la cordura, temía lastimarla; pero ella era tan provocativa. El cuerpo de Aome se amoldaba contra el suyo mientras la penetraba salvajemente. Amaba el aroma de ella, y aún más el aroma de ambos, era algo que lo hacía feliz. Le encantaba la idea de llevar ese aroma con él durante la batalla.

Deslizo una mano hasta el sexo de su mujer, acariciando la pequeña protuberancia, deseoso de alcanzar el clímax con ella. Aome comenzó a moverse más rápido contra él, logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda. Sesshomaru libero un gemido ronco cuando la culminación llego para ambos. Se dobló contra el cuerpo pequeño bajo el suyo, girándola de nuevo hasta quedar frente a frente. Los dioses sabían cuánto amaba su rostro, beso sus labios, y su frente mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración.

- Eres un peligro para mi Aome.

- No más de lo que usted es para mi Señor . - Aome hablaba en voz muy baja mientras besaba la barbilla del youkai

- ¿Vas a usar eso en mi contra muy a menudo? Sesshomaru se sentía lleno de deseo nuevamente. Aquella mujer iba a terminar con él. Muerte por placer excesivo…había formas peores de morir. No pudo evitar reír suavemente al pensar en la idea.

- Amo tu risa, deberías hacerlo más a menudo

- Perdería mi reputación. -Sesshomaru dejo un beso suave en los labios de Aome antes de levantarse y vestirse de nuevo rápidamente, sus ropas blancas normales habían sido cambiadas por las prendas negras y rojas del ejército, y la armadura de tonos oscuros que le protegía el pecho, ahora era de oro. El obi en su cintura era de un profundo color rojo bordado en los extremos con pétalos de hilo de oro. Bakusaiga y Tenseiga descansaban en su cadera. Se veía como lo que era; un Daiyoukai temible.

Aome mantuvo el bloqueo arriba cuando sintió el miedo rondando en su mente. Miedo a no poder salir con vida, miedo a que algo le ocurriera a Sesshomaru, miedo a no salvar a Inuyasha. Aome se envolvió en un humilde trozo de algodón, que hacía las veces de sabana, mientras se acercaba al hombre que amaba, aferrándose a su pecho.

- Vuelve a mi Sesshomaru. – Algo en el corazón del Señor del Oeste, se conmovió al escuchar el miedo filtrarse en la voz de la mujer en sus brazos.

- Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, yo volveré a ti; siempre.

Aome se apartó del youkai, mientras lo veía salir de la tienda, hacía rato que se había escuchado el llamado a formación, y lo más probable es que solo lo esperaban a él. Seguramente ya todos sus soldados conocían la razón por la que su Líder no aparecía al primer llamado. Sesshomaru se detuvo un instante antes de salir de la tienda.

- Di a Inuyasha que para la próxima; el peleara a mi lado, ahora lo necesito junto a ti.

- ¿No te molesta?

- Es… mi hermano.

- Gracias… yo le diré en cuanto…lo vea. Se va a enojar mucho - Aome se contuvo de seguir hablando, no era muy buena mintiendo. Sesshomaru parecía percibir que algo no estaba bien, pero al ver a Aeshi caminar rápidamente hacia la tienda comprendió que tendría que tocar el tema después.

- Hermano, los generales te están buscando… Aeshi se ruborizo, en cuanto sintió el aroma de la copula en el aire.- Ah finalmente se consiguieron un cuarto… No en el mejor momento si me lo preguntan

- … Tu e Inuyasha se quedaran con Aome, no quiero una emboscada de nuevo.

- Como digas - Aeshi asintió a su líder sin chistar.

- NO…- Aome sabía que si él se quedaba no podría acudir a su cita con Hiyori, tenía que enviarlo con Sesshomaru. – Prefiero que vaya contigo, por favor. Estaré más tranquila. Inuyasha no debe tardar salió a darse un baño solamente y a conseguirme más plantas. Sabes que puedo defenderme y tratare de no hacer nada imprudente.

- Esta bien- Sesshomaru sentía la inquietud en aumento pero no tenía idea a ciencia cierta porque. Dándole un último beso a Aome se alejó junto con Aeshi rumbo a las filas de guerreros que lo esperaban.

Los minutos pasaron, Aome se apresuró a vestirse. En cuanto sintió la energía de Sesshomaru alejándose del campamento salió procurando no ser vista por el pequeño destacamento que había quedado atrás.

Tenía muy poco tiempo, si se daba prisa podría solucionar todo antes de que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de la obstrucción que había en el sello. Ya lo había sentido y si bien ahora estaba absorto en la estrategia y en la lucha. En cuanto Taro muriera, y no tomaría mucho tiempo; el Daiyoukai se aplicaría a descubrir la razón del hueco en su unión. De ahí a dar con ella sería solo un instante. Y era solo eso lo que necesitaba.

Dándole un último vistazo al campamento, comenzó a andar rumbo al árbol de magnolia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

alimenta a la neurona jorobada, eso le ayuda a trabajar mas rapido y mejor!

besos

mistonlti


	12. Capitulo 12

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA TALENTOSA RUMIKO T.

Bueno estamos a unos pasos del capitulo final y dependiendo de como acaben las cosas habra epilogo! les mando mil saludos y mi gratitud a todos los que

pese a mi tardanza siguen aun esta historia. Gracias por leer y permitirme saber su opinion.

CAPITULO DOCE

Hacía rato que había despertado e intentado romper las ataduras que lo contenían. Pero se sentía muy débil. Una herida profunda en su pierna goteaba de manera alarmante, centro su atención en la herida, extrañado al ver que la sangre no paraba de manar. Trato nuevamente de liberarse, pero estaba exhausto

- Si sigues moviéndote sangraras más.- La voz era gentil y sonaba cercana a su rostro.- Tu debes ser el joven Inuyasha, el hijo menor de Inu no Taisho.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- Soy un viejo amigo de tu padre…muy muy viejo a decir verdad.- El hanyou enfoco la mirada asombrado al ver que el árbol frente a él tenía un rostro.

-¿Eres el árbol sabio? He oído hablar a Myoga de ti.- Inuyasha dejo de moverse contra sus ataduras tratando de enfocar la mirada- ¿Tienes idea de cómo hizo la perra para atarme? ¡Esto es humillante!

-Hiyori es una hechicera poderosa joven Inuyasha, esa cadena está hecha para drenar tu energía demoniaca y usarla en tu contra, así te mantiene débil y bien sujeto. El problema es que si no te la retiran pronto va a absorber toda tu energía y morirás.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Y qué demonios tiene esa mujer en mi contra?

- ¿En tu contra? Nada, pero supongo que le eres útil para otro fin…

- ¿Otro fin?

- Hiyori es la prometida de Sesshomaru…

- …¡Carajo, va tras Aome!

Inuyasha trato de levantarse sin ningún resultado, las cadenas se apretaron un poco más, clavándose en su piel y drenando más energía, haciéndolo caer nuevamente contra la áspera corteza del árbol a su espalda.

El rumor de pasos se acercaba a él, poco a poco perdía la conciencia; y entre sueños lograba escuchar la voz de la primera persona que lo había tratado como un igual.

_o_

-Las primeras tres líneas al norte, las otras al sur ¿Los regimientos de panteras están listos?

- Si, mi Señor, todos listos y en espera de su comando.

- Bien, Taro es mío, arrasen con todo su ejército…sin prisioneros.

- Entendido.

En medio de un silencio ominoso, el ejército del Oeste se desplazó hacia el último reducto de poder que le quedaba al usurpador Taro.

Las órdenes del Señor de Oeste habían sido dadas y no habría piedad para ninguno de los soldados enemigos. Taro había causado demasiado daño al imperio youkai, desaparecido toda una línea de poderosos y antiguos demonios que se quedaba sin heredero, el caos entre los youkai, también afectaba a los muchos asentamientos humanos que florecían en los distintos reinos.

Los soldados se encontraron en medio del campo de batalla a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad en la que Taro se resguardaba, Sesshomaru espero hasta verlo salir a pelear, lanzándose dese el cielo como una flecha cayendo suavemente frente al Daiyoukai que se había atrevido a deshonrarlos a todos al iniciar una guerra sin sentido.

Taro clavo la mirada en el rostro desafiante del Señor del Oeste, era consiente que no ganaría esta vez, ya sea por las heridas previas o por la mano de Sesshomaru. Su guerra terminaba hoy.

Levanto la espada, en franco desafío. Había cometido un error tras otro, esta era su última lucha y la pelearía con honor.

Sesshomaru desenvaino a Bakusaiga, y se lanzó al frente. El sonido de los aceros al cruzarse perdido entre el rugido de la batalla que se desenvolvía en torno a ellos.

_O_

- Inuyasha despierta… vamos cabezota abre los ojos…- Aome trataba desesperadamente de liberar al joven de las cadenas, que aunque pequeñas y delgadas, contenían duramente al hanyou contra el árbol. No podía usar sus poderes porque se arriesgaba a distraer a Sesshomaru así que sus opciones eran cada vez más reducidas.

- El joven estará bien yo velare porque su energía no decaiga jovencita.. – La voz era amable y la tranquilizo un poco, Aome se giró para encontrar un enorme árbol de magnolia que poco a poco mostraba un rostro definido en su corteza.

- Te lo agradezco, no puedo usar mis poderes para romper la cadena.

- Por no mencionar que su uso atraería al Señor Sesshomaru de inmediato hasta aquí…- La joven abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa aunque no dijo una palabra, esperando que su interlocutor hablara. – No te asombres pequeña, el sello de mi señor es visible para mi. Pero ese no es el problema, puedo percibir el flujo irregular del tiempo sobre ti, no es muy prudente permanecer en una epoca que no es la nuestra.

- ¿Cómo saber que este no es el lugar en donde debo estar?

- Je je, bien contestado pequeña, si tal vez este es el lugar en donde debes estar, pero NO el lugar en donde debes quedarte. Puedo sentir la energía fluctuando en ti… no permanecerás mucho mas aquí.

- ¿Pero… Sesshomaru…?

- Este es su tiempo mi pequeña… lo lamento

- No…

- Esa es la verdad..

- Y agradezco lo que me has dicho, pero le prometí que me quedaría a su lado… lo amo. Voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para permanecer junto a él.

- ¿Incluso aunque eso te cueste la vida? ¿O la vida de Sesshomaru?

- Su vida…

- Hay líneas poderosas que no deben ser cruzadas, sé que su amor es grande y tal vez con la bendición de Kami, ustedes se reunirán en alguna reencarnación futura.

- Yo no quiero una reencarnación… no sería yo, ni él sería…él. Seriamos otros. No puedo conformarme con esa idea Señor árbol

- Bokuseno pequeña, mi nombre es Bokuseno.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?

- No… tu destino no está en este tiempo.

Las palabras aunque suaves y gentiles del árbol, le atenazaban la garganta por el inmenso dolor que su corazón sentía. Este youkai al igual que Totosai, insistía en que no podían permanecer juntos…

¿Y si era verdad?

Si todos sus anhelos no eran más que eso… sueños que se reducirían al recuerdo y la soledad. Jamás podría amar a otro. Sesshomaru era todo para ella y lo sabía. Sin él, el futuro se reducía a envejecer y morir, dedicando su vida a su trabajo y a la pequeña familia que la esperaba siglos en el futuro. Quería llorar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, el dolor golpeando fuerte en su pecho haciéndola jadear.

No… Ellos encontrarían la solución, él se lo había prometido.

Volvería a ella.

Y ella lo esperaría.

- Mi Señor dijo algo hace tiempo, "Mi destino lo hago yo" Creo que seguiré luchando contra lo que sea Bokuseno, si al final las cosas se han dispuesto de forma distinta… que así sea. Pero no me rendiré sin pelear.

El Milenario árbol le dedico una sonrisa triste, conmovido por la profundidad de los sentimientos de la joven mortal al mayor de los hijos de Inu no Taisho. Sabia a la perfección la cantidad de voluntad y fe que se requerían para desafiar a los Kami de tal forma.

- Tus sentimientos te engrandecen jovencita… y si puedo ayudarlos a estar juntos lo hare gustoso.

- Gracias… Aome se sentía muy poco optimista, el sello le estaba dando en ese instante un leve tirón, como si Sesshomaru tratara de llegar a ella; libero un poco de su reiki concentrándose en su amor por el Daiyoukai, tratando de calmarlo de alguna forma. Se detuvo cuando un pulso de energía golpeo cerca de ella.

- Eres un elemento inconsecuente humana

- Hiyori… Libera a Inuyasha esta pelea no le concierne.

- Si lo libero, tratara de intervenir, y solo hay un limitado margen para arreglar nuestro problema.

- No tengo ningún problema contigo

- Error… tú evitas que Sesshomaru cumpla con su palabra. Yo seré la señora del Oeste. La compañera del más poderoso youkai.

- Lamento decirte que él me ha tomado como su compañera…

- Un error que voy a corregir ahora mismo… Hiyori se arrojó al frente con la espada apuntando al corazón de Aome. Con nulo acceso a los conocimientos de Sesshomaru era muy poco lo que podía hacer para defenderse, por lo que decidió crear una barrera que contuvo el ataque de la mujer por un instante. Antes de que decidiera lanzar golpe tras golpe buscando derribar la barrera.

- ¿Por qué insistes en esto? ¡Sesshomaru no te ama! –Aome se derrumbó dentro de la barrera cada vez más frágil, no comprendía la forma en que esta mujer la atacaba.

- ¿Amor? Eso es asunto de humanos, y seres inferiores. Es simple cuestión de poder. Yo soy la hembra más poderosa y él el macho más poderoso… nuestro linaje seria invencible.

- ¿Poder? ¿Eso es todo? En verdad ¿No anhelas ser feliz?- Aome trataba de llegar a Hiyori de alguna forma. Y por la expresión en el rostro de ella parecía haber tocado un punto sensible. La youkai bajo la espada y la miro fijamente.

- Felicidad… los youkai de noble cuna no pueden aspirar a tal cosa. Deber y honor van antes que cualquier interés particular… he sido criada para cumplir como madre y consorte de un poderoso señor. Sus deseos serán los míos y con eso bastara. Hiyori bajaba la voz con cada palabra, como si el solo hecho de decirlo en voz alta cambiara algo dentro de ella. Aquí estaba la poderosa Heredera. La hermosa prometida. La talentosa hechicera… pero

¿Sabia alguien quien realmente era ella? Había alguien traspasado la apariencia, los títulos y visto solo un poco más allá.

Sí; pero ella no podía aferrarse a esa ilusión.

Ella tenía un deber. Y lo cumpliría.

Aome vio el cambio en la actitud de Hiyori, el momento exacto en que el breve momento de duda había pasado. Y se preparó con todo su poder, lista incluso a bajar el bloqueo para invocar la fuerza del sello.

_o_

Sesshomaru, hundió la espada en el pecho de Taro. Habían luchado solo unos minutos, sin convocar ningún poder, con las hojas desnudas. El sabía que su oponente estaba mal herido y no lucharía con ventaja.

El Daiyoukai del Norte se tambaleo un poco, la mirada fija en la hoja que le atravesaba el cuerpo a la altura del corazón. Curioso, siempre pensó que morir dolería bastante. Pero en ese momento Taro se sentía ligero, veía las cosas con mortal claridad. Escucho el sonido de Bakusaiga al salir de su cuerpo sin dejar una sola gota de sangre. La herida era mortal, pero no sangraba. Su peso lo venció lentamente y puso una rodilla en tierra, esperando el golpe final. Con creciente terror vio que Sesshomaru envainaba su espada y permanecía de pie frente a él.

- Taro; Señor del Shiro del Norte, ultimo del clan de los dragones de Tierra. Has causado demasiado daño a las tierras de los Señores a los que juraste lealtad. Has destruido por completo la casa señorial del Este al asesinar a traición al Señor Neima y sus pequeños cachorros. Trataste de adueñarte del Shiro del Oeste cegando miles de vidas en tu empeño. Se te condena a morir, por todo esto.

Morirás en este mundo y el siguiente. Tu nombre será borrado de todos los registros, mencionado de ahora en adelante solo como "el Traidor" los emblemas de tu casa serán borrados, tus tierras dadas al Shiro del oeste como reparación

Tu cadáver y el de todos tus compañeros serán desintegrados sin derecho al honor de una sepultura, y en el inframundo te destruiré para que tu alma nunca reencarne. – El rostro de Sesshomaru impasible mientras eleva una mano lentamente, el veneno comenzó a fluir hasta el silencioso hombre arrodillado frente a él.

Como si fuera uno los soldados del Norte que aun quedaban con vida trataron de huir, siendo alcanzados por las fuerzas del oeste y arrojados en un gran cumulo, que Sesshomaru atendió luego de desintegrar el cuerpo del traidor.

El Hijo mayor de Inu no Taisho reviso el campo de batalla, muchos de sus hombres estaban mal heridos , unos pocos habían muerto. Aeshi permanecía a su lado en espera de sus órdenes. Sesshomaru se permitió pensar en la mujer que había estado en sus brazos hacia solo unos instantes.

Sintiendo claramente la obstrucción que ella levantaba en el sello. La inquietud comenzó a elevarse en su pecho cuando sintió los picos de un aura familiar en las inmediaciones. Demasiado aturdido del olfato por la sangre derramada, comenzó a elevarse rumbo al campamento, Aeshi cerca de el en todo momento.

La energía cada vez más intensa, el aroma de la sangre dejado atrás conforme se acercaba al campamento. Sus pies apenas habían tocado el suelo del lugar cuando el pico de energía se manifestó en una explosión de poder. El no recordaba a quien pertenecía, pero el grito de Aeshi aun vibraba en el aire cuando comprendió lo que ocurría.

- ¡Hiyori!

Sesshomaru se lanzó entre los árboles, hacia el interior del bosque, justo en el instante en que un dolor sordo le golpeó la cabeza, con la intensidad suficiente para hacerlo jadear. El aire estaba saturado con el aroma de la sangre de Inuyasha, y poco a poco otro aroma se sobrepuso al de su hermano.

- Aome…

* * *

><p>¡No me maten! Juro que intente poner este capítulo a tiempo, pero en serio que no encontraba cómo hacer para que me gustara. Porque yo soy mi control de calidad, si el capítulo no me atrapa.. es decir, que lo leo y me gusta tanto que se me olvida que lo escribí yo… entonces no sirve. No tienen idea de cuantas veces lo reescribí hasta que me quedo más o menos. Pero como me urge subir el otro capítulo…. Pues a ver ¿Ustedes que opinan?<p>

Besos

mistontli


	13. CAPITULO 13

DISCLAIMER.- ESTAMOS CLAROS DE QUE ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECES A LA TODOPODEROSA RUMIKO T. ASI QUE NI AL CASO LA ACLARACION PERO BUENO...

**CAPITULO TRECE**

El rostro de Sesshomaru se volvía borroso.

Sus rodillas golpeaban la tierra, mientras la herida en el pecho se oscurecía; haciéndose más y más grande, aunque la sangre no manaba de ella.

La voz del señor del Oeste le llegaba cada vez más lejana.

Incapaz de comprender el significado de las palabras, se concentró en esperar la muerte.

Los enviados del inframundo habían llegado, tomando su alma para conducirlo al inframundo.

No estaba asustado. Esta era una posibilidad que había contemplado cuando decidió enfrentar al demonio más poderoso de estas Tierras, y tal vez del mundo. Se quedó de pie esperando la disolución final, pero al parecer algo había distraído al Daiyoukai, que ignorando su amenaza sobre él, se lanzó veloz rumbo a su campamento, seguido de cerca por su hermano.

Taro, sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué había causado la expresión de alarma en el rostro de Sesshomaru? Era bien sabido que era un maestro de la indiferencia. ¿Tenía una debilidad?

Deseo seguirlo, y al instante se encontró en medio del bosque, en el linde del campamento del Oeste.

Frente a él, la heredera del Sur cruzaba acero con una menuda mujer humana. Taro comprendió la urgencia de Sesshomaru, aquella era sin duda una hermosa hembra youkai. Los enviados del inframundo comenzaron a arrastrarlo rumbo al infierno.

Sin duda un mejor destino que el que le esperaba de manos del Señor del Oeste.

Al pasar cerca de la joven mortal, algo llamo poderosamente su atención, al moverse al frente para rechazar el embate de la youkai rubia; había visto la inconfundible marca de un sello de tres lunas, sobre la piel del cuello de la joven humana.

Taro se quedó ahí, contemplándola. La había considerado un mero capricho del poderoso Daiyoukai, un gusto que debía ser saciado y nada más.

Pero esa marca gritaba al mundo otra cosa…aquella humana era lo más valioso sobre la tierra para el Señor del oeste, tanto… Que su vida, poder y alma estaban ahora ligados eternamente con aquella pequeña mujer.

Taro permitió que los enviados del inframundo lo llevaran finalmente hasta su castigo, alejándose rápidamente de la escena de la pelea, pasaron a un costado del Daiyoukai que corría entre los árboles, ajeno por completo a su presencia.

Un agujero profundo se abrió frente a él para conducirlo al inframundo, los enviados lo empujaron dentro sin cuidado.

No importaba, una carcajada triunfal escapo de sus labios, cuando escucho el bramido de Sesshomaru atravesando el bosque.

* * *

><p>Aome sintió el dolor corriendo como fuego por su brazo, Hiyori apenas se había movido, y ella ya sangraba.<p>

Se dispuso a abrir el lazo. En el preciso instante en que la luz espiritual la rodeaba y se preparaba para atacar a la youkai, algo la sujeto por la cintura arrastrándola lejos de la pelea.

Aome se revolvía, arrojando su furia a través de su piel, haciéndola brillar en un profundo resplandor rosa. Buscando el origen de la fuerza extraña que la sujetara.

Con horror, se encontró sostenida por una rugosa rama, que la acercaba más y más al tronco del viejo árbol de magnolia.

-¡Suéltame!

-Es tiempo niña…debes detenerte…yo debo detenerte. - El youkai árbol comenzó a brillar, delicados sarcillos dorados lo envolvían, formando una delicada filigrana que se extendía hasta rodear a la joven; encerrándola en un capullo de luz dorada, que cambio a rosa y luego a purpura.

-¡NO! –Aome conocía esa luz…esa sensación…el árbol estaba abriendo un paso en el tiempo…la alejaba de Sesshomaru…- ¡NOOOOO!

Luz de un suave tono rosado recorrió el bosque en ondas concéntricas, antes de que la onda de energía lo golpeara, Sesshomaru había caído sujetando con fuerza su cabeza.

El sello de tres lunas se estiraba hasta lo imposible, provocándole un dolor; que en su centenaria existencia nunca había sentido.

En un parpadeo la luz se disipo, Aeshi se acercó a su hermano; pero apenas puso una mano en su hombro cuando el Daiyoukai se incorporó y corrió rumbo al claro donde se había originado la luz.

Un último destello rosado cubría las ramas del árbol de magnolia. Las hojas verdes y brillantes se caían por cientos de las ramas, el rostro se desvanecía lentamente mientras la suave voz del anciano youkai se escuchaba en el aire…

-Lo…lamento…joven Señor…ella no…soportaría…mas…energía…su cuerpo… ella…inestable…no...aquí…no allá…siempre…entre tiempos…debía…salvarla…..No había otra forma…lo lamento…- El gentil rostro del anciano youkai se desvaneció por completo tornándose en un tronco áspero por el que rodaban dos corrientes de savia transparente.

Sesshomaru se quedó quieto.

Aome se había ido.

Su compañera no estaba con él.

Pasarían quinientos años antes de verla de nuevo…él no viviría ni cincuenta minutos sin ella.

Podía sentir el pulso de su esencia animal latiendo en aumento…jalando aún más el frágil enlace; buscando desesperadamente el contacto de su compañera. Él se aferró a la esperanza de que podría sentirla a través del sello… Si…débil y apenas perceptible, pero aun sentía la energía de su hembra, alejándose más y más de él.

Sesshomaru rugió.

Un sonido lleno de dolor que encogió el corazón de las criaturas que rondaban por el bosque.

Dolor; dolor en cada respiración que llenaba sus pulmones con el aroma de ella, sutil pero presente aun en su piel.

Dolor; con cada latido de su corazón que lloraba por la pérdida de su mujer.

Dolor infinito e insoportable que lo envió a tierra de rodillas, mientras su mirada roja se clavaba en el cielo, esperando un regalo de los Kami.

Un regalo que sabía no llegaría.

Dolor que se transformó en Ira.

La mirada carmesí busco al culpable de que Aome no estuviera ahí.

Largos cabellos dorados, pálida piel. Aterrados ojos azules que lo veían con creciente temor.

Ella era la causa de su dolor…

Ella moriría por esto.

Sesshomaru se lanzó con las garras abiertas al cuello de Hiyori. La hembra no tenía oportunidad de salvarse.

Las garras se hundieron en la carne suave, sangre caliente le recorrió los dedos corriendo hasta el codo.

Sangre de su hermano, sangre de Aeshi. Sesshomaru clavo la mirada en aquel en quien tanto confiaba, sin soltar el agarre.

- ¿Qué haces?

-Por favor hermano…no la lastimes… - Sesshomaru observo asombrado el miedo en los ojos de Aeshi, no por él. Si no por la hembra rubia a sus espaldas.

-Ella me ha dejado sin Aome…será la primera en morir…- Sesshomaru mantenía el agarre sobre el cuello de Aeshi, sin aumentar la presión. La voz del general de su ejército sonaba tras él.

- Joven príncipe espera, no dejes que la ira te consuma. ¡Cierra el contacto! - Tenma intentaba desesperadamente acercarse a Sesshomaru

-No. No perderé la unión con mi hembra…no la dejare ir.

Tenma se acercaba hasta encontrarse junto a los dos youkai, Aeshi respiraba con dificultad, Sesshomaru ni aflojaba ni apretaba el agarre solo lo mantenía. La vieja mano del general se colocó sobre la muñeca que sostenía a Aeshi, buscando la mirada de su Señor.

- Podemos buscar una forma de disolver el sello… - Tenma se arrepintió apenas salieron sus palabras, Sesshomaru le miró fijamente, las azules pupilas diluyéndose, hasta dejar solo un par de profundos pozos carmesí en donde antes brillaba el sol.

- No romperé mi unión. Yo volveré a ella…como sea.

- Eso es imposible mi señor…cada minuto que pasas conectado a ella, te aleja más de tu control…asumirás una forma total de demonio sin control…destruirás por completo los cuatro reinos..

- Que así sea – La voz de Sesshomaru era cada momento más áspera, los colmillos le dificultaban la pronunciación y su cuerpo temblaba. En cualquier instante se perdería en la furia de su esencia y arrasaría con miles antes de ser destruido…no le importaba.

- Si destruyes los reinos…ella no nacerá…jamás la veras nuevamente – La tímida voz de la youkai apenas se escuchaba. Demasiado asustada por su suerte desviada en último instante por el consejero particular del Señor del Oeste, situación que aún no comprendía. – Yo…yo…tengo una idea que podría funcionar.

La mujer aun no terminaba de hablar cuando era levantada por los cabellos. Lagrimas llenaron sus ojos ante el dolor, Aeshi y Tenma intentaban acercarse a Sesshomaru para liberarla inútilmente.

Bakusaiga se apoyó en la piel de la garganta mientras el Daiyoukai acercaba el rostro a la joven youkai.

- Tu sangre es mía…tu presunción al tratar de imponerte a mí; es intolerable. – El filo de la espada presiono levemente la piel, causando un sangrado leve que no cesaba.

- Imploro tu clemencia…poderoso Señor – Las lágrimas caían libremente rodando por sus mejillas. Aeshi gruño, lanzándose sobre Sesshomaru en un intento de detener la ejecución; siendo rechazado con un impulso de yuki. La energía de Sesshomaru se agitaba sin control en torno a él. Hiyori era consciente de que tena una muy pequeña oportunidad.- Señor del Oeste…Humildemente te ofrezco mi ayuda para reparar el mal que he causado…

- ¿Cómo la traigo de vuelta? ¡Responde! – Sesshomaru la halaba más duramente, provocando un grito de dolor al arrancar varios mechones de cabello desde la raíz al lanzarla contra un árbol. El nunca peleaba con hembras, pero eso no lo detendría ahora. Se acercó a ella apoyando la punta de Bakusaiga en el pecho de la youkai.

- No la traerás de vuelta…tú…tu iras a ella. - Aeshi intentaba acercarse , pero una barrera poderosa se lo impedía, el youkai solo podía ver a la hermosa mujer que desmadejada en el suelo permanecía a merced de aquel al que amaba como a un hermano.

Hiyori tenía una fea herida en el cuello, que se hacía ligeramente más grande, la sangre y la tierra habían manchado sus ropas, lágrimas y raspones cubrían su rostro y la sangre goteaba de su cabeza manchando su hermoso cabello rubio, ahí donde Sesshomaru había arrancado de raíz mechones de cabello que yacían esparcidos por el suelo. Era una imagen lamentable. El dolor la ira el miedo, y la angustia le llenaban el corazón. Dividido entre el amor y la lealtad a su hermano y lo que recién había comenzado a sentir por la heredera del Sur.

Aeshi ayudaría a su hermano, pero no podía permitir que siguiera lastimando así a Hiyori

- Hermano por favor…te lo suplico…vuelve en ti… escucha sus palabras. Hiyori es una poderosa hechicera. Déjala ayudarte…perdona su vida..te lo suplico.

Sesshomaru mantuvo la espada contra el cuello de la mujer. Las palabras de Aeshi le conmovían, pero no aplacaban su pena. Sin embargo, la youkai tenía una propuesta…una oportunidad de volver con su amada Aome.

- Piensa bien tus próximas palabras hembra…¿Cómo pretendes hacerme llegar con ella?

- Hay una manera…pero no puedo hacerlo sola…

- Habla

- Necesito…necesito ayuda de una sacerdotisa.

* * *

><p>Totosai se levantó de golpe, un dolor brutal le recorría la cabeza, anduvo a tientas hasta encontrar el apagado, con las luces encendidas anduvo a tientas hasta dar con su botiquín.<p>

Dos píldoras y algo de whisky, eso siempre le aliviaba los dolores más intensos. Pero este parecía un pulso continuo que aumentaba en oleadas, se sentó junto a la ventana inmensa de su biblioteca.

Afuera había anochecido ya, su propiedad se mantenía a oscuras, permitiendo que una espléndida luna iluminara suavemente los árboles. El dolor no se iba.

Con un grito se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras se encogía en el suelo. Un hierro ardiente fracturando los hilos de su memoria. Pudo ver una sombra acercándose a el antes de sumirse en la inconciencia.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos asombrado de encontrarse sobre su sofá…él había caído al suelo…lo recordaba bien. Una sensación de alarma lo recorrió al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Desde un rincón cercano a él, una persona lo miraba en absoluto silencio. El asombro dio paso al temor cuando sus ideas y recuerdos comenzaron a aclararse. Sentía la boca extrañamente seca…Un vaso de licor apareció frente a él, largos y elegantes dedos se curvaban sobre el cristal. Los hielos provocando el único sonido además de sus respiraciones. Totosai tomo el vaso. Las piezas de su mente ajustándose poco a poco. Sintiéndose cada vez más molesto…<p>

- Nunca voy a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste…por lo que me obligaste a hacer…

- Hn

* * *

><p>Sip… me odian lo se…como se me ocurre dejarlo así…con tantos puntos suspensivos…. Es que son adorables! Si abuse de estos simpáticos signos de puntuación pero eran muy necesarios.<p>

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el que sigue es el final! Y sip habrá epilogo, no se me enojen por la tardanza juro solemnemente que mi neurona jorobada está haciendo su trabajo y va a darles el ultimo capitulo esta misma semana! (ya lo tengo pero no lo quise subir tan rápido para darle más emoción)

Me encanta escribir, y aún más compartir mis locuras con ustedes, créanme cuando les digo que podre tardarme pero nunca dejare una historia a medio terminar.

Espero sus opiniones, amenazas, maldiciones, felicitaciones y demandas al botoncito de hasta abajo

Besos

mistontli


	14. CAPITULO CATORCE

DISCLAIMER.- No soy dueña de Inuyasha y toda su cohorte de maravillosos personajes, si lo fuera; Aome no habría pasado las de Caín con el orejas de perro, Kikio se habría quedado bien muerta. Shippo y Rin serian hijos de Sessho y Aome, Naraku no habría existido, porque Onigumo se habría muerto de hambre y todos serían muy felices; pero en fin…. Doña RUMIKO T. Decidió otra cosa… Se la vie…

Nota: cada salto de línea, es un cambio en la línea de tiempo de la historia : ) enjoy!

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

Permanece a mi lado, cuando se apague mi luz,  
>y la sangre se arrastre y mis nervios se alteren<br>con punzadas dolientes.  
>Y el corazón enfermo<br>y las ruedas del tiempo giren lentamente

Permanece a mi lado, cuando el camino se acabe.  
>Y lo recorrido no sea más que un recuerdo,<br>un instante suspendido en el tiempo, en la eternidad.  
>Y la verdad me alcance, y la vergüenza se rinda.<p>

Permanece a mi lado, cuando todos se hayan ido.  
>Y la soledad me amenace,<br>y la oscuridad me envuelva.  
>Cuando el sonido de tu voz sea el último nexo con la vida.<br>Y tus ojos me miren y tus labios me besen

Permanece a mi lado para no perderte ahora,  
>para quererte siempre, y así protegerte<br>de la llama incandescente que derriba las puertas  
>y aplasta las vidas, dejándolas muertas,<br>en espantosa huida.

In Memoriam A.H.H. (fragmento)  
>Alfred Tennyson<p>

…

…

…

¿Cuánto dura un instante?

¿Qué sonido se escucha cuando el alma se parte en mil pedazos?

¿Cómo se vive sin corazón?

¿Cómo logras superar la terrible soledad? ¿Llenar el vacío? ¿Recuperar lo que una vez fue?

¿Es… posible?

Aome permanecía en medio de la luz, una multitud de frágiles estrellas la rodeaba, la cálida corriente de energía espiritual, que ya le era familiar; le recorría el cuerpo suavemente.

El pulso del tiempo la arrastraba lejos de Sesshomaru, hacia su tiempo…lejos de su hogar. El pozo estaba sellado, el árbol de magnolia había dado hasta la última parte de su energía para enviarla de regreso a su tiempo.

Su tiempo

¿Qué representaba ahora su trabajo en el hospital? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos?

Era imposible pretender que podría retomar el hilo de su vida en donde lo dejo… no cuando su vida estaba tan llena de su amado youkai.

No cuando su amor la llamaba a traves de los siglos, desgarrándole el corazón con su dolor. Un dolor que era un reflejo cruel del que le inundaba ahora.

El sello la lastimaba…la drenaba de toda esperanza.

Tristeza era una palabra muy corta para lo que la consumía mientras flotaba a la deriva en el flujo espacio tiempo… Devastación, se le acercaba bastante.

Sentía la locura que poco a poco llenaba la hermosa mente de Sesshomaru…transformándolo en una bestia…

Pero él lo superaría. Finalmente el deseo de Totosai se vería realizado…Nada impedía ahora que Hiyori diera a luz un heredero para su Daiyoukai.

El futuro estaba a salvo.

Lentamente las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro…Las dejo caer, demasiado abrumada por la realidad…Sesshomaru y ella no estarían juntos…En el fondo no debía sorprenderle; el Sengoku Jidai después de todo, solo le había dado lagrimas….

XXXXxXXXXxXXXXxXXXXxXXXXx

- ¿Era necesario hacerme esto? Te serví fielmente durante siglos…jamás desafié tu autoridad o traicione tu confianza…¿Por qué no me explicaste todo?... - Totosai se sujetaba la cabeza fuertemente con ambas manos. Tratando en vano de comprender la historia que su visitante nocturno acababa de relatarle, ordenando adecuadamente el cumulo de recuerdos sepultados que había en su memoria.

Se sentía muy traicionado. Su señor no solo había desconfiado de él, sino que además lo había manipulado con hechizos, haciéndolo vivir una mentira, y mentirles a personas buenas e inocentes que nada tenían que ver en todo este embrollo.

El anciano forjador, elevo la vista hacia la silueta que dibujaba el ventanal de su biblioteca. Había hablado solo un par de frases, que lograron hacer que todo cobrara sentido. Y luego, como siglos antes, se había mantenido en silencio.

Permanecía en silencio desde hacía una, tal vez dos horas…la percepción del tiempo era para el aun algo confusa. - ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche? Totosai se levantó lentamente encaminándose al librero en donde, discretamente empotrado; reposaba un bar bien surtido. Lleno su vaso y lo bebió en largos tragos sin pausa.

Decidió, que su Señor no era una mala persona…vengativo, algo arrogante, presuntuoso y obstinado si…pero no malo. – Yo…iré a dormir, estoy demasiado viejo para tantas emociones…puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras… aunque imagino que tendrás cosas que hacer.

La sombra frente a la ventana se giró un poco, el rostro permanecía en penumbras, solo podía observar el largo abrigo negro que cubría a aquel visitante. Cuando hablo, la voz era sedosa y grave, mesurada en extremo…pero no podía ocultar la alegría que vibraba en ella.

- Tengo que hacer algo importante…Que descanses…Doctor. La sombra se deslizo lentamente hacia la puerta de la mansión Wataru. En el momento que la abrió, la luz de la luna, ilumino el largo cabello plata que caía libre por la espalda. Un instante y la puerta se cerraba nuevamente.

- Que tu noche sea buena, Sesshomaru Sama…

XXXXxXXXXxXXXXxXXXXxXXXXxXXXX

- ¿Dónde está Aome? – Inuyasha se levantó de golpe, lo que en corto plazo demostró no ser su mejor idea, ya que las heridas recién vendadas comenzaron a sangrar.

- Tranquilo muchacho, es mejor que te recuestes… la sacerdotisa desapareció, por obra de la magia del viejo árbol sabio. – Tenma empujaba firmemente el pecho del hanyou sin moverlo, menos aun cuando le informo que se querida amiga estaba desaparecida. El joven se movió bruscamente liberándose del agarre del anciano general, andando rumbo a la salida de la tienda donde se encontraban. – Debes descansar Inuyasha, aún nos falta mucho por hacer y Sesshomaru ya ha enviado por tu esposa.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quiere con mi mujer?! – Inuyasha se detuvo regresando a confrontar a Tenma, indignado ante la idea de su esposa cerca de una zona de batalla.

- Siéntate joven, ambos estamos mal heridos. Yo tuve que dejar esta tienda hace unas horas, cuando sentí el yuki de mi Señor alterándose. Trate de ayudarlo lo mejor que pude. Ahora está todo en manos de la heredera del sur. Si ella falla, no quedara un solo reino en pie…

-¿De qué hablas? – Inuyasha permanecía cerca del demonio perro, escuchando su historia.

- Sesshomaru está perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, tenemos cinco o seis horas más antes de que el entre en una crisis total… Aome y el están unidos aun, y él se niega a romper el sello…aunque según Hiyori es algo imposible.

-…

- Lo mejor será que Aeshi te explique todo cuando…- El general se vio interrumpido bruscamente con la aparición del consejero real. Vestía el uniforme del ejército, y la sangre aun manchaba su cuello, el rostro estaba cansado y la angustia se veía en todas sus facciones. Sin embargo su sonrisa fue genuina, cuando estrecho la mano de Inuyasha.

- Al fin despiertas, ven hermano… tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer…- Aeshi empujaba a Inuyasha fuera de la tienda. Atravesaron el campamento hasta la tienda principal. Dentro los grandes concejales del reino se reunían en torno a Sesshomaru.

El Daiyoukai permanecía en seiza junto a una mesa elegante de madera roja, sobre ella reposaban una serie de sellos tinta y algunos pinceles. Sesshomaru firmaba un documento en ese preciso instante y lo entregaba a Jaken. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia los recién llegados Inuyasha no pudo evitar estremecerse… los ojos de su hermano eran rojo sangre, las marcas en su rostro se habían vuelto irregulares y los colmillos asomaban entre sus labios.

Sesshomaru permaneció en silencio, inclinando levemente la cabeza cuando un revuelo fuera de su tienda lo hico desviar la mirada del rostro de su familia.

- Finalmente…

Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su hermano… más parecida al gruñir de un animal salvaje que a la educada voz profunda, propia de Sesshomaru. No pudo pensar más en los cambios en el rostro del Daiyoukai, cuando percibió el familiar aroma de su mujer encinta, justo detrás de él.

-¡Setsuna! - Inuyasha enterró la nariz en los cabellos de la joven estrechándola con cuidado en un abrazo. - ¿Por qué has traído a mi mujer Sesshomaru?

- No es ningún problema Inu… además Kaede me ha acompañado y…

- ¡ Kaede ya está muy mayor para recorrer tanta distancia! ¡Y tu estas en cinta Setsuna! ¿Y si se muere la vieja en el camino?

- No estoy tan vieja Inuyasha…- Kaede cruzaba las manos sobre el pecho indignada por haber sido llamada anciana, de forma tan poco delicada.

- ¡Khe! ¡Lo que sea! ¿De qué va todo esto poderoso hermano mayor? – Inuyasha enfrentaba nuevamente a Sesshomaru… Un amago de sonrisa apareció en la boca del Daiyoukai antes de levantarse y hablar con voz cavernosa.

- Yo soy Sesshomaru, Primogénito de Touga el tercero de tal nombre, Inu no Taisho del Oeste, Señor de los reinos cerca del mar, Señor de las Montañas blancas, Guardián de la frontera del inframundo y Líder incontestable del clan de los Inu. Soy Sesshomaru, primero de este nombre, Inu no Taisho del Oeste, Señor de los reinos cerca del mar, Señor de las Montañas Blancas, guardia de la frontera del Inframundo, Señor del Shiro del Oeste y del Norte, líder indiscutible del clan de los Inu. ¿Quién desafía mi autoridad? – Sesshomaru hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando, Inuyasha, Setsuna, Kaede y Aeshi permanecían en silencio sin comprender bien que esperar. – Como señor absoluto, es mi voluntad nombrar como mi sucesor a Aeshi, hijo de Ilana de la sangre de Touga, señora de las tempestades y las ventiscas. Amada hermana de mi Señor padre. Aeshi el primero de este nombre, te concedo el dominio del Shiro del Oeste con plenos poderes, el resguardo de la autoridad dada a nosotros por la sangre para que hagas valer y prosperar nuestra estirpe. - Sesshomaru miraba fijamente a Aeshi esperando una respuesta de este, Aeshi se acercó a él, y poniendo una rodilla en tierra inclino el rostro ante su señor. Sesshomaru realizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y su consejero se levantó hasta colocarse justo detrás de él, al lado derecho. Sesshomaru tomo un pergamino lo firmo, coloco su sello y lo entrego a Jaken. Fijo la perturbadora mirada en su hermano menor.

- Inuyasha, hijo menor de mi padre, hermano por la sangre y el honor…Te entrego el control del Shiro del Norte con plenos poderes y soberana autoridad para ti y tu descendencia, con el conocimiento de que serás un buen Señor para tu gente… haz que tu sangre, que es la mía, nos honre y prospere hermano…

El silencio cayo espeso sobre todos cuando Inuyasha se quedó con los ojos inmensos fijos en Sesshomaru. Lentamente se separó de Setsuna y comenzó a andar hacia su hermano hasta colocarse a su espalda justo del lado izquierdo.

El Daiyoukai del Oeste, estaba dejando sus asuntos en orden.

Lentamente los consejeros del reino se colocaron frente a sus señores, colocando ambas rodillas en tierra inclinándose al frente hasta que sus rostros casi tocaron el suelo, en clara aceptación de la voluntad de su señor.

Poco a poco, la tienda fue quedando vacía, al final solo Aeshi, Inuyasha, Kaede, Setsuna y Jaken acompañaban a Sesshomaru, que se había desplomado sobre una silla.

- …No… no sé qué decir…¿Por qué has hecho esto? – Inuyasha contemplaba algo triste a su hermano mayor.

- Eres mi hermano, la única razón por la que no te dejo el Shiro del Oeste a ti, es porque es más difícil de gobernar… Aeshi te ayudara con el control del Norte, pero sé que con el tiempo lo harás bien…

- Entiendo…explícame ahora ¿Qué hace Setsuna aquí?

- Es tu mujer… debía estar presente, además es bueno que todos conozcan a tus hijos…al menos su aroma.

- ¿Solo por eso? –Inuyasha veía a su hermano con bastante suspicacia.

- No… necesito la ayuda de tu mujer y de la anciana

- La anciana tiene su nombre jovencito… y ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?.- Kaede consideraba que una vez que la habían mencionado, era como darle permiso para opinar.

- Sesshomaru, no sabemos si funcionara…- Aeshi estaba profundamente angustiado, había pasado las últimas horas arreglando los detalles, en base a las instrucciones de Hiyori. Y aunque ella se veía confiada, sabía que muchas cosas podían fallar en el loco plan de su hermano.

- Funcionara…

- ¡Alguno de los dos podría decirme de que carajos hablan! – Inuyasha se había portado bien pero sentir la angustia de Aeshi, el dolor de Sesshomaru y la curiosidad de Kaede y Setsuna, lo estaban sacando muy rápido de sus casillas.

- Necesito un favor de las sacerdotisas Inuyasha…

- ¿Y que necesitas Señor Sesshomaru? – Setsuna le hablaba con respeto, pero no había ni pizca de miedo en la joven mujer, Sesshomaru sonrió nuevamente; su hermano había escogido bien.

- Que usen su poder para sellarme…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx xXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

El mundo comenzó a girar más rápido, una suave luz blanca comenzó a rodearla… su viaje terminaba

¿Cuánto había durado?

No tenía idea. Pero para ella habían pasado siglos sometida a un dolor ensordecedor que iba aumentando, hasta que de repente desapareció.

Lo natural era alegrarse por el cese del sufrimiento, pero se sentía peor.. como si ese dolor compartido con Sesshomaru, le confirmara que seguían unidos, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia…pero si ya no lo sentía…

Una superficie suave cedió bajo sus pies cuando el mundo dejo de girar.

Aome no quería abrir los ojos… ella no necesitaba abrirlos para saber que estaba de nuevo en su tiempo.

Bastaban los sonidos, el olor, el barullo de la energía vital de millones de humanos en torno a ella…ajenos por completo al terrible vacío que se había instalado en su alma. Levanto el rostro buscando ubicarse, conocía este parque, estaba cerca del hospital.

Solo tendría que desplazarse unos pasos para pedirle a alguien que la llevara hasta su casa… su casa…¿Cómo estaría Rin? ¿Su mama? ¿Su hermano y abuelo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue?

Intento concentrarse en esas preguntas, intento con todas sus fuerzas no venirse abajo en ese instante. Hasta que giro un poco. Tras ella, inmenso y algo maltratado, estaba el viejo árbol de magnolia.

Aome acerco su mano temblorosa hacia el árbol, las enormes ramas estaban llenas de un hermoso follaje, que seguramente se vería esplendido a la luz del sol. Acaricio lentamente la corteza, casi como una caricia. Este ser, había sacrificado su energía, para crear una fractura en el tiempo y arrojarla de vuelta…y al parecer todo seguía igual…entonces era así como debía ser.

Todo estaba bien…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, pero se negaba a llorar, no quería pasar por esto de nuevo.

No, su amor merecía algo mejor que llanto. Ella viviría conforme con el tiempo que había disfrutado con Sesshomaru, con los recuerdos maravillosos que tenia de su tiempo juntos…y tenía a Rin, para no olvidarlo jamás…

- Olvidarlo…Olvidar a Sesshomaru…¿Cómo? – Aome mantenía una palma apoyada aun sobre el árbol mientras hablaba en voz baja, se sorprendió al sentir agua corriendo entre sus dedos, una lluvia fina comenzaba a caer… En ese momento algo suave y cálido cayó sobre sus hombros. Mientras una voz grave acariciaba su oído…la última voz que esperaba escuchar en ese momento…

- Vas a enfermar… -gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el largo abrigo que ahora la cubría. Un sollozo escapo de su garganta al tiempo que era presionada con fuerza, contra una cada vez más mojada camisa blanca.

- Pensé…

- Sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, yo volveré a ti…siempre.

Aome sintió como la energía la invadía, muy rápido demasiada energía, el sello se vivificaba nuevamente. Su boca era presionada en un beso salvaje antes de caer en la inconciencia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXX

Abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de una espléndida luna llena, que daba a todo en aquel lugar una coloración lechosa. Las sabanas eran de algún material suave y resbaladizo, seda tal vez. El color era obscuro, negro y relucía con la luz de una forma fantasmal.

Se distrajo con la sabana…así de mal…

Las cosas le volvían poco a poco, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada…dándose cuenta de que lo único que cubría su piel era aquella sabana. Un sonrojo leve le lleno el rostro brevemente, porque un toque de calma le inundo el corazón…el sello… ¡Sesshomaru!

Aome recorrió la habitación con desesperación. Ahí, alejado de la luz que se filtraba por las ligeras cortinas, pudo ver la enorme silueta del Daiyoukai. Se levantó de un salto arrojándose a los brazos que se abrían para recibirla. Antes de buscar su boca.

Había tanta hambre en la caricia, la lengua de Sesshomaru acariciaba sus labios una y otra vez, como si tratara de memorizarlos o reconocerlos, chupando y mordiendo con cuidado. Dejándola libre solo para darle un respiro. Aome apoyo las manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru pidiéndole una tregua.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Y el pasado? ¿Hiyori y tu tuvieron un hijo?¿Que fue de ellos?... Sesshomaru la sujeto con firmeza del rostro, acercándose a ella, viéndola a los ojos. Asustado de lo mucho que había necesitado el sencillo acto de verse reflejado, en las profundidades castañas de sus pupilas.

-Después…por favor…después – Sesshomaru silencio la protesta que iba a salir de la boca pequeña y voluptuosa que ansiaba devorar a besos. – No hay ningún hijo, no me aparee con Hiyori, porque la única mujer que me dará hijos eres tú…

Había tanta desesperación en sus palabras, en el temblor de las manos enormes y gentiles que le acariciaban el rostro y el cuello… y ella necesitaba tanto sentirlo dentro de ella, hacerse uno de nuevo…asegurarse que estaba aquí y era real…

Sesshomaru andaba poco a poco entre besos acercándose al lecho del que Aome había saltado completamente desnuda. La luz de la luna les dio de lleno, permitiéndoles observarse plenamente. El con una camisa blanca, aun húmeda, a medio desabotonar y pantalones negros de vestir; se había descalzado y sus pies desnudos servían de soporte a los diminutos pies de Aome que seguía sobre ellos.

Aome deslizo un dedo suavemente por el rostro del Daiyoukai, era tal y como lo recordaba…excepto un par de detalles…

- Sin disfraz amor mío… quiero verte tal cual eres.

Sesshomaru asintió levemente, y en segundos las líneas gemelas aparecían en sus mejillas y cuerpo, la hermosa media luna grabada en la frente, los ojos recuperaron la pupila felina y el color más claro y brillante del iris. Y su boca estaba armada de nuevo con aquellos letales y sensuales colmillos que ella amaba. Acaricio despacio la curva de la elegante ceja, el arco de la mandíbula, la suavidad de los labios…causando un estremecimiento en el excitado macho que la apretaba más contra su cuerpo, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Aome se sentía feliz, liberada de todo temor… Su amado youkai estaba con ella, el mundo no se había acabado por tanto, fuera lo que fuera que había hecho…funcionó.

- Desde que te conocí he querido hacer algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? - Sesshomaru respiraba superficialmente, aterrado de que una caricia tan inocente como aquella le excitara tanto, eso y que el cuerpo de ella se removía entre sus brazos, presionando dolorosamente su erección.

- Inclínate un poco – Aome estaba decidida a cumplir su fantasía – Abre para mi…

El Daiyoukai cerró los ojos liberando un gemido ronco, cuando sintió la lengua cálida de ella acariciando sus colmillos lentamente mientras las manos pequeñas se enterraban en su nuca halándole suavemente el cabello.

Cayeron enredados, ambos desnudos sobre las sabanas de seda. Sesshomaru la besaba, de manera posesiva, lamiendo las lágrimas de alivio que la joven derramaba. Su mujer…su compañera…el sello cantaba, finalmente abierto, dejándole sentir el amor que se le entregaba sin frenos.

Sesshomaru lamia sin parar el cuerpo de Aome, jugando suavemente con su sexo, mientras se deleitaba torturando la sensible piel de los senos de la joven. Quería hacer tantas cosas, poseerla de todas las formas posibles en cada rincón del mundo, quería pegarla a él para asegurarse de no pasar nuevamente por un tormento semejante.

Los gemidos de la joven llenaban su cabeza poco a poco, quería ser suave…su intención murió cuando la escucho hablar entre gemidos.

- Mi amor… tómame… ahora… por favor… - Sesshomaru se hundió de golpe en el estrecho sexo de Aome, envistiendo con fuerza el cuerpo que se arqueaba contra él. Moliendo la cadera al ritmo de sus envestidas mientras su boca ahogaba los gritos de Aome.

Habría tiempo después para la suavidad…pero no esa noche…

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

La luz del sol bañaba la entrada de la caverna, el paraje escogido estaba bastante retirado del pozo devora huesos. El lugar donde quinientos años en el futuro vivía Aome.

El grupo se movía en silencio preparando las cosas, una impresionante pieza de madera se levantaba en medio de la cueva, arcones llenos de oro y piedras preciosas se acumulaban por doquier. Jarrones, y piezas escogidas del tesoro familiar se colocaban envueltos en grandes piezas de seda. Cantidad de ropa se guardaba en cajas selladas dentro de cajas. Junto con botellas del mejor vino youkai que poseía.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que Setsuna y Kaede habían hablado con Hiyori, la youkai no había hecho ni un solo comentario despectivo hacia las mujeres…estaba más que consiente de la suerte que correría si algo llegaba a salir mal.

Todo estaba listo finalmente. Sesshomaru esperaba solo a una última persona, y el aire le llevaba su inconfundible aroma.

- ¡Sesshomaru detén esta locura! ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Totosai se quedó callado cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de más personas en el lugar. Desmontando de Mo-Mo, se acercó al Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru lo sujeto con rapidez por el cuello y llamo a la hembra que ya estaba lista a un lado de él. Un conjuro salía de los labios de Hiyori, mientras Sesshomaru le daba una serie de órdenes al anciano. Cuando la hembra termino su canto, Sesshomaru libero al anciano youkai, que sin decir más salió en silencio con la mirada perdida, hizo una reverencia antes de subir nuevamente en su vaca y salió volando rumbo al norte.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Totosai? – No había reproche en la voz de Inuyasha, solo curiosidad.

- Me he asegurado de que las cosas pasaran tal como deben…no quiero ningún cambio en el futuro.

- Nunca pensé ver el día…en que me dolería tu ausencia…hermano. – Sesshomaru miro asombrado al humilde hanyou que le devolvía la mirada con genuina tristeza en el rostro. Irónico, justo cuando las cosas mejoraban entre ellos debían decirse adiós…doloroso, ambos comprendían, que Inuyasha no viviría lo suficiente para encontrarse nuevamente. El menor de los hijos de Inu no Taisho extendió la mano, hasta su hermano, Sesshomaru la tomo firmemente, sorprendiendo al hanyou al arrastrarlo en un abrazo fraterno. Lagrimas llenaron los ojos del más joven, que maldijo por enésima vez la parte humana de su ser, que le hacía sentir pena por perder a su hermano.

Sesshomaru rompió el abrazo dejando solo el brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Inuyasha, mientras con la derecha le ofrecía la empuñadura de Bakusaiga.

- Pero…

- A donde voy, no la necesito…

-Sesshomaru

- Considérala un préstamo…devuélvela cuando ya no la necesites.

- ¡Khe! ¡Además, tu loca espada va a derretirme el brazo!

- Bakusaiga es una parte de mi… y tú eres mi familia…Te obedecerá como si fueras yo mismo.

-…Cuídate Sesshomaru… dile a Aome que la recordare siempre…

-…

- Es tiempo Señor Sesshomaru- La voz de Hiyori los distrajo un momento, Sesshomaru ya se había despedido de Aeshi y de sus generales, había incluso disculpado a la Heredera del Sur. Pero le faltaba hacer algo más.

Con infinito asombro Inuyasha vio a su hermano acercarse hasta Setsuna. La sacerdotisa le observaba extrañada, Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio frente a ella, Setsuna comprendió la pregunta silenciosa del Daiyoukai y le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Si Sesshomaru… - El doblo lentamente la rodilla, quedando así a la altura del hinchado vientre de la mujer, sabía que por la mezcla de sangre, era casi imposible que la sangre youkai de Inuyasha sobreviviera en estos cachorros, pero ahí estaba, dos yuki de intensidad respetable emanaban del vientre humano. Sesshomaru acerco el rostro al cuerpo de Setsuna hablando palabras de afecto y aprobación en la vieja lengua. El pulso suave de la vida nueva le devolvió el saludo. Sesshomaru se sentía satisfecho cuando se puso en pie, agradeció a Setsuna nuevamente y se acercó a la madera que permanecía en el centro de la cueva.

Se había removido la armadura, y colocado el mejor de sus ropajes, a un costado de su cuerpo solo estaba Tenseiga, el legado de su padre.

Frente a él se alineaba su familia, la anciana Kaede y Hiyori.

Su familia…Aeshi, Inuyasha y Setsuna…con los pequeños hanyou que no conocería…Aeshi le había jurado velar con su vida por el bienestar de Inuyasha y su descendencia, pero no se lo dijo a su hermano para evitar ofenderlo. Sin importar los resultados de su intento…ellos estarían protegidos y en el futuro…Aome estaría a salvo.

- Adelante mujer… - Sesshomaru mantuvo la imagen de todos ellos en su mente hasta el instante en que la brillante luz de una flecha le golpeo el pecho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aome se estiro entre las sabanas revueltas sintiendo dolor en algunos diversos e interesantes lugares de su cuerpo, las sabanas de seda estaban regadas en el piso, algunas rotas e inservibles. Extendió suavemente los sarcillos del sello, buscando la presencia de Sesshomaru. Estaba en la casa, en completa calma. Aome se levantó y corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida, al volver una bandeja con comida la esperaba junto a una enorme caja de regalo.

Luego de comer todo en la bandeja, se sentía extrañamente hambrienta, abrió la caja. Dentro un espléndido kimono rosa. Bordado en hilo de oro con rosas de todos los tamaños. Se envolvió en varias capas de seda colocando el hermoso kimono sobre su cuerpo, atándolo con un obi simple sin el complicado moño tradicional.

Se sentía como una niña cuando salió al encuentro de Sesshomaru, apenas verlo se lanzó a sus brazos, él la estrecho contra su cuerpo, enterrando el rostro en el cabello negro de Aome.

- ¿Cansada? – Sesshomaru sonrió al sentir el deseo corriendo nuevamente a través del sello, de ella hacia él y de regreso.

- Mucho…pero eso no mina mi curiosidad.

- Lo se… llame a Rin, tu mama estaba muy preocupada, pero le he explicado que necesitamos algo de tiempo, y que estarías en casa mañana.

- ¿Rin está bien? – Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura mientras respondía.

- Si…Ha seguido bajo chequeo de Totosai, así que todo está bien… Aome quiero que hablemos, pero no aquí

Mientras hablaba, una nube de yuki se formaba bajo sus pies, elevándolos suavemente del suelo. Aome se abrazó con fuerza al cuello de Sesshomaru temerosa de caer.

- Sé que no te gusta la esfera, así que… supongo que es mejor- Sesshomaru sonreía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo pequeño más cerca del suyo…

Volaron en silencio en medio de las últimas horas de la noche, hasta llegar a una montaña que se encontraba cerca de la hermosa casa donde Sesshomaru vivía; las preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Aome multiplicándose por miles cuando Sesshomaru retiro una barrera que sellaba una roca enorme sobre la boca de una cueva.

-¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

- Respuestas …todas tus respuestas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El sonido era molesto…una gota diminuta se escurría por alguna roca y caía causando un sonido bajo, constante y molesto… ¿Un sonido?... Algo en el comenzó a cambiar, los aromas le llegaban con nitidez, los sonidos.

La magia que le sujetaba manteniéndolo inconsciente se desvanecía poco a poco hasta romperse. Abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe, las flechas se habían desvanecido.

¿Cuánto había dormido?

Se acercó a la barrera que sellaba el lugar y retiro unos centímetros la roca, los aromas entraron de lleno en el aire viciado de la caverna. Se cercioro que sus ropas estaban intactas y se lanzó al cielo, desde arriba todo se veía como lo recordaba… aunque algo menos denso…algo era distinto.

Estiro la conexión del sello…Aome estaba ahí, la sentía… pero el sello no.

Espero el golpe de locura, la furia por la falta de conexión del sello…nada ocurrió. Sesshomaru se acercó al templo Higurashi buscando a su mujer, pensando en la alegría inmensa que le daría. No la encontró, lo más extraño…la casa el templo…nada tenía su aroma… entonces lo percibió, el dulce olor de Aome. Se ocultó en las ramas de un árbol, dispuesto a sorprenderla.

La madre de Aome y su abuelo caminaban lentamente hacia la casa ambos con enormes sonrisas y charlando alegremente.

Tras ellos, un hombre desconocido se acercaba cargando un bulto pequeño…una hermosa y diminuta Aome dormía entre los brazos de su padre.

Sesshomaru había despertado antes de tiempo.

…

…

…

…

- He pasado dos décadas vigilándote, viéndote desde lejos…no tienes idea de lo que fue verte saltar al pozo una y otra vez…aguantando el impulso de detenerte. Soportar el conformarme con verte dormir…y aun renunciar a ese placer, cuando cumpliste trece, para que Inuyasha no detectara mi olor en tu habitación…

Aome lo escuchaba narrar lo que había hecho, como convenció a dos sacerdotisas a unir fuerzas con una hechicera youkai, para sellarlo no por cincuenta, sino por quinientos años. Que al despertar antes de tiempo, había recurrido a su tesoro, y comenzado una empresa…la hermosa casa y toda la tierra alrededor eran de él. El hospital en el que ella trabajaba le pertenecía.

"Taisho and Co" Como es que nunca lo relaciono… Incluso salió del país ocultando su yuki, para no detectarse a sí mismo.

Aome caminaba entre las cajas de seguridad pulcramente apiladas en un rincón. La caverna tenia iluminación artificial y las posesiones que no estaban en su casa se encontraban bien resguardadas en este lugar…Haber obligado a Totosai a olvidar lo que había ocurrido realmente, dejando una idea falsa en su memoria…todo para garantizarse una vida junto a ella.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, antes de saberlo siquiera, los labios de Sesshomaru bebían sus lágrimas, mientras la envolvía en un abrazo cálido.

- Renunciaste a tu reino…por mi…por mi culpa has sufrido...

- ¿Qué es un reino comparado con tu amor? No tiene sentido el poder, el honor, la riqueza…sino tengo alguien con quien compartirlo…sin ti a mi lado…nada importa. Aome ahogo un sollozo cuando la boca de Sesshomaru acaricio sus labios con delicadeza infinita…

Sesshomaru sentía la alegría desbordante de su compañera, el sello no solo los unía en mente y espíritu, su fuerza vital se transfería a ella atándolos en la vida y en la muerte… lentamente formo de nuevo la nube de yuki bajo sus pies…elevándolos suavemente hacia su hogar…

A lo lejos, el sol se asomaba lentamente acariciando la tierra con un hermoso amanecer.

* * *

><p>Y sip este es el final…y no, no les voy a dejar las dudas…hay epilogo<p>

Sean lindas y lindos y mándenme un rvw! Su opinión es muy importante

¡Alimenta a mi neurona jorobada!

Besos

Mistontli


	15. EPILOGO

DISCLAIMER: YA SABEMOS TOOODOS QUE INU AND CO PERTENECEN A LA MAGNIFICA RUMIKO T. A QUIEN PIDO UN SPIN OF DONDE EL FLECHADO EN EL GOSHINBOKU SEA SESSHO, PARA QUE AL FINAL ELLOS SE QUEDEN JUNTOS…PERO QUE KIKIO NO SALGA EN LA FOTO!

A todos gracias! Sus comentarios me han levantado el alma en mis días tristes y han sido mi herramienta más querida para romper los bloqueos de escritor; gracias por seguir hasta aquí pese a mis retrasos. Gracias por robar tiempo en tu trabajo, el cuidado de tus niños, la escuela, tus citas, el almuerzo, el sueño…o lo que sea que hayas aplazado para encender el ordenador y de todas las maravillosas historias que hay por ahí, honrarme al elegir la mía…

Escribo para mí con la alegría de compartir con ustedes… ¡GRACIAS!

EPILOGO

_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz_

_George Sand_

Las luces de la ciudad resaltaban contra el gris claro del cielo al atardecer, pronto llovería. Observo el brillo de los últimos rayos solares sobre los edificios; el paisaje urbano le causaba una extraña tranquilidad.

Se acercó al escritorio y apago el ordenador, dando por concluida la jornada del día.

Comenzaba su momento favorito; volver a casa. Revolvió los documentos asegurándose que no dejaba nada olvidado, la invitación de Yuki y Yuu sus sobrinas, para el "Campamento anual Inu" eran un par de chicas alocadas aunque…encantadoras. Ambas se habían hecho entrañables amigas de sus hijos, y esos campamentos eran una fuente inagotable de dolor de cabeza para el… y alegría para los suyos, así que guardo la invitación.

Rin le había llamado en la mañana confirmando su asistencia…Rin; ella comenzó involuntariamente la aventura, por la que ahora se encontraba vestido con aquel traje gris claro en el último piso de su edificio. Había estado cerca de perderla, y ahora estaba casada con Souta y tenían dos hijas, Sakura y Kaede; unas jovencitas responsables y alegres, ambas se habían graduado con honores como médicos.

Observo un instante las fotografías que descansaban en su mesa de trabajo, cerca del ordenador, donde podía verlas en cualquier instante.

Aome sonreía desde una de ellas, él había tomado esa imagen el día que anunciaron su boda…. Cuanta alegría le había causado que le propusiera unirse bajo las leyes mortales.

La madre y hermano de Aome lo tomaron muy bien, felicitándolos a ambos de manera efusiva, muy al estilo de su querida esposa. Rin no paraba de llorar de alegría.

El abuelo en cambio…Con él fue necesario un gran número de obsequios del pasado, verdaderas antigüedades que hicieron feliz al anciano sacerdote, que al final se resignó, y dio su bendición para que su amada nieta se enlazara con un temible demonio.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sonreír…bendición o no, Aome era suya y el de ella; todo aquello solo era una mera formalidad innecesaria, que realizaba para hacerla feliz y nada más.

Su mente voló al momento exacto en que habían entrado en el templo Higurashi, después de haber pasado el fin de semana en su casa de campo. Apenas tocar tierra, la familia y amigos de Aome los rodearon, Hideki se acercó exigiendo una explicación.

Aome abrazo a su hermano y se derrumbó en el hombro de su madre llorando de alegría.

Sesshomaru explico las cosas brevemente, obviando los detalles de su enlace. Hideki no salía de su frustración y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala mientras miraba al antiguo youkai que ahora guardaba silencio

- Entonces, todos los pergaminos que ha resguardado mi familia por generaciones ¿Son falsos?

- No…- Sesshomaru enrosco un brazo alrededor de Aome, satisfecho profundamente de la forma en que su cuerpo se apoyaba en el buscando calor.

- Pero acabas de decirme que tú no tuviste hijos con Hiyori… Los pergaminos narran tu muerte y la de tu hijo…Las alianzas que el logro con los mortales, la paz…. Tu estas vivo…No tuviste un hijo… ¡Los rollos son falsos! ¡Como los recuerdos del doctor Wataru…o como se llame! – Hideki sentía el peso del engaño sobre el corazón. Algo que a Sesshomaru le tenía completamente sin cuidado… Hasta que vio la mirada triste de Aome sobre el abatido joven, eso basto.

Una mirada de sus ojos castaños, y él estaba a su merced…

- No son falsos…solo inexactos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – La esperanza vibraba en la pregunta del Hideki que clavaba de nuevo la vista en el rostro inexpresivo del Daiyoukai, que besaba brevemente la mano de Aome causando una hermosa sonrisa en la joven.

Sesshomaru observo el rostro del hombre frente a él, tomo brevemente atención de todos los que estaban con ellos, Rin y Souta, la Madre de Aome y su abuelo, Aome incluso…todos pendientes de lo que iba a decir.

Con una breve inhalación, Sesshomaru comenzó a hablar.

- Hirotaru fue el último youkai que gobernó el Oeste, murió en batalla herido a traición por uno de sus soldados; un youkai que no estaba muy conforme con su acuerdo de coexistencia pacífica con los humanos… Hirotaru, hijo de Sesshomaru…el segundo de tal nombre; hijo de Aeshi Inu no Taisho del Oeste, Señor de los reinos cerca del mar, Señor de las Montañas blancas y Líder incontestable del clan de los Inu. – Sesshomaru guardo silencio esperando el efecto de sus palabras, pues era algo que no le había dicho a Aome.

- ¿Aeshi? – Aome levanto la mirada hacia Sesshomaru, temía la respuesta pero la intuía.

- Murió defendiendo la frontera este durante una invasión… Vivió una buena vida cuidando a su cachorro. Cuando cayó, Sesshomaru ya era capaz de dirigir el Shiro. Hiyori murió al darlo a luz; Jaken es quien ha documentado toda esta informacion, esta a tu disposicion Hideki y la de tus compañeros para que sea agregada a sus propios registros - El Daiyoukai guardo silencio esperando la siguiente pregunta que ella le haría, ignorando por completo al resto de sus oyentes.

- ¿Inuyasha y Setsuna?

- Murieron… Inuyasha era un hanyou, y aunque su vida fue extremadamente larga, murió unos años antes que Aeshi, fue un gran Señor del Norte…Setsuna vivo una vida mortal breve pero feliz…Sus cachorras aún viven, y desean conocer pronto a su "Tía Aome"… Viven en Okinawa junto con su consejero Shippo.

- ¡Shippo! – Aome casi salto a los brazo de Sesshomaru que le acaricio tiernamente el rostro, satisfecho de haber dejado esa información para el final.

- Llegaran en unos días, justo a tiempo para la boda…

Sesshomaru sostenía aun la imagen de Aome, la devolvió a su sitio y se permitió sumirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos … Su boda sencilla en la capilla del templo, luego de la firma de una serie de papeles que legalizaban la unión. Los abrazos y bendiciones de los humanos y youkai reunidos con ellos en ese instante…

No se arrepentía de los años que paso esperándola luego de haber despertado…Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor su tiempo, reencontrar viejos aliados y conseguir un hogar adecuado… todo para ella.

Al final, el seguía a la cabeza de un imperio bastante más amplio que el anterior; ahora poseía tierras y empresas más allá del mar.

A causa de su sueño prolongado, Sesshomaru no peleo en las guerras que minaron a la raza youkai, prácticamente hasta la extinción.

Era finalmente; el youkai más poderoso del mundo. Y los clanes sobrevivientes, esparcidos en los diversos continentes, lo consideraban su señor indiscutible.

Tomo las llaves de su auto, y saco de un cajón del escritorio, el elegante estuche azul rey que encerraba el obsequio de este año para su mujer.

Dentro reposaba una espléndida gargantilla de perlas de tres hilos con un broche central de diamantes. Le había costado una fortuna, según su secretario (Jaken aún no se resignaba a verlo unido a una humana)

Si a ella le importara, la cubriría de joyas todo el tiempo, pero el ya veía la reacción de Aome. Se asombraría, le daría un beso suave diciéndole que era algo excesivo y luego lo guardaría en su enorme joyero…junto con las otras muchas alhajas que habían corrido la misma suerte.

Aun así… Sesshomaru observo la otra fotografía que reposaba en su escritorio. La había hecho un profesional en la biblioteca de su hogar.

Aome y el aparecían sentados en un elegante sofá de piel oscura, rodeados por sus hijos.

Mamoru, el mayor; de pie a espaldas de sus padres…Tan alto como el, pero sin su tendencia a los silencios, el joven era una mezcla del carácter de Aome y Sesshomaru. Con una insospechada debilidad por los animales, había entrado hacia unos meses a la universidad decidido a ser veterinario.

Tora y Hayato a los lados de su hermano mayor. Gemelos, el doble de travesuras y problemas, Tora solía ser imprudente y parlanchín, Hayato calmado y silencioso, como su padre. Pero apoyaba siempre las locuras de su hermano, con todo y consecuencias. Habían logrado hacer que Aome dejara el hospital dos veces el mes pasado, para reunirse con el director de la secundaria que no sabía qué hacer con aquel par.

Los tres varones lucían el cabello plata de su padre y los ojos castaños de su madre.

Sentada entre ambos adultos, la pequeña consentida; Mitzuki, una copia miniatura de Aome, con los ojos dorados de su padre, tenía apenas tres años y había cuatro youkai enredados en su dedo meñique…Y su esposa solía hacerlos enojar hablándoles del día en que Mitzuki tendría novio…claro...sobre ellos.

La imagen no mostraba las marcas de sus cuatro hijos, poderosos youkai con plenos poderes. Gracias a la tremenda fuerza espiritual de su madre.

Sesshomaru dejo la imagen junto a la otra, antes de salir a pasos largos. Andando rumbo a la azotea del edificio se lanzó a los cielos convertido en una diminuta esfera de luz…incapaz de pasar más tiempo lejos de casa….

* * *

><p>Yuki = Coraje Yuu= Valiente Sakura= Flor de cerezo Kaede= Arce Mamoru= Protector Tora= Tigre Hayato= Halcón Mitsuki= Luz de Luna<p>

* * *

><p>¡Y este es el Fin!<p>

Me ha dado mucha nostalgia escribir esto, y aunque mi intención era poner un lemmon, como que no me cazaba la idea, me ha gustado así; dulce ,tierno y manejado desde la óptica de Sessho.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, y pronto tendrán noticias mías…tengo mil ideas para esta pareja que me encanta!

Besos

mistontli


End file.
